Seeing the Sun
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella and her parents return to Forks after being away for six years. Will her best friends welcome her back, especially when they find out she is blind? MA
1. Chapter 1

"Charles Andrew Swan get your ass down here. I'm going to be late for school," I screamed at my father.

"Isabella, don't use that word," scolded my mother, Renee.

"He needs to move it," I muttered under my breath.

"I coming, Bella. Are you really that excited about going to school," grumbled Charlie coming down the stairs.

"No, I just want to see everyone," I snapped.

"Well, lets go already," chuckled Charlie.

My parents and I had just moved back to the small town of Forks, Washington, the place I was born after being gone for six years. We moved away from here when I was twelve years old. That was when Charlie was offered a position with the FBI. The only problem was the job meant we had to move. Renee and I were not happy about having to move away from our friends and family, but we knew this was a great opportunity for Charlie so we moved. We had lived in Phoenix, Arizona for the last six years before Charlie and Renee decided they wanted to move us back to Forks. The move to Phoenix was really hard for me. In Forks, I left my best friends. The six of us meet on the first day of kindergarten.

_I was a shy timid little brown haired girl. I was standing by the front door clinging onto Renee when a little reddish/brown haired boy with green eyes came up to me and grabbed my hand. I felt a tingle run through my arm when he touched me._

"_Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You and I are going to be best friends," he greeted me. _

"_I'm Isabella Swan but only my mommy calls me Isabella. My daddy calls me Bella," I said through my tears. _

"_I think I am going to call you B," said Edward._

"_Can I call you E?" I asked with a small smile._

"_Sure. Why don't you come sit with us?" asked Edward as he pulled on my hand gently. _

_I gave Renee one last hug and followed Edward to a table with two boys and two girls. The first girl had long blond hair. She was taller than me. The other girl was smaller than me. She had dark hair and bright green eyes. The boys were tall also. The first one had curly blond hair and blue eyes. The other boy was kind of chubby. He had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes._

"_This is Bella but we are going to call her B. B, this is Rosalie and her twin brother, Jasper, my brother, Emmett and my twin sister, Alice. B is going to be our new best friend," said Edward as he pulled me into the seat next to him. _

From that moment on the six of us were joined at the hip. We did everything together. We spent nearly every afternoon at Edward's house since our parents worked. Emmett's parents had been killed in a car accident when he was a year old so he was placed with Edward's family. They adopted him not long after he moved in with them. Their mom, Esme, always had a glass of milk and a plate of cookies waiting for us. Their father, Carlisle, was a doctor at the hospital. We spent numerous nights camped out on each others living room floors. I was the only one in our group they allowed to use nicknames for them all. Emmett was Em, Alice was Ali, Rosalie was Rosie, Jasper was J, and Edward was E. They all called me B. Carlisle and Esme insisted on having a nickname for me since the others did so Carlisle called me Bellerina and Esme called me Bellsie.

As close as I was to others, I was the closest to Edward. We would spend hours playing the piano together or reading on the hammock in the back yard. Every time I fell and got hurt he would be the one who held me while I cried. He was my best friend. I was fixing to start seventh grade when Charlie was offered the job with FBI. The night they told me about the move, I ran out of house crying and screaming about how I couldn't go with them. I didn't want to leave my friends, my Edward. I went over to the Cullen's house. I climbed into Edward's bedroom window. He was laying on his bed looking at some car magazine when he looked up and saw me crying in his window. He jumped up and pulled me into his room.

"_B, what's wrong?"_

"_We're moving. Charlie is taking us to Arizona," I whispered through my tears._

"_What?" he whispered._

"_He got a stupid job with the FBI and now he is dragging us to Phoenix. It's not fair," I pouted._

"_But he can't take you away from me. I need you to much," said Edward as he let his tears fall._

"_I need you to, E," I said as I cried._

We laid in the bed for the next hour crying into each others arms before Charlie and Renee came and got me. That was the day that I knew I was in love with Edward. I was devastated at having to leave him but I didn't have a choice. Three weeks later, I was standing in my bedroom having a tearful good bye with all my friends when Edward asked them to leave us alone for a minute. They left and he turned to look at me.

"_I will never forget you, B," whispered Edward as he put his arms around me._

"_Me either, E. You are my best friend. I don't want to go," I cried._

"_I don't want you to either but we will find each other when we are grown. I promise to find you," he whispered._

"_I promise to find you to, E,"I whispered. Edward tilted my face to his and pressed a gentle kiss on my lips._

Ten minutes later, Charlie, Renee and I got into our car and left Forks. I watched from the back seat as my friends faded into the distance. Charlie and Renee promised me it would be ok but it wasn't. We emailed each other but it was never the same as being together. I tried to make friends but nobody understood me the way they did. They teased me for being to smart, to pale, to clumsy. None of them felt like home to me. Edward was home for me. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were home for me. I just focused on my school work. It wasn't my home but it was what I had. I kept telling myself that one day I would find them again. One day I would get my Edward back. I never got over Edward. He was my best friend and my first love. I have never stopped loving him. For awhile, my love for him got me through the hard times.

Then just when things seemed to be bad enough they got worse. I got sick. I was thirteen when I started getting mind splitting headaches. For a few months, I didn't tell Charlie or Renee. I didn't want to be a burden or make them feel guilty for ruining my life. So I would just sit in the closet for hours to keep the light from bothering my eyes. They realized pretty quickly that something was wrong when my vision started getting worse. I got glasses but they didn't help. Everything just got worse. For the next two years we went to several doctors trying to find out what was going on. By the time I was fifteen, I had lost complete sight in my left eye. Finally, a few months after my fifteenth birthday, we found out what the problem was. I had a brain tumor pressing on my optic nerve behind my left eye. They said they needed go in and remove it but that I would never regain my vision in my left eye and probably lose what I had in my right eye. After a lot of discussion and fit throwing by me, we made the decision to have the tumor removed.

It's been three years since I lost my eyesight. I can see little rays of light and color out of my right eye but I can't really seem to make out much enough to be able to see. I still can't see anything out of my left eye. I have to wear sunglasses all the time so the light won't hurt me eyes. I spent months after my surgery learning how to walk again, to talk again. I needed help with everything. Charlie and Renee tried to make the best of the situation but we realized that we needed to go home. So Charlie resigned from the FBI and moved us back to Forks. He and Renee were going to open a bar. I think they were almost as excited as I was to be back. I was just afraid my friends wouldn't accept me now that I as blind.

It was the middle of January. The others came back from Christmas break two weeks ago, so I was starting after everyone else. I was a little nervous about starting after everyone else had. Charlie parked the car in front of the school. I pushed up my dark glasses on my face and got out of the car. I unfolded my cane and took Charlie's arm. We slowly made our way into the school and up to the office. Charlie held the door open for me and I tapped my way to the desk. I could hear the person behind the desk gasp slightly when they saw me. I heard them shuffle over to me and Charlie.

"Can I help you?" she asked timidly.

"My daughter is new to the school. Her name is Isabella Swan," said Charlie.

"Oh yes, we have been expecting you, dear," she said as she patted my hand. I resisted the urge to pull my hand back. I really don't like being touched by people I don't know. "It's good to have you here."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Bella, I am going to go. Do you need anything else?" asked Charlie.

"Nope, I'm good, Charlie. See you at home," I chuckled.

"Ok, Renee, will be picking you up after school," said Charlie before he stepped out of the door.

"Here is your schedule, dear," she said pushing a piece of paper into my hand. "Will you need help getting around the school?"

"I will for the first couple days," I said, folding up my cane. "Can you see if Edward, Alice or Emmett Cullen or Rosalie or Jasper Hale, can help me?"

"Let me see. Alice Cullen seems to be in all of your morning classes. I will call her to the office. I am sure she would be willing to help you, dear," she said patting my hand again.

She called Alice down to the office. I could feel my nerves building at being reunited with my old friends again. What if they didn't like me anymore? What if they didn't think I was good enough to be their friend now that I am blind? A few minutes later, I heard the door to the office open and was hit by the sent of lilacs. I turned to face the scent and heard the footsteps stop suddenly. The owner of the scent gasp loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

"B?" squealed the soft tinkling voice of Alice.

"Ali? Is that you?" I asked reaching out for her.

"B, what are you doing here?" squealed Alice as she threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and let a tear fall from my eye.

"We moved back a couple days ago," I chuckled.

"Miss Cullen, I take it you know, Miss Swan?" chuckled the lady at the desk.

"B is one of my best friend," squealed Alice.

"Good, then you won't mind helping her find her class's today," said the woman. "You both have the same classes this morning."

"Of course not, Mrs. Cope. We had better get going," squealed Alice as she stepped away from me. I reached out for her but I couldn't find her.

"Ali?" I asked as I felt around for her.

"What?" she asked.

"I need your arm," I said.

"Oh, ok," she said softly as she grabbed my arm. She led me out into the hallway. "B, are you blind?"

"Yes," I whispered softly.

"What happened to your eyes?" she asked as her voice quivered.

"Ali, I will tell you but I would rather wait till we are alone," I said softly.

"Ok, B. Everyone is going to be so surprised to see you back," said Alice as she lead me into our first classroom. "We have English with Mrs. Owens first. You have to sit with us at lunch."

"Ok," I chuckled as she lead me to my seat.

I pulled my voice recorder from my backpack and set it on my desk before I dropped my bag to the ground. I was fixing to ask Alice about Edward when the teacher started class.

"We have a new student today. Miss Swan, would you like introduce yourself?" asked Mrs. Owens. I inwardly groaned as I stood up slowly.

"I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here from Arizona," I said. I was fixing to take my seat when Mrs. Owens stopped me.

"Miss Swan, students are not allowed to wear sunglasses in school. Please take them off," she said sharply.

"I can't do that," I said defiantly.

"Excuse me?" she asked harshly. "Why can't you?

"Because I'm blind," I snapped. I heard everyone in the class gasp at my revelation. "The lights hurt my eyes."

"Oh, well, never mind then," she mumbled.

I sat back in my seat and turned on my recorder. She started her class. I could fell the others in my class staring at me. I could hear them whispering about me but I had learned a long time ago not to listen to the talk. Some people just couldn't help but be nosy I guess. The class was over quickly. I turned off my voice recorder and put if back in my bag I decided to go ahead and use my cane since I knew it was going to be all over school before lunch that I was blind. Alice offered me her arm again and I took it gratefully. She lead me to our next class, government in silence. Once we got seated, she leaned over and whispered to me.

"B, Newton is sitting behind you," she chuckled.

I groaned at the thought of the annoying boy who used to follow us around. Mike Newton used to follow the six of us around all the time. No matter how many times we told him to leave us alone. Mr. Jeffers came in and started class. He asked me to introduce myself, which I did, but didn't make any comment about my glasses. Class went by very slowly. I could hear Mike breathing behind me. Honestly, it was pretty disgusting. I heard Alice chuckle a couple times. As soon as class was over, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and looked in the direction that the tap came from.

"Bella, I didn't know you were coming back," said the voice. "You look great."

"Thanks…"I trailed off.

"Mike, Mike Newton. Guess you don't recognize me," he chuckled. Alice was barely holding her chuckle in.

"Nope, I don't recognize anyone, Mike. I'm blind," I chuckled.

"Oh, right. Well, do you want to eat lunch with me today?" he asked.

"Sorry, I am eating lunch with Ali today."

"Ok, well maybe another time," he mumbled before he shuffled off. Alice let out a hearty chuckle as she offered me her arm.

"I don't think I have ever seen him move so quickly," she chuckled.

"He isn't any brighter than he was six years ago, is he?" I chuckled as Alice led me out of the classroom. I tapped my cane along the ground as we made our way to our next class.

"No, he isn't. Rose is in Trig with us," said Alice as she lead me into the next class.

She lead me to the back of the classroom and sat in the seat next to me. I could hear everyone whispering to each other about me as they came into the classroom. Honestly, don't they have anything better to gossip about? A few minutes later, I jumped at the sound of someone yelling. I was hit by the smell of honeysuckles. I knew it was Rose.

"Alice, who the hell is sitting in my seat?" snapped the seductive voice of Rosalie Hale.

"Rosie, did you forget about me that quickly?" I asked with a smirk.

"B, is that you?" she asked with a gasp.

"Yes, Rosie, I missed you," I said as I stood up and reached out for her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"When did you move back?" she asked.

"We moved back a couple days ago," I said. "You can have your seat back if you can lead me to a free seat."

"You can have it. I will sit in front of you," she chuckled. I took my seat and pulled out my voice recorder and set it on my desk. "You look great, B."

"We have a new student today. Miss Swan, please introduce yourself," said the teacher. I groaned again as I stood up.

"I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here from Phoenix," I said as I sat down.

"I'm Mr. Varner. We should be getting your Braille textbook by next week. In the mean time, you can ask Miss Cullen for help," he said.

"Ok, thanks," I mumbled.

"Why does she need a Braille textbook?" asked some girl from across the room. I sighed loudly.

"That would be because I'm blind," I said loudly.

Again, I heard everyone gasp as I revealed my so called handicap. I could feel everyone staring at me when Mr. Varner started his lesson. This was the hardest part about losing my sight. People often felt sorry for me or they treated me like a freak. I can function pretty normally. I tried not to let my blindness become my crutch. I didn't want pity or sympathy. I just wanted to be treated as normally as I could. I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes when the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my things and unfolded my cane. I reached out and grabbed onto Alice's arm.

"B, what happened to your eyes?" asked Rose quietly.

"It's a long story, Rosie. I would rather wait and tell everyone at the same time," I said softly.

"Ok, B. It's good to have you back," said Rose as she hugged me. "Are you sitting with us at lunch?"

"Of course I am, Rosie," I chuckled.

"Ok, well I will see you then," she said before she turned and went to her class.

Alice lead me to Spanish and I took the seat next to hers. Luckily Senora Goff didn't make me introduce myself or bring attention to me at all. It was refreshing to be treated like a normal student, even if I was blind. As soon as the bell rang, Alice was pulling me out to our lockers. She helped me open the combination lock. I was going to have to get a new one with key. I put my backpack and jacket inside. I pulled my cane out and let Alice lead me down to the cafeteria. I could hear everyone talking about me as we walked down the hall. We stepped into the cafeteria and I could feel everyone look at me. I am pretty sure I blushed at the attention. Alice helped me grab a cheeseburger, fries and a coke for lunch. After I paid for my lunch, Alice led me to a table. I heard two people gasp and suddenly felt myself being pulled into a massive bear hug.

"B!" bellowed Emmett as he swung my around. My sunglasses got thrown off my face and I hissed as the light hit my right eye.

"AAAHHH," I hissed as I shut my eyes quickly.

"Emmett, let her go," snapped Rose. Emmett let go of me and I fell to the ground and tried to find my glasses. I found them quickly and pulled them on my face.

"B, are you ok?" asked Emmett as he helped me up.

"I'm fine, Em. The light hurts my eyes," I whispered as I wiped my tears off my face. "I missed you, brother bear."

"I missed you to, sister bear," said Emmett as he gave me a gentle hug. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I felt around me to see who it was.

"Hey, B," whispered Jasper as he grabbed my searching hands.

"Hey, J. How are you?" I said as I hugged him.

"I'm good. Alice keeps me in line," he chuckled.

"Ali?" I asked.

"Yep, Jas and I have been together for two years," chuckled Alice.

"Help me find a chair and tell me about it," I squealed. Alice reached out and took my arm. She lead me to a chair and I sat down. I could hear Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice sit down at the table.

"It was the summer before sophomore year. Jasper and I were sitting in the back yard in the hammock when he reached over and kissed me. I told him he kept me waiting forever. He said he was sorry for keeping me waiting. We have been together ever since," said Alice.

"Awe, that's so romantic," I whispered.

"Much more romantic than Emmett was with me," grumbled Rose.

"You and Em, Rosie?" I squealed. "Tell me now."

"You know you are the only person she allows to call her Rosie," chuckled Emmett.

"That's because she loves me more than you all," I chuckled. "Now tell me."

"He came up to me December of sophomore year and grabbed me and kissed me. He said you're my woman now," chuckled Rose. "I couldn't say no to that."

"Wow, Em, so brave. I'm surprised Rosie didn't kick your ass," I chuckled.

"We were to," said a velvety voice from behind me. I turned in the direction of the voice. I would know that voice anywhere. I stood up slowly and started to feel my way to him.

"E?" I asked softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, B," he whispered as he pulled me into his arms. I felt the familiar tingle radiate through my body. I couldn't stop my tears from falling as I felt his arms wrap around me. "I heard you were back."

"I missed you everyday, E," I whispered.

"I missed you to, B," he whispered as his shoulders shook. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Can I feel your face to see what you look like?"

"What do you mean? I'm standing right here. Why don't you just look at me?" he asked as he pulled back slightly.

"E, I'm blind," I whispered softly.

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked.

"It's a long story," I said softly.

"Ok, go ahead," said Edward.

I reached up gently pressed my hands onto his face. I heard him sigh lightly as I moved my hands. He had a strong jaw and cheekbones. I could feel his face when he smiled at my touch. I lifted my hand to his hair and noticed that it still stuck up everywhere.

"You hair still sticks up everywhere," I chuckled.

"Yes, it does. I can't seem to tame it," he chuckled.

"I like it."

"What class do you have now, B?" asked Edward.

"I don't know. Ali has my schedule,"

"You have biology and then music," said Alice.

"I have both of those classes with you, B. Can I help you to class?" asked Edward as the bell rang ending lunch.

"Yes, please," I said as I picked up my backpack and cane. I reached out and grabbed Edward's arm. "I'll see you later guys."

"Ok, B," they all said together. Edward lead me out of the cafeteria while I tapped my cane along the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" asked Edward.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. We only moved back a couple days ago," I explained.

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

"The last few years have been rough with me losing my sight. We decided we should come home. Phoenix was never my home," I said as Edward led me into our biology classroom. He led me to a table and helped me find the stool.

"Lucky for me, I get you as my lab partner," chuckled Edward.

"Yeah, you are the lucky one who gets the blind girl," I chuckled

"I bet you are still the smartest person in this class," chuckled Edward.

Just then our teacher came in and started class. He introduced himself to me as Mr. Banner. He didn't make me introduce myself to the class but I still felt everyone looking at me. Biology was so boring. I had done all of this work in Phoenix. It was times like this that I wish I could see. At least then I could pass notes to Edward. The bell finally rang and Edward helped me off my stool. I unfolded my cane and held onto his arm as he started to lead me out of the class. He stopped suddenly and groaned.

"Eddie, will you walk me to class?" said a nasally voice.

"Sorry, Lauren, I am walking B to our next class," He said with a relieved voice.

"But Eddie, she has her cane. She can find it herself," said Lauren.

"Lauren Mallory?" I asked suddenly. I started chuckling.

"Yes, Bella," she snapped at me.

"Oh my god, are you still following E around?" I asked with a chuckle

"No, Bella. Eddie and I are together," she sneered at me.

"No, we aren't, Lauren. I have told you a hundred times already that we will never be together," snapped Edward as he pulled me past Lauren, "And don't call me Eddie."

"Bye, Lauren," I chuckled as Edward pulled me from the classroom. "So you and Lauren?"

"Fuck no," chuckled Edward with a shudder. "She is almost as bad as Mike Newton."

"Wow, which is pretty bad," I laughed as I tapped my way to our next classroom. Edward and I were still laughing when we walked into our music classroom. Edward lead me up to the teacher's desk.

"Peter, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Peter Davis," said Edward.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Davis," I said sticking out my hand.

"Please call me Peter. The pleasure is mine, Bella," said Peter grabbing my hand. "Welcome to my class. Do you play any instruments?"

"Yes, I play the piano and the guitar."

"When did you learn to play the guitar?" asked Edward.

"Last year," I chuckled.

"Will you play the piano for us?" asked Peter.

"Sure," I said.

Edward led me over to the piano. I sat in the middle of the bench. I placed my fingers on the keys and began to play. I let the notes flow through my fingers as I moved them along the keys. I threw everything I could in each note that I played. As I finished playing my last note, I felt myself panting softly.

"Bella, that was amazing. Who wrote that?" asked Peter.

"I did," I said softly

"It was really good," said Peter.

"Thanks," I said as I moved to a chair.

The rest of the hour went by pretty quickly. Peter told us about a contest in Seattle for musicians. He encouraged us all to sign up for the contest. It was being held at the beginning of March. So we had only about six weeks to be able to work on our piece. I was seriously thinking about signing up for the contest. I would have to talk to Charlie and Renee about it. As soon as the bell rang, Edward was at my side. He held my arm and led me out to my locker.

"What are you doing now, B?" asked Edward.

"Renee is picking me up. I guess she will either take me home or to the bar," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What bar?" asked Edward.

"Charlie and Renee are opening a bar downtown," I said.

"Would you like to come over to the house? Carlisle is off today. I know he and Esme would love to see you," said Edward.

"I would love to. Let me ask Renee," I said as I pulled my jacket from my locker. "Can you lead me out to her car?"

"Of course," said Edward as I started tapping my way outside.

Edward led me through the crowd of people hanging outside of the front doors. Edward tightened his grip on my arm as he led the way. People were pushing against us roughly. We finally managed to get through the crowd. I took a deep breath and chuckled to myself. I wasn't comfortable with people touching me. It made me feel uneasy.

"What kind of car does Renee drive?" asked Edward.

"She is in a black Audi SUV," I said. Edward veered to the left and stopped after a few minutes.

"Isabella, who's your friend?" asked Renee as she took my arm.

"I'm hurt, Renee. Don't you recognize me?" teased Edward.

"Should I?" she asked warily.

"Renee, it's E," I chuckled.

"Edward? You got so big!" squealed Renee. I felt her let go of my arm.

"It's been a few years, Renee," chuckled Edward.

"How are your parents?" asked Renee.

"They are good. They would love you see you and Charlie. I was hoping you would let me take B over to the house now. I know Carlisle and Esme would love to see her," explained Edward.

"That's fine. We will pick you up in few hours," said Renee.

"Thanks, Renee," I said giving her a hug

Edward led me over to his car. I heard Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice waiting for us at the car. They were all coming over to Edward's house. So we said we would met them there. Edward helped me into the car. He started his car and head away from the school. I realized how much I had missed over the last six years. Today was the first day in a long time that I felt any type of happiness in six years.

"E?"

"Yes, B?"

"What were the last six years like for you?" I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"They were hard. When you first left, the rest of us were left feeling empty. Alice and Rose cried for weeks. Emmett and Jasper were pretty sad but you know how they are, they don't always show how they feel. I, on the other hand, was devastated. I retreated into myself for several months. You are my best friend, B. I was lost without you," whispered Edward.

"I was lost without you too," I said as the car stopped. "I never was able to make friends with anyone in Phoenix. When I lost my sight, I was so alone."

"B, you aren't alone anymore. I'm with you."

"Thank you, E," I whispered as another tear fell from my eye.

"Are you ready to go in?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I said as I climbed out of the car.

Edward was quickly at my side. I unfolded my cane and took Edward's arm. He lead me from the driveway up the front steps of the porch. He went slowly so I wouldn't fall. I took a deep breath as Edward opened the front door. He led me into the house.

"Mom, Dad, come quick. There is a crazy girl in the living room," He yelled with a chuckle.

"Edward, what are you-" said the motherly voice of Esme Cullen. "Bellsie?"

"Esme?" I said as I reached out for her. I felt her grab my hands softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked she hugged me.

"We moved back couple days ago," I whispered as I hugged her tightly.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," she said as she cried with me.

"Thank you, Esme," I said softly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned towards it. "Who's that?"

"It's Carlisle, Bellerina."

"Oh," I said as I reached for his hand. Carlisle pulled my hands into his.

"Bellsie, are you blind?" Esme asked softly.

"Yes," I said softly. Esme gasped softly.

"What happened?" asked Esme. I heard everyone else come into the house laughing.

"I guess this is a good time to tell everyone," I said softly. "Let's sit down. It's a long story."

"Ok, B," said Edward as he grabbed my arm.

Edward led me to the couch and helped me sit down. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. I heard everyone make their way over to the couch and sit down. I took a deep breath trying to calm down and started telling my story.


	4. Chapter 4

"It all started about a year after we moved. I started getting these terrible headaches. The pain would get so bad that I would have to sit in my closet for hours just to keep the light out. It was the only was to lessen the pain, even if was only a little bit. At first we thought they were just migraines but the medicine they gave me didn't help. My vision started to get bad so Charlie and Renee took me to the doctor. They couldn't figure out why I was getting the headaches or why my vision was failing. I got glasses but they didn't help. For the next two years, I went to several different doctors trying to figure out what was going on. A few months after I turned fifteen, we found out that I had a brain tumor growing behind my left optic nerve. I had lost all my vision in my left eye and my right eye was fading quickly. We made the decision to surgically remove the tumor. I was told that I would never regain my sight in my left eye and I would more than likely lose what I had in my right eye. I woke up after my surgery unable to see anything but a few rays of lights out of my right eye. I have to wear my sunglasses all the time because the lights hurt my eyes. I have been living with the blindness for nearly three years. Once I get used to my environment, I can function pretty well on my own," I explained softly.

"Oh, B. That must have been really hard," whispered Alice.

"It was hard but it brought me back home," I said softly as a tear fell from my face.

"How did it bring you home?" asked Esme.

"The past few years have been really hard on us all. Charlie had to take a lot of time off from the FBI to help with my care. Because of where the tumor was located, when I had the surgery I had to relearn how to walk and talk. I spent a year and a half going through physical and speech therapy. Luckily I didn't lose any of my memory but I had a hard time even being able to tell Charlie and Renee what I needed. Then once I could walk and talk again, I had to learn how to read Braille and work with my cane. So once I was able to function, we started making plans to move back home."

"Oh, B, we missed you so much," cried Rose. I felt her come over and pull me into a hug.

"I missed you to, Rosie," I whispered as I let my tears fall. I felt Alice come over and hug us both. "I missed you to, Ali. I needed my sisters."

"Guess she didn't miss us," grumbled Emmett.

"Brother bear, you know I missed all of you, you big baby," I teased.

"Oh, I'm the baby, am I?" chuckled Emmett.

"Yep," I smirked.

"Jasper, I think B looks hot, don't you? I think she needs to cool off," chuckled Emmett. Oh Crap.

"You know what, Emmett. I think you are right," chuckled Jasper.

"No, I'm fine, Em," I said as I tried to get up and move. I felt one of them grab my arms while the other grabbed my legs. They started carrying me out to their indoor pool. They used to do this shit to me all the time. "Please don't do this, J. I always liked you the best."

"That's bullshit. You always liked Edward the best," chuckled Jasper.

"Well, I liked you more than, Em!" I squealed. They started swinging me. I could tell they were fixing to let me go so I screamed. "I CAN'T SWIM ANYMORE."

I screamed at the same time they threw me in the pool. I started thrashing around in the water. I went under the water but couldn't get above it. I suddenly felt a tingle as Edward jumped in and pulled me to the surface of the water. I coughed and choked out the water in my lungs. Edward pulled me to the side of the pool and helped me climb out of the pool. I folded myself into a ball and started sobbing. I felt Edward pull me into his arms and hold me tight. I felt someone put some towels on us.

"B, we're sorry," whispered Emmett.

"We didn't mean to hurt you," said Jasper.

"I know," I whispered through my tears. I didn't blame them. They used to do that to me all the time when we were little. They didn't know. "I'm not mad at you."

"Come on, Bellsie. Lets get you some dry cloths," said Esme as she took my arm. She handed me my cane as she led me into the house. She led me up the stairs to her room. "Here are some pants and a t-shirt. Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine," I whispered.

"Ok, I'll be right outside the door," said Esme.

"Thank you, Esme," I said.

I quickly took off my wet cloths and slipped on the pants and t-shirt that Esme had given me. Once I was done, I picked up my wet cloths and made my way to the door. I opened the door and Esme took my wet cloths from me.

"We will put these in the wash, dear," she said as she lead me back downstairs. I could hear everyone in the living room. "I know just what you need right now."

"What?" I asked.

"You need some milk and cookies," she chuckled.

"Do you have peanut butter cookies?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I do," she chuckled. I heard Emmett and Jasper cheer for the cookies. Suddenly Esme stopped and turned us around. "You two won't be getting any cookies. I don't know how many times I have told you to leave Bellsie alone."

"That's nor fair," whined Emmett.

"She started it," grumbled Jasper.

"Well, I am finishing it," said Esme.

She turned us and led me into the kitchen. I turned and stuck my tongue out at both of them. I heard everyone start laughing at them. Esme led me to the kitchen table and sat me at the kitchen table. A few moments later she set a glass of milk in my hand and a plate of cookies in front of my. I picked up a cookie and bit into it. I literally moaned at the taste of her cookies.

"I missed your cookies, Esme," I moaned as I took another bite.

"I missed making them for you," she chuckled.

"So, Esme, are you still into photography?" I asked as I took a drink of my milk.

"Yes, I actually do some free lance work for a few magazines now," she said.

"Really? That is so cool."

"What are you into now, Bellsie?" asked Esme. I heard everyone come sit down at the table. I could tell that Edward was sitting next to me. I could feel him.

"Well, I still play the piano. I learned how to play the guitar about a year ago. I still love to sing. I still like to read but it's hard to find my books in Braille," I said.

"You can play the guitar?" asked Jasper, clearly surprised.

"Yes, why is that so surprising?" I asked.

"How did you know where to put your fingers?" he asked.

"I listened. After I lost my sight, I could heard things much better. I can tell the difference between each cord. Once I learned each cord, I just messed around until I could find each note every time. I wasn't that hard," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow," said Jasper. "We should play together sometime."

"When did you learn to play?" I asked.

"Right after you left. Will thought it would give me something to do," said Jasper.

"We should definitely play together," I said excitedly.

"B, we need to go shopping," said Alice.

"Um, Ali, I can't shop. I'm blind," I chuckled.

"Good thing I can," chuckled Alice.

"Ali, I am not going to let you dress me up in who knows what," I stated.

"We'll see, B," chuckled Alice.

"Rosie, help me," I pleaded.

"Sorry, B. but I am with Alice here," chuckled Rose.

"Some sister you are," I muttered.

"Oh, B. You have to come to the basketball game with us on Friday," squealed Alice.

"Ali, once again, I am blind. I won't be able to watch," I chuckled.

"I know but Edward, Emmett and Jasper all play. You can sit with me and Rose," she said excitedly.

"Ugh, fine, I will go to the game but no shopping," I said.

"Fine, we will just have to go shopping some other weekend," grumbled Alice.

"You just wrecked Alice's world," whispered Edward into my ear. I could barely contain the shudder that ran through my body when I felt his breath hit my neck.

"I think she will survive," I whispered back to him.

Just then I heard the door bell ring. A few moments later I heard Renee and Esme squeal as they hugged each other. I heard Charlie and Carlisle laughing at their wives. It was nice to see that they missed my parents just as much as they missed me. A few minutes later, I heard Charlie and Renee come into the kitchen. They hugged everyone and made small talk for a few minutes.

"You ready to go, Bella?" asked Charlie.

"Sure, Charlie, let's go," said as I stood up. I felt Edward put my cane in my hand. He held my arm as he walked me out the front door.

"B, can I pick you up for school in the morning?" asked Edward.

"Charlie, can E pick me up for school in the morning?" I asked.

"Sure, kid," he said.

"That would be nice, E," I said softly.

"Great, I'll be there at 7:30," he said as he helped me into the car. He bent down and kissed me on the check. "I'm glad you are back, B."

"Me to, E," I whispered as I lifted my hand to caress his cheek. "Me to."

Edward shut my door for me. Charlie and Renee got in. They were chuckling to each other but I choose to ignore it. Charlie started the car and headed to the house. Once we got to the house, I got out and grabbed my backpack and headed inside. Charlie and Renee followed me in. Renee went to make dinner while I sat at the kitchen table with Charlie. He helped me work on my homework since I still didn't have my new books. Once dinner was ready, I moved my books and went to wash my hands. Renee had made tacos, my favorite.

"So, Isabella. How was school?" asked Renee.

"It was good. I asked them if Ali could help me for the next day or two. She is in all of my morning classes. I did have a problem with my English teacher. She very rudely asked me to take off my glasses. When I told her I couldn't she snapped at me until I told her I was blind and the lights hurt my eyes," I said.

"We told them when we registered you for school," huffed Charlie.

"I know. It's not a big deal. Rosie is in Trig with me and Ali. Then E is in biology and music with me," I said. "Oh, I was wanting to talk to you about a competition in Seattle."

"What kind of competition, Isabella?" asked Renee.

"It's a contest for musicians. We submit our music and they will pick the top ten. Then if I make it to the finals, I will get to perform on stage in front of the judges," I explained.

"Well, when is it?" asked Charlie.

"Not until the first part of March, but I need to start working on my song now."

"I don't see a problem with you doing it. Is there a prize?" asked Renee.

"A four year scholarship to any school I choose. Plus, they will have scouts from all the major music programs from across the country," I explained.

"I think it is a great idea," said Charlie.

After we finished dinner, I quickly washed the dishes. I went upstairs to my room and took a quick shower. It was so nice being around everyone again. I didn't realize how much I missed them all until I got back. I missed Edward the most out of everyone. I have always been closer to Edward than I had been to anyone else. Once the water turned cold, I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I slipped into my pajamas and pulled my IPOD out. I laid down on my bed. My feelings for Edward were so intense. I have been in love with him since I was twelve years old. I fell asleep listening to Debussy. I dreamed of Edward and I dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up when my alarm went off. I took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. I pulled on a pair blue flip flops. Renee and I had come up with a system to make it easier for me to get dressed everyday. We would line my cloths up so that all I had to do is grab the first set I came to. We would sit down every Sunday night and I would tell her what I wanted to wear. She would help me get everything ready. I brushed my hair and pulled on my sunglasses. I slowly made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I sat down at the table. Renee set a plate of eggs and toast in front of me.

"Thanks, Renee," I said before I took a bite.

"Your welcome, Isabella," she said as she sat down at the table next to me. "Did you tell them what happened with your eyes?"

"Yes, I did. They asked me at school but I didn't want to have that conversation there. So once we got to the Cullen's, I told them all."

"How did they take it?"

"They were upset of course, but they did ok. Ali and Rosie hugged me and Em got jealous so I called him a baby. He and J tried to throw me into the pool like they used to do when we were little. I panicked and screamed out that I couldn't swim anymore at the same time they threw me in and I got scared. Edward jumped in and pulled me out," I said softly.

"Isabella, I'm sure they didn't mean to scare you," said Renee.

"I know, Renee. I just miss swimming," I said softly.

"I know you do sweetheart," she said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll see you later," I mumble as I stood up and unfolded my cane.

"You are going over to the Cullen's again after school. They invited us for dinner," said Renee as I pulled open the front door.

"Ok, Renee. I have my cell phone if you need me," I yelled as Edward grabbed my arm.

"You ready, B?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said as I slowly tapped my way down the steps. Edward led me to his car and helped me into the front seat. I could hear Alice's breathing in the backseat. "Hey Ali."

"Hey, B. How are you this morning?" she chirped.

"I'm fine," I said as Edward pulled out of the driveway and headed toward school.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence. I really was fine but I was thinking about trying to learn to swim again. I wanted to but I was so afraid. What if I hit my head and drown? It terrified me to think of what could happen in the water. When I was little I loved to swim. I would spend hours in the Cullen's indoor pool. But it was hard enough to learn how to walk again much less be able to swim.

"B, we're here," said Edward softly. I shook my head slightly. I didn't realize the car had stopped. Edward had his hand on my arm to help me out of his car.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I got out of the car. I grabbed his arm and let him lead me into school.

"B, are you ok?" he whispered into my ear.

"I'm fine," I said softly.

"No, your not. What's wrong?" he asked as he stopped and turned so he was standing in front of me.

"I was just thinking about when Em and J threw me into the pool."

"You know they didn't mean to hurt you," said Edward.

"I know, but I was thinking about how much I missed swimming," I said as a tear slid down my face.

"I could teach you how to swim, B," said Edward as he reached up and wiped the tear off my face.

"I can't ask you to waste your time on me," I mumbled.

"B, I want to spend time with you," He whispered.

"Let me think about it," I whispered.

"Ok, B. I had better get you to class," said Edward.

Edward led me to my classroom and left me at the door with Alice. Alice gently pulled on my arm and led me to my seat. I sat down and pulled out my voice recorder. As Mrs. Owens started class I though about Edward's offer. I really wanted to accept it. I knew he wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to help me but I felt guilty about his taking time away from his life to dwell on me. I jumped slightly when the bell rang. I quickly put my voice recorder up and unfolded my cane. I felt Alice grab my arm as she led me out of the classroom.

"B, what's wrong?" asked Alice.

"Nothing, Ali," I said softly.

"Ok, B," she said.

Alice didn't mention it for the rest of the morning. She respected my need to deal with my issues without pushing me. I appreciated that. By the time we got to Trig, I was getting a headache. It seemed like every class got louder and louder. I laid my head down on my arms and tried to block out all the noise. After about half an hour of trying to block the noise out, I stood up and stumbled out of the classroom. As I stepped out of the classroom, I nearly fell when the pain increased. I felt Alice and Rose grab my arms and stop me from falling.

"B, you ok?" asked Rose.

"I need to get to the nurse," I barely managed to say through the pain.

"Ok, B," said Alice.

Alice and Rose pulled me down the hall quickly. They must have been running because soon I was being pulled through the door. They pulled me to a bed and helped me climb in it.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked the nurse.

"I need my pill," I gritted through my teeth.

"Ok, dear, here is it," she said as she put the pill in one of my hands and a bottle of water in the other.

I quickly swallowed it as she pulled off my sunglasses and put a cold rag over my eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, dear. You lay there and rest for little bit," said the nurse. "You girls can go back to class."

"Please, let them stay," I begged.

"Ok, dear," she said before she left the room. I felt Alice and Rose climb onto the bed around me.

"B, you ok?" asked Alice.

"I've been better," I muttered softly.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"I sometimes get the headaches again. It was just very noisy today. Because my hearing is better than most, it can give me headaches. My doctor gave me a pain pill to take when it gets bad," I whispered.

We spent the next hour and a half in silence as the pain slowly faded from my head. Alice and Rose just held me in their arms. They never let me go. I slowly pulled out of their arms and found my sunglasses. I slipped them on my face.

"Let's go to lunch," I said.

"Are you sure you are feeling better?" asked Rose.

"I'm fine, Rosie. The pain is gone," I said softly.

"Ok, B. Lets go get some lunch," said Alice.

Alice and Rose looped their arms in mine as we made our way out of the nursed office. I told her thanks for helping me. We slowly made our way down to the cafeteria. Alice grabbed us a tray of food while Rose led me to our table. I sat in the chair that she directed me to. Alice came over and offered me my choice between a piece of pizza, a salad, or a turkey sandwich. I took the sandwich even though I wasn't very hungry.

"Rose, why weren't you in English?" asked Emmett as he sat down at the table.

"I was with B," she answered.

"Where were you?" he demanded to know.

"It doesn't matter," snapped Rose.

"Its fine, Rosie. Em, I was in the nurse's office," I said softly.

"Why were you in the nurse's office?" asked Edward as he sat next to me.

"I had a headache. It got really bad in the middle of 3rd period so I went to the nurse's office. Ali and Rosie helped me get to her office so I could take my pill. They laid with me for awhile until it went away," I whispered softly.

"Are you sure you are ok, B?" asked Jasper while Edward reached over and felt my head.

"I'm fine. I don't have fever, E. It just got too loud inside the classroom," I said as I pulled my head away from his hand. "It happens every once in awhile."

"Maybe you should go home," said Edward.

"I don't need to go home, E. I'm fine. Just leave me alone," I snapped as I stood up and tried to feel my way out of the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt Edward follow me and wrap his arm around my waist as he led me out of the cafeteria. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. I didn't like being treated like a freak. I didn't want their pity. I just wanted my friends back.

"I need to go get my things from Mr. Varner's class," I mumbled.

"Ok, B," whispered Edward.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, E."

"I'm the one who is sorry, B. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"It's just hard sometimes. I don't like being a burden on people," I whispered.

"B, you are not a burden on us. We love you. We just want to help," he whispered.

"I know. I'm just not used to people helping."

"Well get used to it. I'm not going anywhere. Not when I just found you again," whispered Edward. "Let me go get your stuff."

"Miss Swan, are you feeling better?" asked Mr. Varner.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry I ran out like that. Sometimes the noise gets to be too much and I get headaches," I explained.

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Ok, B. Let's get to Bio," said Edward grabbing on to my arm.

Edward led me to biology and helped me find my stool. We spent the last ten minutes of lunch talking about the competition in Seattle. We were both going to sign up for the contest. We were both playing the piano even though I did think about playing the guitar. I just felt more confident about the piano. Mr. Banner came in and started class. I couldn't really do much since we were working with microscopes today but Edward did his best to describe what he saw to me.

Once the bell rang he helped me off my stool and led me to music. We spent all of music working on our pieces for the contest. Peter was excited to hear that we both would be entering the contest. He helped me fill out my form. I decided I wanted to write something new for the contest. I gave Peter a CD that already had one of my songs on it to send in. If I make the finals, I will play my new song. Once the bell rang, Edward helped me out to my locker. I got a new lock that I could open with a key.

Once I had my things from my locker, I let Edward lead me out to Rose's car. Rose was going to drive me to Edward's house since Edward, Emmett and Jasper had basketball practice. Edward kissed my check before he left me with Alice and Rose. I could hear them giggle as he kissed me. I got into the backseat of Rose's car. I listened to them chat while we drove to the house. Once we were there I got out and unfolded my cane. Alice grabbed my arm but I stopped her.

"Let me try on my own, Ali. It will help me get used moving around on my own," I said softly.

"Ok, B, but Rose and I are right here if you need to grab on to us," she said.

"Thanks," I said as I started to tap my way to the porch. I tapped each step three times before I stepped up. I counted five steps. Once I was on the porch, I tapped my way to the door. "This is the door, right?"

"Yes, the knob is on the left about three feet down from your hand," said Rose.

"Thanks," I said as I reached down for the door knob. I turned it and pushed the door open. I tapped my way through the door and over to the couch.

"Bellsie, it's good to see you, sweetheart," said Esme. I turned toward her voice and tapped my way over to her. I reached my hand out and felt her grab it.

"It would be good to see you to, Esme," I chuckled.

"You know what I mean, smartass," she chuckled.

"I know. It's just the joke that never gets old," I chuckled.

"B, lets go up to my room," said Alice.

"Ok, Ali. Lead the way," I said as I stuck out my arm. "I can't do that many steps yet."

"I've got you, B," said Rose.

"Thanks, Rosie," I said as she led me to the stairs. "Just go slow so I can count the steps."

Rose helped me up all twelve stairs. She turned me to the left and led me down to Alice's room. It was still the third door down. Alice opened the door and I was hit by the scent of vanilla and lilacs. I chuckled to myself. Some things never change. Alice's room always smelled like vanilla and lilacs.

"Ali, I can't believe your room still smells like vanilla and lilacs."

"I love the smell," chuckled Alice.

"I missed it," I said as I took a deep breath. "Don't ever change it."

"I won't, B," she chuckled as Rose led me over to the bed. I sat down and sighed. I loved her bed.

"Do you guys remember when the three of us would sleep together in this bed?" I sighed as I laid back onto the bed.

"Yes," chuckled Rose as she climbed in behind me.

"I couldn't sleep in this bed for weeks after you left. It smelled like you," whispered Alice as she climbed in front of me.

"I used to sleep in the t-shirt you and Rosie gave me the night before I left. I think I wore it every night for three months," I said softly.

"What was Phoenix like, B?" asked Alice.

"It was hot and dry. I hated it. The kids were rude and mean. I was miserable," I said softly.

"Did you make any friends?" asked Rose.

"No, no one felt like home to me. You, Ali, Em, J, and E, you are my home," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"What about boys?" asked Alice. "Did you have a boyfriend?"

"No, nobody wants a blind girl," I said softly.

"I think someone does," whispered Alice so softly I wasn't sure if I heard her correctly.

Alice, Rose and I fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms like we used to. I felt comfortable and normal for us. They are my sisters. I was startled awake sometime later when the door to Alice's room got thrown open and Emmett let out a loud yell.

"Holy Hell, that's hot," bellowed Emmett.

"Wow," muttered Jasper as I felt Alice and Rose sit up next to me.

"What the fuck, Emmett? You scared the shit out of me," snapped Rosalie.

"I'm sorry, baby, but seeing you three in bed together was hot," chuckled Emmett.

"Em, you are such a pervert," I chuckled as I scooted off the bed. My foot got in Alice's covers and I started to fall. Before I hit the ground I felt a tingle when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Whoa, you ok, B?" chuckled Edward.

"I'm fine, E. Just got my foot caught in Ali's blanket," I chuckled as I turned back toward the bed and reached out for Alice and Rose. "I guess we got a little wild this afternoon, didn't we girls?"

"I guess so. I didn't notice much with all the moaning you were doing, B. But then Rose is fantastic," purred Ali as she grabbed my hand. I heard all three boys gasp.

"Alice, between you and B, I don't think I can ever be with a man again," purred Rose as she patted my ass.

"What?" bellowed Emmett. I couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that exploded from my chest.

"Em, you make it too easy for me to mess with you," I chuckled.

"B, you are mean," he grumbled.

"Em, I am just how you made me after years of picking on me," I chuckled. "I have six years to make up for."

"Whatever, B," chuckled Em. "Come on, Rosie. We only have an hour before your parents will be here for dinner. I need to show you what a man feels like."

"Ok Em. Thanks for the awesome roll in the sack, B," chuckled Rose as she gave me a hug.

"No really, thank you, Rosie," I chuckled.

"You are horrible, B," chuckled Edward.

"That's not what Ali and Rosie said," I smirked. "E, can you help me get to the bathroom?"

"Sure," he chuckled.

Edward led me out of Alice's room and down the hall to the bathroom. I went in and quickly finished my business. I washed my hands and opened the door. Immediately, Edward was by my side. He grabbed my arm gently.

"Let's go to the hammock," whispered Edward.

"Ok."

Edward grabbed my cane and slowly helped me get down the stairs. He led me through the kitchen where he told Esme where we would be if she needed any help. He led me outside and to the hammock. He helped me lay down then climbed on next to me. He reached over and pulled me into his arms. I felt his body relax as mine did.

"E, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I whispered.

"I guess it's because I was waiting for you," he whispered softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Every girl that I would look at, I would find myself trying to see you in them. B, nobody compares to you. You are so beautiful, kind, smart as hell. My heart was ripped out of my chest when you left. Yesterday, when I saw you sitting at that table was the first time I have really smiled in six years."

"Wow," I said as tear fell from my eye.

"Did you have a boyfriend in Phoenix?" whispered Edward.

"No. I didn't have any friends. I never felt the pull to anyone like for you. Plus, nobody wants to date the blind girl," I whispered.

"I do."

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? **


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" I asked

"I want you, B. I want you to be my girl," said Edward. I reached up and gently grabbed his face in my hands.

"Really?" I whispered as my tears fell from my face. I felt Edward wipe my tears off my face.

"Yes, silly girl. I've been waiting for you for six years," he whispered. "I love you, B."

"I love you too, E," I whispered.

I felt Edward lean down and press his lips to mine softly. I kissed him back a little harder. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. I felt Edward weave one hand into my hair and wrap one arm around my back as he rolled us so that he was laying on me. Suddenly, we heard someone squeal and some one groan. We broke apart and I looked in the direction of the noise.

"What in the hell was that?" I asked.

"That would be Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper," chuckled Edward.

"I'm so happy for you, B," squealed Alice as she and Rose jumped on the hammock with us.

"Thanks, Ali. Who groaned?" I chuckled.

"I did. You just cost me $50, B," grumbled Jasper as he and Emmett climbed on with us.

"How?" I asked.

"I bet Emmett that it would take you until at least Friday before you declared yourselves to each other. He said it would be sooner," explained Jasper.

"Sorry, J," I chuckled.

"It's ok, B," he chuckled. "I'll get it back from him sometime."

"You wish," chuckled Emmett.

"Well see," said Jasper.

"Kids, dinner is ready," hollered Esme.

"Yes, mom," we all hollered together.

We were all chuckling as we went into the house. Edward led me to the sink and helped me wash my hands. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he lead me to my seat. I could hear Charlie and Renee whispering to Carlisle and Esme about something but I wasn't sure what. I heard the door bell ring and Esme went to open the door. I heard Rose and Jasper's parents come in the house. I stood up and tapped my way out to the living room. William and Catherine were another set of parents to me. William and I used to play pranks on the others all the time. Especially Emmett. He always called my T-Bells because we were always causing trouble while Catherine called me her little SweetieBells.

"Well, look who it is. T-Bells came back," chuckled William Hale.

"Hey Will," I said as I was pulled into his arms and I couldn't stop the tear from falling from my eye. "Have you been keeping up the good work?"

"You know I have, T-Bells," he chuckled. "We missed you, kid."

"I missed you too," I said as Catherine put her hand on my shoulder. I reached around and pulled her into my arms. "Cat?"

"Hello SweetieBells. You look beautiful," she whispered as she hugged me. "I haven't seen Jasper or Rosalie this happy in a long time. We are so glad you are back."

"I am too," I chuckled. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Ok," they said at the same time

"Esme, everything smells delicious. Is that chicken spaghetti?" I asked as we made our way back into the kitchen

"Yes, how could you tell?" she asked.

"I could smell it," I chuckled.

"Impressive," chuckled Carlisle. Everyone laughed with him.

"We have the spaghetti, corn, salad and rolls. Do you want all of that, love?" asked Edward. Suddenly I heard Carlisle, Will, and Charlie groan at the same time I heard Renee, Cat, and Esme squeal.

"What?" I demanded.

"Esme, Cat, and I just won a new pair of shoes," squealed Renee.

"How?" I asked confused.

"We bet Charlie, Will, and Carlisle that you and Edward would declare your love for each other by tonight. They thought you both were to stubborn to admit it for at least a few months," explained Cat.

"I think you all need to go to gamblers anonymous," I chuckled. "Em and J had a bet on us too."

"So did Rose and I," whispered Alice.

"What?"

"I bet Rose that he would tell you by tonight. She said it would take him at least a month," chuckled Alice.

"Seriously, you all have a problem," I chuckled.

"Whatever, Isabella," chuckled Renee. "All I know is I get some new shoes."

"Thanks, Bella," grumbled Charlie. "I should make you go to the mall with her."

"I don't think so, Charlie. You made the bet. You have to go with her," I chuckled as I turned to Edward. "I will take a little bit of everything, please."

"Anything for you, love," whispered Edward. I heard the woman sign and the men groan at him. I chuckled lightly as he made my plate. "There you go."

"Thanks, E,"I whispered.

"So how was school today, kids?" asked Esme.

"Boring," we all answered together. We all chuckled softly.

"Actually, Charlie and Renee, I had another headache today," I said.

"How long did it take for the pill to work?" asked Charlie. I heard him pull out his notebook. We kept track of how frequent and how long they took to go away.

"It took about an hour and a half. But I may have waited to long before I took the pill. I was already feeling it before I went into trig but instead of going to the nurse and getting my pill, I waited about half an hour. The pain got so bad, I nearly fell," I said softly.

"Bellerina, does this happen a lot?" asked Carlisle.

"No, I haven't had one in three months until today. If the noise level gets to be to much or if I am stressed, I can get a headache."

"What were you stressed about?" asked Carlisle.

"E offered to try to teach me how to swim. I'm worried about getting hurt," I whispered.

"I don't think you should be learning to swim right now," said Carlisle. I was taken back a little by this.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Bellerina, do you know what kind of doctor I am?" he asked.

"No," I said confused.

"I am an Ophthalmologist," He said. I gasp slightly.

"What's an Ophthalmologist?" asked Jasper.

"It's an eye surgeon," I whispered. I turned towards where my parents were sitting. "Did you know this when we moved back?"

"Yes, that's why we moved back, Isabella," said Renee.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bellerina, I might be able to restore your sight," said Carlisle. I heard everyone gasp. I whipped my head toward Carlisle.

"What?" I asked softly.

"There is a procedure that is new. I need to run a few tests first but once I do I will know if I can do this. If I can I would go in and put in an implant that reattaches your nerve endings. If it works, you could be able to see again," he said softly.

"But they told me I would never be able to see again," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"This procedure is pretty new. There are only two other doctors besides myself who have ever done this. There are some risks involved."

"What kind of risks?"

"Well from what I have seen from your records and based on where the damage is, if we do this, you might have to relearn how to walk and talk again. Of course, as with any surgery there are risks of death and permanent paralysis," he explained. I could feel my anger starting to build. How could they not tell me about this before we moved.

"How long have you know I was blind?" I snapped.

"Charlie and Renee contacted me six months ago," said Carlisle.

"Charlie, Renee, how could you not tell me this before we moved back?" I snapped.

"Bella, we didn't want to stress you out., said Charlie. I had to get out of here. I can't believe they would lie to me.

"E, let's go," I said as I pushed away from the table and grabbed Edward's hand. I felt Edward stand up and pull me away from the table. I felt Charlie grab my free arm. I pulled it out of his hand.

"Bella-" he started. But I couldn't take it anymore.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME? I HAD JUST ACCEPTED THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE AGAIN. I CAN'T GO THROUGH IT ALL AGAIN!" I screamed as my tears finally fell off my face.

"Bella-" whispered Charlie.

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO ALWAYS BE HONEST ABOUT EVERYTHING. YOU WERE BOTH SO MAD AT ME FOR WAITING SO LONG TO TELL YOU WHEN I STARTED GETTING THE HEADACHES. I TELL YOU EVERY TIME I FEEL OFF. YOU SHOULD HAVE PREPARED ME FOR THIS!" I screamed.

I pushed on Edward to move. He led me out of the house and helped me get into his car. He sped off and I sat there and cried. I felt Edward reach over and pull me into his chest as he drove. I know they didn't mean to lie to me. I am sure they thought they were protecting me but we agreed to never lie to each other. They didn't understand how hard it was for me. I couldn't see, I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell them when I needed to pee. How could they ask me to go through that again. I felt the car stop. Edward didn't say anything as he got out of the car. My door opened and I felt Edward grab my arm. He helped me out and led me into the building. He pulled me up to a counter.

"How may help you sir?" asked a woman.

"We need a room," said Edward.

"Certainly sir, can I get you to fill this out? I will need to see your ID," she said.

Ten minutes later, Edward led me up the stairs to our room. He opened the door and led me in. I went over and sat on the bed. I called Alice and asked her if she would go to my house and pick me up some cloths for school tomorrow. I laid back on the bed and curled up in a ball and cried. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me. I know my parents were going to be mad at me for running but I felt betrayed that they hadn't been honest with me. I had earned the right to be told the truth. Someone knocked on the door and Edward kissed me softly and went to open it. I suddenly felt four more pairs of arms hugging me tight. I knew it was my friends.

"B, you ok?" asked Rose.

"No," I whispered.

"B, talk to us. Tell us what you are feeling," said Emmett.

"I'm scared. I'm hurt. They lied to me. They said we were coming home because they missed you all as much as I did. They told me that I needed you all right now. They never said anything about Carlisle or another surgery," I whispered.

"I know but if there is a shot that you could see again," He said. I pulled out of their arms and sat up.

"Em, you don't understand how hard it was. I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't see anything but a few rays of light. I couldn't speak other than a few grunts for weeks. I couldn't tell anyone if I needed help going to the bathroom. I had to have someone wipe my ass, bath me, feed me. I couldn't do anything for myself. It took months before I could take one step with out crutches or someone to hold on to. I was lost inside of myself," I whispered as I let my tears fall.

"B, I think you should take the chance. This could be your shot at being able to see again," said Rose.

"I know, Rosie. I am more hurt that they lied to me. They just sprung it on me," I said. "When I first started getting the headaches, I didn't tell them because I didn't want to be a burden on them. By the time they realized that something was wrong, I had already started losing my sight in my left eye. They were really mad at me for not telling them. After that, Charlie, Renee and I made a deal never to lie to each other."

"It's going to be ok, B. You don't have to make any decisions tonight," said Alice.

"We should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow," said Jasper. I felt everyone get off the bed.

"You guys are staying here, right?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want us to, B?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, please don't leave me," I whispered as I reached out for them all.

"Nobody is leaving you, love," whispered Edward before he kissed me softly. I heard Rose groan.

"You both cost me money," snapped Rosie. I couldn't help the laugh escaped my lips.

"That's what you get for making bets," I chuckled as I stood up. "Ali, where's my bag? I need my pajamas."

"Here is it, B," said Alice as she put my pajamas in my hand. "I told Charlie and Renee that you would call them in the morning."

"Ok, thanks, Ali," I said as I felt my way to the bathroom.

I quickly went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and then went back into the other room. Edward went and changed into the pajamas that Alice brought for him. The others had changed into pajamas to. I guess they had planned to stay here anyway. We all climbed into the king sized bed and fell asleep together just like we did when we were six years old. I had my family back. I would give nearly anything to be able to see them but was it worth my life? I fell asleep wondering what life would be like if I was normal.


	8. Chapter 8

We woke up when the front desk called with our wake up call. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice all left to go home to shower. I took a quick shower and then let Edward take one. I pulled on the skirt, leggings and sweater that Alice had packed for me. I pulled out a pair of flats and slipped them on. I brushed my hair. Then I made the much needed phone call. I pulled out my cell phone and called home.

"Isabella?" answered a frantic Renee.

"Hey Renee," I whispered.

"Baby, we are so sorry. We should have told you," she cried.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you and leaving. I was just so hurt," I said as a tear fell from my face.

"Bella, where are you?" asked Charlie.

"E and I are in a hotel."

"WHAT?" bellowed Charlie.

"Charlie, we didn't have sex. Em, Rosie, Ali and J were with us. They helped me," I whispered.

"Bella, we need to sit down with Carlisle and talk about this," said Charlie.

"Ok, I'm willing to do that as long as E is there with me."

"That's fine, Isabella," said Renee. "Carlisle said we could come in after lunch."

"Ok, we will meet you there," I said. "I love you."

"We love you too, baby," whispered Renee. I hung up the phone and let my tears fall down my face. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"You ok, B?"

"Yes, I think so. We are going to meet with Carlisle this afternoon to discuss everything," I said softly.

"Will you call me and let me know how it goes?"

"Silly boy, you are going with me," I chuckled. "I can't do this without you."

"You won't have to. I am always going to be with you, love."

"I love you, E."

"I love you, B. Let's go get some breakfast," he said as he kissed me softly.

"Good, I'm starving," I chuckled.

Edward led me out of the room and to the elevator. I didn't have my cane. I hope Alice thinks of getting it. Once the elevator stopped on the bottom floor, Edward led me to a small table. I sat quietly and waited for Edward to bring me some breakfast. Edward set a plate of food in front of me.

"What did you get me?"

"I got you some eggs, toast and bacon. Do you want some juice or milk?" asked Edward.

"Some milk please."

"Be right back."

A few minutes later, Edward set a glass of milk in my hand. I thanked him. We chatted a little bit about my appointment with Carlisle. I told Edward how nervous I was about trying the surgery again. He assured me that no matter what I decided that he would be there for me. It was nice to be able to enjoy being together. After I was done eating, I pushed my plate away from me.

"I need the ladies room. Can you point me in the right direction?" I asked.

"It is about three yards directly behind you. I am going to go check us out. I will be right back," said Edward.

"Ok, E," I said as I stood up.

I put my arms out and walked till I felt the door. I ran my fingers over the sign on the door to make sure I was at the right door. I went in and quickly took care of my business. I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. I ran right into someone who was passing by. I fell back into the door.

"Watch where your going," snapped the man.

"I would if I could, asshole, but I am fucking blind," I snapped at him.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," He mumbled as he reached out and grabbed my arms.

"Get your fucking hands off me," I said. "I'm fine."

"Really, miss. Let me help you," he said as he grabbed my arm again.

"I said I'm fine."

"I'll take it from here," said Edward as he pulled me into his arms.

"Sorry, man. I was just trying to help," said the man.

"E, let's go," I said as I clung on to him.

"Ok, B, come on," said Edward as he led me away from the man. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I ran into when I stepped out of the bathroom. He was a little rude at first but then when I told I was blind he kept pulling my arms to help me. I just don't like people I don't know touching me."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go to the bathroom alone," whispered Edward.

"E, you can't be with me all the time," I said as Edward led me to the car. I heard Edward open the door.

"I know, B. But I didn't like seeing his hands on you," whispered Edward as he rubbed my check.

"I'm yours, E. Only yours," I said as I pulled his lips down to me. "I love you."

"I love you, B, forever," said Edward before he kissed me again.

I climbed into the car and Edward shut the door behind me. A few moments later, Edward opened his door and climbed in. He started the car and headed to school. A few minutes later, he stopped the car and I heard him get out. He opened my door and grabbed my hand to help me out. I took it with a smile on my face. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me into school. I could feel everyone watching us as we walked into school with our arms around each other. I felt Alice grab my arm as we approached my first class.

"B, I will see you at lunch," said Edward before he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you to, E," I said with a big smile. Alice grabbed my arm and led me to my seat. "Ali, did you bring my cane?"

"Yes, I have it here," she said as she put it into my hand.

"Thanks, Ali," I said as Mrs. Owens started class.

My morning classes went by pretty fast. I couldn't focus on anything my teachers were talking about. I was nervous about my meeting with Carlisle. I wanted to be able to see more than anything but I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to make it through the recovery. It was so hard to commit to undergoing all the hardships again. I had just started to feel like I had some control over my life. How can I just give it up on a chance?

By the time Alice and made it into the cafeteria for lunch, I was even more confused, I would give anything to be able to see my friends faces again. They were always so beautiful when we were little. I am sure they turned into gorgeous adults. Alice and I grabbed a sandwich and went to sit at our table. Edward wrapped an arm around me when I sat next to him.

"Hey B. Are you ok?" asked Emmett.

"I'm ok, brother bear," I said softly. "Just confused."

"B, no matter what you choose to do we are here with you," said Rose.

"Thanks, Rosie. E and I are leaving after lunch to meet with Charlie, Renee and Carlisle."

"Did you talk to your parent's this morning?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah. They apologized for not being upfront about everything. I apologized for running away like I did. I just don't know what to do," I said a tear fell from my eye.

"B, you don't know for sure that Carlisle is even going to be able to operate. Maybe you should let him run a few test then you can make your decision," said Alice.

"Ali, have you ever had a MRI done?" I asked.

"No, but-"

"They shove you in this small tub for what feels like ever. They tell you not to move while they shoot bright lights at you. I will probably end up with a raging headache, throwing up from the immense pain of the lights on my eyes by the time the MRI is done. It's not as simple as letting them run a few test," I explained. "You guys have no idea how much the lights hurts my eyes."

"I'm sorry, B. I was just trying to help," whispered Alice. I could tell that I had hurt her feelings.

"Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just scared to try," I said as I reached for her. I felt her come over and give me a hug.

"Oh, Jasper, better watch out. Looks like Bella and Alice may have a thing for each other. Or Bella may just be trying to take her away from you like she took Eddie from me," chuckled Lauren Mallory.

"Lauren, can't you go stalk someone else," I snapped. I heard everyone start laughing.

"It's a shame you can't see just how ugly you are, Bella. Maybe then you would see how much they can't stand to look at you and your pathetic self," sneered Lauren.

"You know what, Lauren. You can fuck off. You have been following E around since we were in Kindergarten. Here's a fucking clue. He doesn't fucking want you," I snapped loudly as I stood up. "Now if you will excuse me and my pathetic self, I can't really take that shit you call perfume any longer."


	9. Chapter 9

I whipped out my cane and tapped my way out of the cafeteria as I heard her screeching after me and everyone laughing. I knew she was right about what she said. I was pathetic. The only reason they were ever friends with me was because they felt sorry for me. Even as a child, I was uglier than the others were. It was ridiculous of me to think that they would want anything to do with me. I managed to find my way outside. I sat on the step and let my tears fall. I felt everyone come out and sit next to me,

"B, you know she was just being a bitch, don't you?" asked Rose.

"She's right. I am pathetic. I always have been," I whispered.

"You are not pathetic. You never have been. B, you have always been the strongest, most beautiful one of us," said Alice as she wrapped her arms around me.

"No, I'm not. The only reason you guys were ever my friends is because E told you that we were going to be friends. I was pathetic then and I am pathetic now."

"That is not why we are friends with you. Edward was the only one of us that was brave enough to come up to you that day, B," said Emmett.

"He's telling the truth, B," whispered Edward.

"Whatever, but now I am just a weak, pathetic, blind girl who is bringing you down," I whispered.

"Isabella Swan that is enough," snapped Rose. I gasp as she called me Isabella. "You listen and you listen good. We love you. The six years you were gone were hell for all of us. There wasn't a day that went by that at least one of us didn't mentioned you. We missed you so much. When I saw you sitting in my seat on Monday, I thought I was seeing an angel. I felt like a part of me came back."

"I missed you so much, Rosie," I cried as I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry. I am just so scared."

"I know you are, B. But you can't let a bitch like Lauren Mallory get the better of you," she said as she hugged me back. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Call me tonight and let me know how everything goes."

"I will," I said as I stood up. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, B," they said together.

Edward led me out to his car and helped me in. He pulled out of the parking lot. We made the trip in silence. I could feel my nerves getting the better of me. Ten minutes later, Edward stopped the car. He came around and opened my door for me. I unfolded my cane and let him led me into the hospital. We stepped onto the elevator and Edward pressed the button for me. The elevator door opened and Edward and I stepped out. Edward led me over to the counter.

"Hey Edward. Shouldn't you be in school?" asked a woman behind the desk.

"Hey Carmen. I'm here with my girlfriend, Bella Swan," said Edward. I felt my face get red when he referred to as his girlfriend. "We are meeting her parents here to talk to my dad."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Your parents are already in Dr. Cullen's office. If you would like to follow me, I'll take you back," said Carmen.

"E is coming with me," I said as I grabbed his arm tightly.

"Ok, Bella," said Carmen.

Carmen led Edward and I to Carlisle's office. Edward opened the door and I found myself being pulled into Charlie and Renee's arms. We spent several minutes crying into each other muttering how sorry we were. Eventually we managed to collect ourselves enough to sit down. Edward pulled me back onto the sofa and sat down next to me. I felt Carlisle come over and sit with us.

"Bellerina, I would like to apologize for keeping this from you. Charlie and Renee didn't want to get your hopes up until we knew more," said Carlisle.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I overreacted last night but I was just so hurt. I just feel like I have earned the right to have a say in what happens to me," I said.

"Your right, Bella. Renee and I were wrong for not being honest with you. But the chance of you getting your sight back was only part of the reason we came back," said Charlie.

"What was the other reason?" I asked.

"Isabella, we knew it was hard on you being without your friends for the past six years. We thought you would adjust and make new friends. We didn't realize how strong your bonds to each other were. We figured that after everything you had gone through that you deserved to be happy again," explained Renee.

"Thank you, Charlie and Renee, for bringing me home," I said softly. "Now, what about this new surgery?"

"Well, I need to run an MRI and a Cat Scan but from what I can tell from your records, I think I can restore your sight," said Carlisle.

"What kind of odds would you give me?" I asked.

"I would give you 90% chance at being successful. There is a risk because of where the nerves are that you would have to relearn how to walk and talk again but I don't think it will be as hard for you this time as it was the first time around. I can't guarantee anything, of course," said Carlisle.

"If it were Em, E or Ali, would you still recommend the surgery?" I whispered.

"Yes I would. Bellerina, I love you like you are my own. I can't promise that it will be easy because it won't be. But I can promise that no matter what you decide to do, Esme and I are behind you 100%," said Carlisle with so much convection. I knew exactly what to do.

"I will agree to the testing. I have one condition about the surgery though," I said.

"Ok, what is your condition?" asked Carlisle.

"We have to wait until after the competition in Seattle."

"When is it?" asked Carlisle.

"It is in six weeks. If I make the finals, I want to be able to compete," I said. "It's a one in a life time opportunity for me."

"I think we have a deal," said Carlisle. "I will schedule the MRI for next week. Once we get that done, we can schedule the cat scan."

"Ok," I said as I stood up. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything for you," he chuckled as he hugged me.

"Yes, you did. You helped bring me home," I whispered.

I went home with Charlie and Renee. The rest of the day went by slowly. I called Rose and Alice told them about how the meeting went. They agreed that I should at least do the testing before I make any decisions about the surgery. They said they would call Emmett and Jasper for me. Charlie helped me with my homework while Renee made us dinner. We talked about what had happened and agreed not to lie to each other anymore. There was to much at stake for me not to have a choice in what happened. By the time dinner was done, I was exhausted. I went straight to bed. I fell asleep quickly but woke up several times screaming from nightmares. I kept dreaming that I had the surgery and I was lost in the darkness again. I wasn't able to talk to anyone. They all left me after telling me that I wasn't worth it. Charlie and Renee came in and held me while I cried for hours. They tried to reassure me that everything was going to be ok but I knew that they might be wrong. Things weren't ever easy for me.


	10. Chapter 10

The next five weeks went by quickly. Alice, Rose and I spent everyday after school together while Emmett, Jasper and Edward were at basketball practice. Sometimes we would go shopping and sometimes we would go get our nails down. A couple times we went to the spa where they convinced me to get a Brazilian wax. Charlie and Renee were working hard to get the bar ready to be opened. We all helped when we could but it was hard to find time. The school finally got my Braille books so it was easier for me to complete my school work. Edward and I spent a lot of time together, um,….talking. It felt like the six years we were apart never happened. I would go his basketball games and cheer the best I could for him.

I had my MRI done the Tuesday after we met with Carlisle. Edward came with me. When it was done he carried me out to his car while I sobbed in his arms. We ended up spending two days in my closest. It was the only relief I had from the pain. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper came and we camped out in the closest together. True to their word, they never left me. To most people, it would not be a big deal but for me it meant the world. I had my friends and family with me. We also had the cat scan done. It wasn't nearly as bad as the MRI but it wasn't very much fun either.

Edward and I found out three weeks ago that we made the finals in the competition in Seattle. Our families took us out to celebrate in Seattle. Edward and I have been working extra hard on our songs for the completion. We have also been spending the last few weeks studying for the high school exit exam. With the surgery coming up, we had decided to try to test out so we could graduate with our family. Here we are on Friday, one week before the competition in Seattle. I am waiting for Edward to pick me up for school.

"Isabella, don't for get your appointment with Carlisle after school," said Renee.

"E is taking me. We will meet you there," I said as I packed up my backpack.

"Ok, Isabella. Have a good day at school," she said as the doorbell rang.

"I will, Renee," I said as I pulled the door open.

"Good morning, Beautiful," said Edward as he kissed me gently.

"Morning, Handsome," I whispered. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out to his car. He opened the door for me and helped me climb in. "Morning, Ali and J."

"Hey B," They said together.

"J, you ready to get your money back?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," chuckled Jasper. We have been trying to figure out the best way to trick Emmett into betting with Jasper. It was all a matter of timing. Today at lunch was the day. "You ready to put your acting skills to work?"

"Oh, yeah, I owe Em for many pranks," I chuckled evilly.

"B, you are kind of scary sometimes. I hope I never get on your bad side," chuckled Edward.

"Me to."

We were still laughing as we pulled into our parking space at school. Edward came around and helped me out. I had stopped using my cane since I was never alone. I always had at least one of them with me at all time. The four of us made our way to our lockers. I could smell Lauren's cheap ass perfume as soon as I got to my locker. She has been nothing but a bitch to me since that day in the cafeteria.

"Morning, Eddie," she grunted.

"Lauren, do you know that Washington has anti-stalking laws?" I asked as I opened my locker.

"To bad they don't have laws about pathetic ugly girls," snapped Lauren.

"That's is a good thing because then you would be breaking two laws," I said with a smirk. I heard everyone around us start laughing.

"You know, Bella, before you came back Eddie was mine," she sneered.

"Lauren, I may be blind but even I can see through that fucking lie. E would never be with some trashy, stalker whore, who calls him by the one name that he can't stand. Besides you are woman enough for him," I said as I turned and let Edward lead me to class. I heard the others walking next to us.

"I wish you could have seen her face. That was awesome, B," chuckled Edward.

"I just worry that she couldn't understand what I said. I mean there were more than five words in my sentence," I chuckled.

"B, have I told you how much more entertaining everything has been since you came back?" chuckled Emmett.

"Yes, Em, you did when I gave you the pie with shaving cream on it," I teased.

"That wasn't funny," he grumbled.

"Yes, it was," said everyone else.

"Ok, how about when Rosie, Ali and I poured out all of your body soap and replaced it with Nair?" I asked as we stopped in front of my classroom.

"That wasn't funny either," he grumbled.

"Yes, it was," said everyone else.

"Why am I the only one you are playing tricks on?" asked Emmett.

"You are the one who signed me up for Eharmony, brother bear. You started it," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled. "Hey, that forty year old wasn't that bad."

"Em, he still lived with his parents. He listed his hobbies as reading star trek books, collecting star trek figures and watching star trek movies. In what universe is that ok?" I asked.

"At least he was better than allergy man," pointed out Edward. "He was allergic to everything."

"True, but seriously Star Trek?" I said as the first bell rang.

"Hey Star Trek rules," grumbled Emmett as he started to walk away.

"Whatever, Captain Kirk," I yelled after him.

"I will see you at lunch, B," said Edward as he kissed me lightly.

"Ok, E."

Alice and I went and sat down in our seats. Mrs. Owens came in and gave us a test on Romeo and Juliet. It was pretty easy since I had read it several times. It was one of the few books I could find in Braille. My morning classes went by pretty quickly. I was excited about our lunch time plot against Emmett. Rose was in on it with us. I was afraid that she would tell him but she assured us that he has it coming for so many reasons. In government we went over the fifth amendment. Mike was still sitting behind me. I think I heard him adjusting himself behind me. I tried not to think about it. He has asked me everyday if I would sit with him at lunch. Everyday I tell him that I am sitting with Alice. Talk about needing to get a clue.

Trig was hard. It was definitely the hardest class I have. The Braille text book doesn't really help teach the subject very well. Alice and Rose help me but just telling me the problem and writing down my answers. Mr. Varner didn't seem to mind since he knew I was doing the work in my head. He really proved to be the most understanding of all my teacher, besides Peter. Spanish went by quickly so when the bell rang for lunch, Alice and I quickly made our way to the cafeteria. We met Edward outside of the cafeteria doors. Alice went in and grabbed us some lunch. A minute later, I threw the door opened and started the show.

"E, I can't believe you did that," I snarled at Edward as we sat down as the table.

"B, you are making it much worse than it has to be," he snapped at me.

"Ali saw you, E. How could you do this to me?" I snapped.

"Awe, the love birds are having a tiff," mocked Emmett.

"Shut it, Em," I snapped as I stood up and started to walk away. Edward reached out and grabbed my arm gently. "Don't touch me."

"B, you need to calm down," snapped Edward.

"Hey, Emmett, I bet you $100 that they are kissing by the end of lunch," whispered Jasper. I struggled not to smile as our plan work started working.

"You need to quit acting like Charlie, Eddie," I knew calling him Eddie would clinch the deal. "I already have a dad."

"Deal," said Emmett.

"Isabella, I guess there is only one thing I can do now," said Edward. I heard everyone gasp loudly. I was confused at what surprised them. Edward reached out and grabbed my left hand "B, will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

A deathly silence fell over the entire cafeteria. I reached out and Edward grabbed my right hand and put it on the ring he was holding. This wasn't part of the plan.

"What?" I whispered.

"Will you please marry me?" whispered Edward with a tight voice. I knew right then that it was the right thing to do.

"Yes," I whispered as I fell to me knees in front of him. I pressed my lips to his as everyone in the cafeteria started cheering for us. "I love you so much, E."

"I love you too, B," said Edward. He slipped the ring into my finger.

"Pay up, Emmett," chuckled Jasper.

"I thought for sure when she called him Eddie they were going to be fighting all day," grumbled Emmett as he pulled out his money. Edward stood up and helped me into my chair.

"Here is your half, B," chuckled Jasper as he pressed the money into my hand. "Congratulations guys."

"Thanks, J," I said as I shoved it into my pocket.

"B, you and Jasper planned this?" asked Emmett.

"Yep," I said.

"Was the proposal part of the plan?" asked Rose.

"Nope, that was real," whispered Edward before he kissed me softly.

"OH MY GOD!" screeched Rose and Alice as they pulled me into their arms.

"Let me see your ring, B," said Rose as she pulled my left hand up. "It's beautiful."

"Congratulations, B," squealed Alice.

"Thanks guys," I said as I hugged my sisters.

"Hey, let me in," grumbled Emmett.

"Sorry, brother bear, you couldn't handle the three of us," I chuckled as I hugged him.

"B, I think I may love you," chuckled Emmett.

"Awe, Em, sorry. You don't kiss as good as Rosie," I chuckled as the bell rang.

"You need to stop teasing me, B," chuckled Emmett.

"Whatever," I muttered as I stood up. "Go to class and learn something, Em."

"You first, B," snickered Emmett.

"Awe, Em, I'm already smarter than you," I chuckled. "Bye guys."

The rest of the afternoon went by in a flash. I can't believe Edward proposed to me. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but I wasn't expecting it so soon. But it felt right. I knew that chances are in a couple weeks I will be having surgery. I will need him more than I have ever needed him. He was proving to me that he is in it for the long run. Apparently, we were watching a movie in biology, so Edward moved my stool right next to his. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me through the entire class. Every once in a while he would kiss my cheek or nuzzle my neck. I had to stifle several moans during class. Finally the bell rang and I hopped off my stool. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to music.

Peter had us practice our music for the competition several times. I think he was really hoping one of us would win. I was starting to get a little nervous about competing. I didn't want to fall while on stage. Peter told me that he would talk to the judges about letting Edward escort me on and off the stage. I hope they allow him to. It would make me less nervous. The bell finally rang so Edward led me out to our lockers.

"Hey B, we are heading over to my house. You want to come over?" asked Rose.

"Sorry, Rosie, I can't. E and I have an appointment with Carlisle," I said as I opened my locker.

"Have you made a decision about the surgery?" asked Emmett.

"I think I am going to do it," I whispered. "I'm just scared."

"We are always here for you, B," said Jasper. "You aren't alone this time."

"I know. I will see you later, ok."

"Ok, bye B," they said together.

Edward led me out to his car and helped me in. He quickly got in the driver's seat and headed towards Carlisle's office.

"E, what made you decide to propose?" I asked.

"I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, B. I knew the day we were sitting in your closet that I wanted to marry you," said Edward.

"E, I want to get married before I have the surgery."

"What?"

"I want to get married before I have the surgery," I said again.

"Why?" he asked.

"E, if we wait until after I may not be able to say I do. Please, I don't want to wait," I said as a tear fell from my eye. "I love you so much."

"Ok, B. When do you want to get married?" he asked.

"Is tonight to soon?" I said lightly.

"Not for me but our parents will think it is," chuckled Edward.

"I'm serious," I said.

"You want to get married tonight?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Ok," He said. I heard him pull out his cell phone and start dialing some numbers. "Alice, I need your help……B and I want to get married tonight……I need you to call and get us a flight to Vegas………yes for the six of us. We won't do this without you all……ok, we are Carlisle's so I will call you when we are done……thanks, Alice. Bye."

"Thanks, E," I said as he stopped the car.

"B, you are making the happiest man alive," he said as he kissed me hard. "I love you."

"I love you to, E," I said as I kissed him again.

"We had better get in there, love," he chuckled.

"Ok," I said softly.

Edward and I slowly made our way up to Carlisle's office hand in hand. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He really did love me. Charlie and Renee were waiting for us in the waiting room. I knew there was no way that our parents would understand our need to get married immediately. I'm not even sure if I understood it but I knew it felt right. After few minutes, Carmen called us back to Carlisle's office. We got up and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me to Carlisle's office. Once we were all seated Carlisle got down to business.

"Well, Bellerina, I have gotten all of your test results back. Everything looks good. I think we should go ahead with the surgery," he said.

"You still think you can restore my sight?" I whispered softly. I felt Carlisle kneel in front of me and take my hands in his.

"Bellerina, if I wasn't sure it would work I wouldn't even suggest it. I am not saying it is going to be easy because it won't be but I think it will be worth it," he said softly as he rubbed my hands.

"Ok, when will we do it?" I asked.

"I have scheduled it for the Monday after you compete in Seattle. I will admit you the day before so we can start you on some antibiotics. The surgery will last about 6 hours. I will keep you in a medically induce coma for two days or so to help keep the swelling down. Once the swelling is under control, we can wake you up and start your recovery," explained Carlisle.

"Where will you go in at?" I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"I will make the incision here just over your eyebrow. The scar won't be noticeable after a few months," he explained as I let my tears fall. "Bellerina, I will do everything I can to make this as easy for you as I can. I think I can go in so that you won't have as hard as a time with the rehab as you did the first time."

"I trust you, Carlisle. I really do. I'm just so scared."

"Bella, you can do it. You are stronger than you were last time. You have you friends back. They have proven that they are not going anywhere," said Charlie.

"I know your right," I said.

"Well, we had better get going. Thank you, Carlisle," said Renee.

"We will see you later," said Carlisle.

"I love you, Carlisle," I said as I hugged him tight.

"I love you too, Bellerina."

Edward and I followed Charlie and Renee out to the parking lot. They were going to head over to the bar. I told them I was going over to Edward's for awhile. They said they would pick me up in a few hours. I know they are going to be upset when they realize that we flew to Vegas and got married but I had to do this. I hated to lie to them but I didn't want to fight with them about getting married. They would accuse us of rushing into things. Maybe they were right but it felt right. We had just gotten in the car when Edward's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Alice," said Edward. "Really?……ok we will meet you there in five minutes."

"What did Alice say?" I asked as I head him hang up the phone.

"She said they have our bags packed. They are waiting for us at the house. She said Esme is letting us use the family plane."

"What? Esme knows?" I asked.

"Apparently, she walked in on Alice when she was trying to book our tickets. She insisted that we take the family plane," explained Edward as he grabbed my hand.

"She wasn't mad?"

"No, she said she will explain to our parents after we leave. But she knows this is the right thing for us to do," said Edward as he stopped the car. "Let's go, love."

We got out of the car and walked inside the house together. As soon as we stepped into the house, Esme pulled us into her arms and hugged us. I could feel my tears pour down my face as I felt her love for me.

"I wish we could be there for you and Edward, Bellsie, but I know we can't. I will handle everyone else," she whispered in my ear. "You take care of my son."

"I will, Esme. I love you."

"I love you to, Bellsie. You had better get going."


	12. Chapter 12

We climbed into Emmett's jeep and rode to the small airport in silence. I knew I was lucky to have the support of my family. Together we could make it through anything. Once we got to the airport, we made our way onto the small plane. Edward helped me find a seat and put my seatbelt on. It would only take a couple hours for us to get to Vegas. Once the plane was in the air, Alice and Rose dragged me to the back of the plane so they can they could fix my hair and make-up.

"B, we are really happy for you," said Alice.

"Thanks, Ali. I know it seems kind of rushed but I love him so much. It just feels right."

"B, you and Edward are meant to be together. Besides you two aren't the only ones getting married tonight," whispered Rosalie.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The four of us were talking after Edward called. Emmett proposed to me and Jasper proposed to Alice. Apparently they were planning on proposing after graduation," said Rose.

"Of course we said yes. We all decided we wanted to get married tonight also," said Alice.

"Are you serious?" I asked softly.

"Yes!" they squealed together. We threw our arms and squealed together. We heard the boys chuckling at us from the front of the plane.

"E, did you know about this?" I asked.

"Yes, love, I did. They wanted to surprise you," chuckled Edward as he pulled me into his lap.

"Does Esme know that you are getting married?" I asked.

"Yes, she said she knew that the six of us were always going to get married at the same time. She said we always do everything together why would this be any different," chuckled Alice.

"This is so awesome. Ali and Rosie will officially be my sisters. Em and J will officially be my brothers. And E, you will always be mine," I whispered.

"I have always been yours, B," he whispered.

"I know," I whispered before I kissed him softly. "So what do we need to do first when we get to Vegas?"

"We have reservations at the Belligo so we need to check in to our rooms first. Then I thought that us girls could get ready in one room while the boys get ready in another room. We can meet in the lobby and then go get married," said Alice.

"What about rings? I don't have a ring for Edward," I said.

"Yes, you do. Esme gave me my grandparents Platt's rings for us. You are already wearing her engagement ring," said Edward.

"Ali should be wearing them," I said.

"No, Jasper gave me his grandmother's engagement ring. We will be exchanging their wedding bands also," whispered Alice.

"What about Em and Rosie?" I asked.

"I gave Rose my mother's ring," whispered Emmett.

"That's very sweet , Em," I said as I squeezed his hand.

"B, you had better buckle up, we are fixing to land in Vegas," said Edward.

Edward helped me back into my seat. He fastened my seatbelt and grabbed my hand bringing it to his lips. Once we landed at the small airport, we managed to get a couple taxi's. We rode in silence to the hotel. Edward helped me out of the cab and led me over to the couch. I sat next to Alice and Rose while the boys went to check us in. We all were so giddy about getting married. A few minutes later the boys came over and pulled us into their arms and led us upstairs. Alice gave my bag to Edward and led me her room so we could get ready. Once we were inside, I took a deep breath.

"Here B, I have your wedding dress," said Alice.

"What does it look like?" I whispered softly.

"It is a strapless white silk sundress with little blue flowers on it," said Alice. "I bought it for you last week. I just knew it was for you."

"It sounds beautiful," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "I wish I could see it."

"I know you do, B. But once you get your sight back and you are better, we will have a big wedding for all three of us," said Rose.

"What do your dresses look like?"

"My dress is pale pink. It is strapless and falls to my knees," said Alice.

"My dress is light yellow. It had spaghetti straps," said Rose.

"I'm glad we are doing this together," I said as I hugged my sisters.

"Us to, B," they said together. We stood up and started changing our cloths.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked softly as I changed into the tong and strapless bra Alice handed me.

"Of course you can," said Rose.

"Have you both had sex?"

"Emmett and I have," said Rose.

"So have Jasper and I," said Alice. "Are you scared?"

"No, I know E will be gentle with me but I worry that I won't be good at it," I whispered as I slipped my dress on.

"B, I am sure you and Edward will have an amazing night. The passion that the two of you have for each other is what will make the sex amazing," said Alice.

"Thanks, sisters," I said as Alice zipped up my dress. I slipped on my flats. "Are you girls ready to get married?"

"Yes," They said together.

Alice and Rose each looped their arms in with mine and led me down to our fiancés. As soon as we stepped off the elevator, I was wrapped in the arms of my love. Edward pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I plunged my tongue into his mouth. We broke away and I felt Edward's lips on my neck.

"You look exquisite, B," he whispered softly as I felt a tear hit my shoulder.

"I love you, E."

"You are my life, B. Let's go get married, shall we?"

"Let's go," we all said together.

Alice led us all to the wedding chapel she found for us. I walked in and smelt dozens of roses. It was the most intoxicating smell I have ever smelt. We went up to the desk and filled out and signed our marriage licenses. Rose and Emmett were going to go first. Alice and Jasper were going to go next. Then Edward and I would be last. We all agreed to be witnesses for each other. We had our pictures taken before the ceremonies. I braved the bright lights and took off my sunglasses. I hoped to one day get to look back at our wedding photos. Jasper walked Rose down the isle to Emmett while the rest of us watched. Well, they watched while I listened.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked the minister.

"We do," said Jasper, Alice, me and Edward.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, do you take Emmett McCarty Cullen to be your husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Rose.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, do you take Rosalie Lillian Hale to be your wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Emmett.

"By the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," said the minister. A few minutes later the minister chuckled and cleared his throat. "I now present to you Emmett and Rosalie Cullen."

We all cheered as Rose and Emmett made their way down the isle. Emmett and Rose came back and stood next to me so Edward could walk Alice down the isle. A few minutes later, Edward walked Alice down and the minister started hers and Jasper's wedding.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked the minister.

"We do," said Edward, me, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Mary Alice Cullen, do you take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," squealed Alice.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, do you take Mary Alice Cullen to be your wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Jasper.

"By the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," said the minister. "I now present to you Jasper and Alice Hale."

Alice and Jasper made their way down the isle while we all cheered for them. Edward gave me a small kiss before Emmett led me to the back of the chapel. Emmett and Jasper each held onto one of my arms and walked me down to Edward. Edward reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked the minister.

"We do," said Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," I whispered as tears fell down my face as I slipped his ring on his finger.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Edward with a quivering voice as he slipped my ring on my finger.

"By the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," said the minister. Edward reached up and gently cradled my face in his hands as he pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around me. "I know present to you Edward and Isabella Cullen."

Edward led me to the lobby of the chapel where we were joined by our family. We all wrapped our arms around each other as we let our tears flow. This was our family. It was going to be hard to face our parents tomorrow but we knew that as long as we have each other we could make it through anything. We walked back to the hotel in silence. Edward and I had our arms wrapped around each other.

We bid each other a good night once we hit the lobby. We needed this time to be with our spouses. Edward led me up to our room and carried me over the threshold. I pressed my lips against his as he set me back on my feet. Edward pulled me to him as he gently kissed me. I lifted my arms and started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as I had all the buttons opened, I pushed it down his arms and threw it to the side. I felt Edward reach behind me and slowly start to unzip my dress. He let it drop to the ground and I stepped out of it while I kicked off my shoes.

"Beautiful," murmured Edward as he began caressing my body gently.

I slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. I pushed the pants to his feet. I heard him step out of them and kick them to the side. Edward reached behind me and unhooked my bra and tossed to the side. I felt his hands reach up and gently caress my breast. I couldn't stop the moan that left my lips when I felt his hands on me. Edward lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He kissed me gently on the lips before making his way down to my neck and to the valley between my breast. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it while he rolled the other one between his fingers. He slowly made his way down my torso till he was at the top of my tong. He slowly pulled it off of me and moaned when he saw I was hairless. I felt Edward gently lower his mouth on to my throbbing wet core.

As soon as I felt his tongue on me, I bucked my hips slightly. Edward pressed my legs apart as he continued to plunge his tongue into me. I felt him take my clit into his mouth at the same time that he inserted one finger.

"E…don't…stop," I begged.

Edward started moving his finger in and out of me as he nibble on my clit. I could feel my orgasm building as he inserted another finger. I felt wave after wave of pleasure rush over me as I climaxed. Edward continued to devour me as I came down from my high. I felt him kiss his way up my body before he kissed me hard. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh. I needed him now.

"E, please, I need you now," I whispered. Edward reach over to grab a condom but I stopped him. "I'm on the birth control shot."

"I love you, B," whispered Edward as he slowly started to push into me.

I gasp at the pain of him stretching me. He paused and gave me a kiss before he pushed through my barrier. I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down the side of my face. Edward leaned down and kissed it away as he whispered that it was going to be ok. After a few moments, the pain went away so I lifted my hips to encourage Edward to move with me. Edward slowly started moving in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"B, you feel so good. Better than I ever dreamed," he whispered.

"God, E, don't ever stop loving me," I mumbled as he moved faster.

I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer. I could feel the tension starting to build again. I pulled Edward's lips down to mine and kissed him as my body exploded with another orgasm.

"Fuck, E… I'm going to…cum," I screamed as I felt my entire body shake.

Edward began thrusting faster and I could tell that he was getting close to his own release. I wrapped my legs tight around him pulling him into me deeper than he was before. He pushed into me a few more times before he spilled inside of me while moaning my name. We laid like that for a moment, with our bodies still connected. We eventually went and showered together. After making love again, we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

ESPOV

I knew that I was going to have to face the wrath of my darling husband and friends for letting our children go get married. They would all claim that they were all to young but I knew this was how it was meant to be. From the first day they all met, I knew they were each others soul mates. When Bella left it tore a hole in each of their hearts. William, Carlisle, Catherine and I were lost about what to do to help our children deal with losing their best friend. Bella was always the glue that held them together. I knew she didn't always see herself as clearly as we do but she was the reason they stayed together. My Edward was hit the hardest by her leaving. I could see the love he had for her when he watched her climb into the backseat of Charlie and Renee's car and drive away.

He shut down that day and retreated into himself. For several months, he couldn't look at his piano because it reminded him of Bella. He got into fights at school. His grades dropped. I was worried that he would never recover. He never really did. He put on a good show for all of us but the light was gone from his eyes. At least it was until I saw him walk back into the house with Bella on his arm. He was happy for the first time in six years. For the first time in six years, I saw my son smile.

I heard everyone pull up to the house and braced myself for their reactions. They were all laughing together when they came into the house. I wasn't surprised to see William and Catherine with them. Carlisle came over and pulled me into his arms and gave me a small kiss.

"Hello, my darling," he whispered.

"How was your day?" I asked as we sat in the living room with the others.

"It was long. We got Bellerina's surgery scheduled for a week from Monday," said Carlisle.

"I am sure it will all work out," I said softly.

"I'm sure it will as long as she has the kids with her," chuckled Carlisle. "Speaking of the kids, where are they?"

"They went to Vegas," I whispered as looked down at my feet.

"Esme, why did they go to Vegas?" asked Renee. I looked up at them all and took a deep breath as I stood up.

"They went to get married," I said.

"WHAT?" they all screeched as they jumped to their feet.

"Who was getting married?" snapped Catherine.

"They all were. Edward proposed to Bellsie this afternoon at school. Emmett and Jasper proposed to Rose and Alice after school. They flew to Vegas to get married tonight," I said.

"Why didn't you stop them?" snapped Charlie.

"I didn't stop them because I think they should get married," I said confidently.

"They are barely 18 years old. How can they be ready to get married?" asked William.

"Bellsie wanted to get married before her surgery. She wanted to make sure she would be able to actually say I do. Emmett and Jasper were already planning to propose after they graduated so they decided to do it now. Are you all really that surprised that the six of them all got married at the same time?" I explained.

"Esme, how could let them go?" asked Renee.

"Charlie, Renee, you know we love you and Bellsie. You didn't see how much her leaving effected the others. Alice couldn't sleep in her bed for weeks because it smelled like Bellsie. She and Rose would cry all the time. The kids at school made fun of all of them because they all would cry for no reason. They got into fights with other students. Emmett and Jasper hid it better than the girls did but they weren't as playful and teasing as they used to be. Their grades dropped, they didn't smile. It was heartbreaking. But the hardest part was watching Edward. He was the most devastated by her leaving. He retreated into himself. For months, he refused to even look at his piano. He didn't read or watch TV. I would hear him sobbing into his pillow at night when he though I was asleep. He stopped smiling. The day he brought Bellsie here was the first time I saw him smile in six years. The night he told her he loves her, was the first time in six years he was able to sit on the hammock. She is his life. I couldn't say no."

"Esme is right," said Catherine. "Rose and Jasper weren't any better. We tried to get them involved in other things to help but nothing really worked. Even when they started dating Emmett and Alice, there was something missing. They needed SweetieBells."

"Isabella, wasn't any better. Phoenix was hard for her. She didn't make any friends. Not one. She said they didn't feel right to her. Then she started getting the headaches. At first we thought maybe she was doing it for attention but then she was practically living in her closest. Once her eyesight started going, she retreated even more into herself. She never smiled. She was so alone. Charlie and I didn't know how to help her. When she had the tumor removed the first word she said was E. He was always hers," said Renee.

"How did they get to Vegas?" asked Charlie.

"I let them take our plane," I said. "Charlie and Renee, you know this was the right thing to do."

"But we didn't get to see our baby get married," whispered Renee. I reached over and grabbed her hands.

"Renee, once Bellsie has her surgery and recovers from everything, we will throw all of them a big wedding," I said softly.

"I know you are right," said Renee.

"I never got to give my Bella away," whispered Charlie.

"I wanted to walk my Rose down the isle," said William.

"I wanted to do the same with Alice," said Carlisle.

"You will all get the chance," I whispered as I pulled my love into my arms.

"When are they coming back?" asked Charlie.

"Tomorrow."

"Well, I guess we had better get to work. We have a party to plan," said Charlie. We all laughed lightly with him. "My baby is getting the best welcome home from your elopement party that a girl could ever want."

"Ok, let's get started," said Will.

We spent the rest of the evening planning a party for our kids. I looked around and knew that my family was going to be ok. They were opened minded enough to let them go and let them be together. They were always meant to be together. I knew it the first day I saw them together.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

I woke up feeling my husband's arms wrapped around my naked body. My husband. I worried after I lost my sight that I would never get married much less marry Edward. He has always been the love of my life. My reason for fighting. I turned slightly and felt his lips start moving down my neck. I reached around and pulled his lips to mine.

"Good morning, husband," I mumbled.

"It's nearly lunch time, wife," chuckled Edward. "Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh god, what did I say?" I asked horrified.

"You said you love me," He whispered.

"You already knew that," I said against his lips.

"It's still nice to hear," he whispered against my lips. "I love you, B."

"As I love you, E," I said as I kissed him hard. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach.

I pushed Edward on his back and climbed over into his lap. I slid my self down on his erection slowly. I began to move my hips. I pulled Edward up to me and kissed him hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he grabbed my ass to pull me closer to him. Edward lower his lips to my nipples and bit down lightly on it causing me to moan loudly. I raked my nails lightly on his back. I felt him shutter and start thrusting harder. I needed more.

"E, harder, please fuck me hard," I begged as I felt my orgasm coming.

Edward flipped us so the he was standing at the edge of the bed while I was laying on my back. He put his hands on my hips and started thrusting harder and faster than he did last night. We weren't making love this morning. We were simply fucking. I couldn't get enough of my new husband. I felt my body shake as I was hit by my orgasm.

"FUCK …E…I LOVE YOU," I screamed loudly.

"B, please let me cum, I need to cum now," he begged as he continued to thrust in me.

"Cum for me, E," I whispered as I pulled him down and kissed him.

Edward pushed into me a few more times before I felt him spill into me. He laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, B."

"I love you, E," I said as I kissed his lips. "We had better take a shower."

"Let's go get clean, love," chuckled Edward as he jumped off the bed and swept me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom.

Once we were in the bathroom, he started the water and helped me step in. I felt him step in behind me and gently start washing my body. I could feel his cock harden against me as his hands roamed my body. I turned around and kissed him hard before I dropped to my knees and took his cock in my mouth. Edward inhaled sharply when I took him in. I began to move my mouth up and down his cock. I couldn't fit him all the way in my mouth so I used my hand to stroke the base of his cock.

"Fuck, B…your mouth…so good," moaned Edward as he weaved one of his hands into my hair.

I used my tongue to massage his head and shaft. I lightly raked my teeth along his shaft and pulled him in and out fast. I could feel him started to tense up as I continued to pull him in and out of my mouth. Edward tried to pull me off of his cock but I shook my head no. I wanted to taste him.

"B…move…I'm…going…to …fuck…cum," he panted.

I simply moaned lightly. I felt his body shutter as he came in my mouth. I sucked and swallowed every drop. It tasted salty and sweet. I don't think I could ever get enough of it. Edward pulled me up and kissed me hard. He pushed me against the wall and I felt him fall to his knees. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and lowered his mouth onto my wet core.

Edward plunged his tongue into me over and over. I reached down and grabbed the back of his head. Edward replaced his tongue with two fingers. He moved his lips to my throbbing bundle of nerves. He pulled it in between his teeth and I felt myself come undone.

"Fuck," I groaned as I felt my body let go and I came hard.

Edward kissed his way up my body and kissed me hard. We quickly finished our shower together. We dried each other off and went to get dressed. Edward told me that Alice packed me a pair of jeans and a blue tank top with a sheer white blouse to wear over it. I was surprised that she didn't pack me some silly dress. After we were dressed, we went downstairs to meet the others for lunch. As soon as we stepped off the elevator I felt Alice and Rose pulling me away from Edward telling him to go with Emmett and Jasper to check us out of the hotel. He just chuckled and did want he was told.

"Well?" they pleaded together.

"What?" I asked innocently. I knew they wanted to know how everything was last night.

"B, come one. How was last night?" begged Alice.

"Ali and Rosie, it was amazing. He was so patient and gentle. He worshiped every inch of my body. It was the most amazing night and morning of my entire life," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"That's so great, B. I knew he would take care of you," said Alice.

"It sounded so romantic," whispered Rose.

"It was," I said softly.

"Are you girls ready to go get some lunch?" asked Emmett.

"We're ready," said Rose.

We made our way to the hotel restaurant. Edward pulled out my chair and helped me sit down. Our waitress came over and took our orders. After she left I realized that in our rush to get married that we didn't think about a few things.

"Do you think they will forgive us for eloping?" I asked softly.

"I think they will, love," said Edward.

"B, I'm sure they will be mad but once we explain everything to them, they will accept it," said Alice.

"Besides they don't really have a choice. We are already married," chuckled Rose.

"I know but Charlie, Renee and I promised not to lie to each other. I just feel a little guilty," I said. "I don't want them to be mad at me or E."

"B, I am sure Esme took care of it for us," said Jasper.

"B, I have been wanting to ask you something for awhile. Why do your parents let you call them by their name to their face?" asked Emmett.

"When I first woke up from the surgery, I couldn't do much but grunt for weeks. The nurses and doctors always referred to them as Charlie and Renee. Once I started being able to talk, to me they were just Charlie and Renee. I think they let me do it because they know that after everything I had gone through that I earned the right to make that decision," I said shrugging my shoulders.

We quickly ate our breakfast and paid our bill. We grabbed a couple of cabs and made our way back to the airport. We would make it back to Forks at around 3pm. Edward called Esme and let her know what time we would be back. We loaded up on the plane and took off towards Forks. Edward and I spent the entire flight wrapped in each others arms. We couldn't get enough of each other. Our need for each other was so intense that it was sometimes overwhelming. We didn't need to speak to tell each other what we needed. Our bodies spoke for us. We didn't make love but our bodies never separated.

Eventually, I had to move to my seat and buckle up. The plane landed at the Forks airport and we gathered our belongings and made our way off the plane. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist to help me make my way down the stairs on to the ground. We had barely taken five steps when Edward pulled us to a stop. I heard everyone inhale sharply.


	15. Chapter 15

"What is it?" I whispered to Edward.

"Our parent's are standing a few feet away," muttered Edward.

"Do they look mad?" I whispered softly.

"I can't tell," whispered Edward.

"Isabella-" started Renee but I interrupted her.

"Renee, I am sorry we got married without telling you. I just knew it was the right thing to do. I love E so much. I wanted to make sure I could say my vows to him. Please forgive me," I cried as I reached out for her.

"Bella-" started Charlie.

"I know you are hurt that I lied to you. I'm sorry about that but I can't live without E any longer."

"Isabella, we aren't mad at you, baby. We know that you needed to do this. We wish we could have been there but somehow we know that this was right. Welcome to our family officially, Edward," said Renee as she hugged both Edward and I.

"Thank you, Renee. I promise to take good care of her," said Edward.

"We know you will, son," said Charlie as he hugged us both.

"Daddy," whispered Alice.

"Baby, are you happy?" whispered Carlisle.

"Yes, Daddy. I love Jasper with all my heart," whispered Alice. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we knew it was right."

"As long as you are happy, Baby, then I am happy for you," said Carlisle. "Jasper, take care of my daughter."

"I will, Carlisle," said Jasper. "I love her more than anything."

"Mom, Dad, please don't be mad. I love Emmett," said Rosalie.

"Rosalie, we understand. We are happy for you and Emmett," said William.

"We are happy for all of you," said Catherine. "Now we had better get going."

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"We are taking you home, Bellsie," said Esme as she put her arm around my shoulder.

"Um, where is home exactly?" asked Edward.

"You all will just have to be patient," chuckled Esme.

Edward led me over to Emmett's jeep. We all climbed in and took a deep breath. Emmett started the car and we headed to our new destination.

"That went better than I thought it was going to," I said softly.

"I wonder where we are going?" asked Alice.

"I don't know," said Edward. We drove in silence for several minutes. I was surprised that our parent's were so understanding.

"Where the hell are we?" bellowed Emmett as he stopped the car.

"Why are we here?' asked Rose

"Where?" I asked softly.

"Why are they getting out?" asked Jasper.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"Should we get out too?" asked Alice. I was getting pissed that they weren't telling me anything. I'm blind!

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" I screamed.

"Sorry, B. We are in front of that large white manor on Maple street. Do you remember it?" asked Rose.

"Yes, I love that house. Why are we here?" I said.

"We don't know. I guess we should get out and find out," said Edward.

We quickly got out of the car. Edward led me up the stairs of the porch to where our families were waiting for us. I heard them chuckle at our confused faces.

"What is going on?" I asked impatiently.

"Welcome home," our parents all said at the same time.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice. I could tell the others are just as confused as I am.

"We mean this is your home. Welcome to it," chuckled Charlie.

"You all got us a house?" I asked.

"Yes, Carlisle and I bought this house a few years ago. We have been fixing it up. We decided that this was the perfect place for the six of you to live until you go to college at least," explained Esme.

"We spent all night moving your belongings into the house," said Will.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. We have everything set up for you," said Charlie. "Why don't we go inside?"

"Ok," I said.

Edward opened the door and swept me into his arms and carried me into the house. I heard Alice and Rose squeal when Jasper and Emmett did the same. Once we were inside, Charlie handed me my cane. They gave us a tour of the house. They went slowly so I could tap my way around. It was the only way for me to be able learn to be able to move without my cane. The house was pretty big. The downstairs had two living rooms, a formal dining room, a half bath, and a large kitchen with a small breakfast nook. There was a small laundry room off the three car garage.

We went upstairs. The first door to the left of the stairs was Rose and Emmett's room. Rose told me that the walls had been painted red. They brought her bed and dressers along with Emmett's entertainment center. We went to the next room. This was Alice and Jasper's room. It smelled like vanilla and lilac. Alice told me that the walls were a sage green. They brought her bed and bedroom furniture. She said that Jasper's entertainment center had been moved onto their room. Next, we went to mine and Edward's room. Edward pulled me into his arms as he whispered in my ear what it looked like.

"The walls are painted a dark purple. Our bed sit on the north wall. Our bed had white and purple blankets. There is a night table on each side of the bed. Your books are stacked on the left side of the bed, love. Our dresser is to the about 10ft from your side of the bed. Our closet is over here. Your cloths are on the left side and mine are on the right, love. Our entertainment center is right here and the bathroom is next to it," he whispered softly.

"It sounds beautiful," I whispered softly as a tear fell down my face.

"It doesn't compare you to, my love," he said as he kissed me.

I heard the others go back downstairs. Edward kissed me again and led me back down the stairs. Edward led me into one of the living rooms and we joined our families. Carlisle and Esme welcomed me into the family. William and Catherine congratulated us on our marriage and hugged us both. They all commented on our rings. They were touched that the boys had passes down parts of their families to us. Our parents had gotten us a cake and some champagne so we could celebrate our marriages. We decided to change into our wedding attire so they could get pictures of us feeding cake to each other. We all vowed not to shove it into each others faces. We looped our arms together and drank our champagne. We put some music on and had our first dances and our father/daughter dances. They threw us the best wedding reception. All to soon, it was time for them to leave.

"Thank you for everything, Charlie and Renee," I said through my tears. "I love you both."

"We love you too, Isabella," cried Renee as she hugged me tight.

"We are happy for you , Bella," whispered Charlie in my ear. "We will see you in a few days."

"Thank you, Bellerina, for making my son happy," said Carlisle as he hugged me.

"I love you, Carlisle," I said.

"We love you too, Bellsie," said Esme as she hugged me and Carlisle.

"Congratulations, T-Bells and Edward," said Will.

"Thank you, Will," I said as I hugged him.

"You look beautiful, SweetieBells," said Catherine.

"Thank you, Cat," I said as I hugged her.

Our parents left and we all went into the living room and sat on the sofas in the living room. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and took a deep breath. It has been an emotionally draining couple days. We sat there in silence for several minutes enjoying the quiet. I think we were all surprised that our parents were as accepting as they were. I mean for they moved us into a house. They threw us a party to celebrate our marriages.

"I can't believe they did all of this for us," I whispered softy.

"I know. I thought for sure Charlie would try to kill me," chuckled Edward.

"I figured Will would at least punch me a couple times," chuckled Emmett.

"I thought Carlisle would have us all arrested," chuckled Jasper.

"I was afraid that Cat would disown me," said Rose. "She has always talked about us having big weddings."

"I knew that Esme would calm them down. I bet they were pissed yesterday," said Alice. "Jasper, husband of mine, lets go to bed. I am exhausted."

"I am to," chuckled Jasper.

"Shall we go to bed, love," whispered Edward.

"Yes, my love, lets go," I whispered.

We said our goodnights and locked up the house. Edward helped me up the stairs and into our bedroom. We didn't say a word to each other as we undressed for bed. We made love silently for hours. We took the time to enjoy each other's bodies slowly. We didn't need to hurry. We had forever. We finally fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The six of us spent Sunday enjoying our new home. Alice, Rose and I made breakfast for our husbands. We spent most of the morning lounging around in the living room. We still had a few things we wanted to pick up from our parent's houses but we weren't in a big hurry. We all had agreed to split the household expenses three ways. None of us were hurting for money. Our grandparents had each left us with hefty trust fund when they passed. We were given money each month to use for our needs. I hardly used mine. Charlie and Renee helped me invest most of mine. I had done pretty well and didn't need for much. We didn't have much food in the house so the six of loaded up in Emmett's jeep and headed to the grocery store.

Alice, Rose and I were excited about our first trip as married women. We made our husbands push the carts while we decided what we wanted. We were in the produce section when I smelt Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Katie Marshall, Eric Yorke, Tyler Crowley, and Mike Newton up to us. I heard everyone groan when they noticed them.

"Hey Eddie," said Lauren.

"Lauren," said Edward shortly.

"So Eddie, I was thinking maybe you and I could go to the movie's tonight," said Lauren.

"Lauren, please stop hitting on my husband," I snapped.

"You mean your fiancé," snapped Lauren.

"No, I mean my husband. Now leave E and I alone," I snapped.

"When did you and Edward get married, Bella?" asked Jessica.

"Not that it is any of your business, Jessica, but they, as well as Emmett and I , and Jasper and Alice, got married Friday night," snapped Rose.

"WHAT?" yelled Mike, Tyler, Eric and Katie.

"We got married in Vegas on Friday," said Emmett slowly.

"How could you?" asked Tyler.

"The minister asked us if we would take each other, we said yes, he pronounced us husbands and wives," I said. "I mean, really it was pretty standard."

"But Eddie, you and I were supposed to be together," whined Lauren.

"Lauren, I don't know to make this any clearer than B and I have made it. You and I have never, will never be together. Please stop embarrassing yourself," snapped Edward.

"Bella, did he force you to marry him?" whispered Mike. We all let out a hardly laugh at that question.

"Mike, E has never made me do anything. I love him. He loves me," I said. I took a deep breath and decided to tell them about everything. " Do you really what to know why we got married so fast besides the fact that we love each other?"

"Yes," said Mike. I took a deep breath. I hadn't mention to anyone at school about my surgery.

"B, you don't have to tell them," said Edward.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?" asked Katie.

"No, I am not pregnant, Katie," I laughed before turning serious. "I am having surgery in a week to try to regain my eyesight. We will miss the last few months of school while I am in rehab relearning how to walk and talk again. I wanted to marry E while I knew I could say my vows to him."

"Oh Bella, are you scared?" asked Katie.

"Yes, I am," I whispered softly.

"Oh poor Bella. You will do anything to get people to feel sorry for you," snapped Lauren.

"Lauren, shut the fuck up. I have had about enough of you and your loud mouth. Leave my sister alone," snapped Rose.

"Whatever, Rosalie Hale. You and Alice are just as bad as she is," snapped Lauren. "All three of you are whores."

"It's Rosalie Cullen, you bitch," snapped Rosalie. I heard her jump in front of me and slap Lauren.

"How dare you hit me, Jessica?" screeched Lauren. Jessica hit Lauren!?

"Lauren, I am tired of you being such a bitch to everyone. I am done. Leave Bella and Edward as well as the others alone," snapped Jessica. I heard Lauren run off crying. "Congratulations everyone. We will see you at school tomorrow."

"Thank you, Jess," I said softly.

"Your welcome, Bella," she said before she and the others left us alone.

"Rosie, Ali, are you ok?" I asked.

"We are fine, shocked, but fine," chuckled Alice. "Lets finish up here so we can go home."

We quickly finished our shopping and paid for our groceries. I could hear people in the store talking about our showdown with Lauren. I could also hear them talking about our marriages. I chuckled to myself. By tomorrow morning, everyone in town would know we are married. We loaded our groceries into the car and made our way home. Everyone unloaded our groceries and put them up while I familiarized myself with the kitchen.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day in our room together. We laid in bed with our arms wrapped around each other after we made love again. It was peaceful and quite. I worried that three just married couples would have to listen to each other but I didn't hear the others at all, even with my sensitive hearing. Edward helped me get my cloths ready for the week and we crawled into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

We woke the next morning when our alarm went off. We quickly showered and got dressed for school. I pulled on my jeans and white sweater and brown leather boots. Edward and I went downstairs and joined the others in the kitchen. We were going to have to go to school early so we could get our names changed on our school records. We were going to take copies of our marriage licenses to prove that we are married.

"B, would you like some toast?" asked Alice.

"Yes, please, Ali."

"Are you guys ready for today?" asked Rose.

"Yes, I am ready to tell everyone that I am Mrs. Bella Cullen," I chuckled.

"I like how that sounds," said Edward.

"I like, Mrs. Alice Hale, personally," chuckled Alice. "Here's your toast, Mrs. Bella Cullen."

"Thanks, Mrs. Alice Hale," I chuckled.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen, here is some milk," chuckled Rose.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rosalie Cullen," I laughed.

"You three are incorrigible," laughed Emmett.

"Thanks, Em," I said as I ate my toast.

"We had better be going," chuckled Edward. "B and I are taking my car because we are going to stay after school to practice for Seattle."

"Emmett and I are taking his jeep so we can go to get a few things from my house. Jasper, Alice, do you need anything ?" said Rose.

"We are going to take Jasper's truck so we can go to my house and pick up a few things," said Alice.

We cleaned up the kitchen quickly and made our way out to the garage. Edward helped me get into the Volvo. We quickly made our way to school. Edward and I chatted about our music for Seattle. We had decided to stay at school and practice everyday. We really wanted to one of us to win. I knew Edward would win. He was a natural at the piano. We pulled into the parking lot and Edward came around and helped me out. He wrapped his arms around me as the six of us made our way into the school. I could hear the few students that were already here whispering about us. I just rolled my eyes and let Edward lead me into the office. We approached the desk. I heard Mrs. Cope shuffle over the desk.

"What I can do for you all?" she asked.

"We need update our personal files," I said softly.

"How do you need to update them?" she asked confused.

"Well, I need to change my last name from Swan to Cullen," I said.

"Mine is changing from Cullen to Hale," said Alice.

"I am going from Hale to Cullen," said Rosalie.

"What?" she asked.

"Mrs. Cope, Bella and I got married Friday," said Edward. "Here is a copy of our marriage license."

"Rose and I got married on Friday also," said Emmett.

"Here is our marriage license," said Rose.

"Jasper and I were also married on Friday. Here is our marriage license," chirped Alice.

"Ok, um, I need the six of you to go into the conference room while I talk to Mr. Stevens," said Mrs. Cope.

Edward led me into the other room and helped me find my seat. We sat in silence for a few minutes. The door to the room opened and I heard Mrs. Cope and Mr. Stevens come into the room. They sat down and sighed slightly.

"Well, I can't say that I have had a situation like this before," he chuckled. "I need to call your parents and confirm that they know you six got married. We will update your records. We need you to have these slips signed by your teachers."

"I'm sorry, what do the slips say?" I asked as I was given mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella. They just inform your teachers of your marriages and that they need to update their files. This just helps us know that they will do it," he said. "You all had better get to class."

"Mr. Stevens, I need to speak to you about another issue, sir," I said softly.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ok, would you like the others to leave?" he asked.

"No, sir. They already know about this. I am having surgery on my eyes one week from today. I am hoping to be able to restore my eyesight. I am afraid I will be missing the last few months of school. I am going to need Edward with me during those months. We will need to test out of our classes so we can graduate at the end of the year with the others."

"Are you sure you and Edward are ready to take the test?'" asked Mr. Stevens.

"Yes, sir. We have been studying for the past several weeks. We would like to be able to stay in school but I will be spending the next few months learned how to walk and talk again."

"Very well, we can issue the test on Friday," He said.

"We can't take it Friday. We are leaving for Seattle Friday morning after first period for the competition," I said quickly.

"How about Thursday then?" asked Mr. Stevens.

"That will be fine," I said.

"Good luck on the test and your surgery , dear."

"Thank you, sir."

The six of us stood up and left the office. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to our lockers. I could hear the other students whispering about us as we made our way down the halls. I heard the others chuckling. We grabbed our books and hung up our jackets in our lockers. We all made our way down to my first period class. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly.

"I'll see you at lunch, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, Mr. Cullen."

Alice and I made our way up to Mrs. Owens' desk and gave her our slips. She gasp slightly but signed them and gave them back to us. We went and sat in our seats and got ready for class. I could hear the students whispering about us as they made their way into class. I heard some of them speculate that we were all pregnant. I chuckled as I leaned over and told Alice what they were saying. She barely managed to stifle her laugh as Mrs. Owens started her class. Everyone was whispering to each other during nearly the entire class.

"Class, what is so interesting that you need to talking while I am teaching?" snapped Mrs. Owens.

"Mrs. Owens, we heard that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, all got married this weekend. We were just wondering if it was true," said Austen something.

"Well, girls, would you like to answer him?" asked Mrs. Owens.

"Yes, we did. We flew to Vegas Friday after school and got married," I said.

"Is it true that you got married because you are pregnant?" asked some girl.

"No, none of us are pregnant. I can only speak for Edward and I, but we chose to get married now because in a week, I am having surgery on my eyes. We are hoping to be able to restore my eyesight but I may have to relearn how to walk and talk again. Edward and I agreed to get married now so I could say my wedding vows," I explained.

"Jasper and I got married because we love each other very much. The six of us wanted to be able to share this experience with each other," said Alice.

"Bella, are you scared about the surgery?" asked some boy.

"Yes, I am. It was very difficult for me to decide to go ahead with another surgery."

"You have had surgery on your eyes before?" asked Mrs. Owens.

"Yes, when I was fifteen we found out that I had a brain tumor growing behind my left optic nerve. I had already lost the sight from my left eye and I was quickly losing the sight in my right. After I had the tumor removed, I could only see a few rays of lights out of my right eye. My eyes are very sensitive to light so I have to wear my sunglasses all the time. I spent a year after my surgery learning how to walk and talk again. I will probably have to do the same thing this time," I said as a tear fell down my face.

Just then the bell rang. I gathered my belongings and let Alice lead me to my next class. Government went much the same as English. Mike got upset about everyone whispering about us that he yelled at everyone to shut up and stormed out of the classroom. Everyone was pretty shocked by his outburst. As the bell rang ending class, I was feeling a headache coming on. Alice and I tracked down Edward and he took me to the nurses office so I could take a pill. She insisted that I stay in their till lunch. She tried to force Edward out but I told her I needed my husband. Apparently she hadn't heard the rumor because she took off out of the room mumbling something about checking with the office. Edward and I chuckled slightly.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me as the pain left my head. I told him what happened in English. He was upset that they had pressured me into telling them about the surgery. But I told him it was better than them thinking the only reason we got married was because he knocked me up. He agreed but felt bad that I had to tell everyone about the tumor and my past health issues. I told him as long as I had him I didn't care what happened. Once the bell rang for lunch, we left the nurses office and made our way to the cafeteria. As soon as we stepped in everyone got quiet.

"E, why did they stop talking?" I whispered.

"I don't know, B," he chuckled as we got into line.

"What would you like for lunch, wife?" he asked.

"I will take a turkey sandwich please, husband," I chuckled. Everyone was still deathly quiet except for Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper who I could hear laughing from our table.

"Turkey it is," chuckled Edward. "Everyone is staring at us."

"Great," I groaned. Edward led us to our table and we sat down. "Ok, guys, why is everyone staring at us?"

"It's because they all know how you lost your sight, B," chuckled Emmett. "I think they are worried about you."

"Just what I need," I grumbled as I stood up. I turned and faced everyone. "You can stop staring at me. I am not going to kill over. I promise."

"We just want to help you, Bella," said Mike loudly.

"I know you do. I appreciate it but right now, there is nothing you can do. The tumor is completely gone. Seriously, I'm great," I explained. I turned and sat down in my chair. Slowly everyone started talking again. "Awe, music to my overly sensitive ears. So, did you all hear that apparently Ali, Rosie and I are all pregnant?"

"I heard that," chuckled Emmett, "but I heard that none of you were sure who the father of your babies are."

"What?" I chuckled. "That is ridiculous."

"I know. B is totally my baby's daddy," chuckled Alice.

"Oh my god, she fucking cheated on me because she is my baby's daddy to," chuckled Rose.

"Well, I don't know which of you bitches is my baby's daddy. So you both have to pay me," I chuckled.

"Newton's face got a glazed over look when you three talked about being with each other," whispered Emmett just loud enough for us to hear him. The six of us busted out laughing at that.

Edward and I left early so we could get our slips signed by the teachers who classes we missed. Mr. Varner and Senora Goff congratulated us, while Coach Clapp and Mrs. Owens didn't say anything. The bell rang so we made our way to our next class. Mr. Banner congratulated Edward and I on our marriage and wished us a long happy life as he signed our slips. We thanked him and took our seats. We were watching another movie so I scooted my chair over and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. He kissed me a few times during the movie causing Mr. Banner to chuckle and clear his throat when he walked by us. I am pretty sure I turned about five shades of red.

Once the bell rang, Edward helped me off my stool and led me to music. I could hear Lauren Mallory mutter under her breath as we walked by her. We went by our lockers and grabbed our things before we went to music. We told the others we would see them at home later. We just made it to class as the final bell rang.

"Well, if it isn't the newly weds," chuckled Peter.

"Sorry, we are late. We wanted to grab our things from our lockers since we are staying afterwards to practice," explained Edward.

"It's fine. Are you both ready for Seattle?" he asked.

" I think so," I said softly.

"You both will do wonderful," said Peter. "Now go practice."

"Yes, sir," we said at the same time.

Edward and I spent the next two hours practicing. I threw everything I could into my music. This was the last chance I would have for awhile to be normal. I wanted to do good. I knew that no matter how I do, everyone is going to be proud of me for trying but I needed this. Edward came in and pulled me off the piano. He said I was going to practice myself to death. I just kissed him and let him lead me out to the car. Once we were in the car I called Carlisle and told him about the headache. He said it was probably from the stress and noise but to let him know if it happened again. I promised that I would let him know.

Once we made it home, we found the others in the kitchen making dinner. They made spaghetti and garlic bread. We sat around the kitchen table and enjoyed our family dinner. Afterwards, Edward and I washed the dishes. We finished up some homework then studied a little bit for the test we would be taking in Thursday. Mr. Stevens told us that he could rush the results through and he would get them Friday morning before we went to Seattle. It would be one less thing for us to worry about. We quietly made our way upstairs and went to bed. After we made love, we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Tuesday and Wednesday went by fast. Mr. Stevens called the six of us down to his office on Tuesday and told us that he had gotten several phone calls from parents who were concerned when their children came home telling them about our marriages and my surgery. He asked me if it was ok if he held an assembly for the parents and the students to let them know what was going on. I didn't really want him to but I knew that it needed to be done. So we started Wednesday, with an assembly. Edward told me that the entire gym was packed with parents and students. I got up and told my story. I gave them every detail about the headaches, the failing eyesight, the tumor, the surgery and the recovery. I also told them about my upcoming surgery. I explained to them the reason the six of us chose to get married and I asked for their support. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose stood next to me the entire time. They held my hands as I cried and hugged me when I was done.

The rest of the day went by quickly. After Edward and I had practiced in the music room for a couple hours we met the others and our parents for dinner at Esme and Carlisle's. I could tell that they were glad to have us back in the house. I think they missed the noise. They all told me how proud they were of me for telling my story and told me it took a lot of strength to stand in front of so many people and let them in. I told them it just needed to be done. After we all helped clean the kitchen, we hugged our parents good night and went home. Edward and I went straight to bed. We made love slowly, pouring all of our love into each other. We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

We woke up Thursday morning and quickly took a shower. After we got dressed, we made our way downstairs to the kitchen. I was getting nervous about taking the test today. Because I am blind, Peter was going to read me each question and mark my answers for me. I was thankful that he volunteered to do it but there was so much pressure. If I didn't pass, I wouldn't be able to graduate with my family. That was nearly unbearable to even think about.

"B, you want some breakfast?" asked Rose.

"No, my stomach is in knots this morning," I said softly.

"B, you are going to pass this test without any problems," said Emmett.

"Thanks, Brother Bear. I'm just worried. If I don't pass it I won't be able to graduate with you all in May."

"You are going to pass. You are the smartest person I know," said Alice.

"Thanks, Ali. It's just with the competition tomorrow, the test, the surgery. I don't know," I whispered.

"Just take it one day at a time, B," said Jasper

"I'll try," I said softly.

"We had better get going, love," said Edward.

"Ok, husband, lets go finish high school," I said as I stood up.

We hugged everyone and made our way out to the car. They wished us good luck as we left. We made it to school pretty quickly and pulled into the parking lot. Edward reached over and pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently. He pulled back and helped me out of the car. He wrapped his arm around me as we made our way into the office.

"Good morning, Edward and Bella," said Mrs. Cope.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope," I said softly.

"Morning," said Edward. I could tell he was getting nervous also.

"Bella, you and Mr. Davis are going to be in room 103. Edward, you will be in room 110. You will have all day to take the test so please don't rush through it. We will break for lunch and you can join the others in the cafeteria. Just make sure you are back before the end of lunch. Edward, I will be monitoring your test. Mr. Stevens will be acting as Bella's monitor. Any questions?" asked Mrs. Cope.

"What do we do when we get done?" I asked.

"If you get done before the end of school, Mr. Davis said that you can go to his room and practice for your competition tomorrow. Just check into the office first, please."

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "Let's get this started."

Mrs. Cope led Edward and I to our rooms. We stopped at my room first. Edward gave me a quick kiss before Peter led me to my seat. Peter told me that he put a bottle of water and some snacks on the desk next to mine if I needed anything. He told me to take a few deep breaths and to try to relax. He knew that the stress wasn't good for me. Once the bell rang started first period, we took a deep breath and began the test.

We started out with the math section of the test. Peter read each problem slowly. I would work the problems out in my head and he would mark the answer for me. There were a hundred math problems for us to work through. It took me two hours to get through the math section of the test. I felt like I did pretty good on it but I wasn't sure. We went on to the English part next. This part was much easier for me. We managed to get through it and the government parts before the bell rang for lunch. All I would have to do is science part after lunch. Peter led me out to the hall where Edward was waiting for me.

"You ok, B?" asked Edward.

"I'm fine," I said as he led me down the hall. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. The math part was brutal," chuckled Edward as we walked into the cafeteria. We got in line and grabbed a slice of pizza and a coke. We went over and joined the others at our table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, how's the test going?" asked Alice.

"Fine, I am done with everything but the science," I explained.

"I still have the government and the science parts to go," grumbled Edward.

"Awe, Poor E," I chuckled.

"Shut it, wife," teased Edward as he kissed me.

"Awe, young love is so nauseating," groaned Lauren as she walked by.

"It's almost as bad as your perfume," chuckled Emmett.

"Whatever," muttered Lauren.

"Good one, Brother Bear. You have learned so much," I said as I pretended to wipe a tear off my face.

"You are a good teacher, sister bear," chuckle Emmett.

"Ok, well B and I need to get back to our test. We will see you at home later," said Edward as he stood up.

"Later guys," I said as I stood up.

Edward and I slowly made our way back to our classrooms. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked down the hall. Edward kissed me softly and let Peter lead me back into the classroom. I got settled in my desk and waited for the bell to ring so I could finish. I heard the door open again and Mr. Stevens came back in. The bell rang and Peter began reading the final part of the test to me.

An hour and a half later, I was done with the test. I took a minute and laid my head down on the desk. I could feel the stress roll off of me when I was done. Mr. Stevens said as soon as Edward was done that he would personally take the test down to the state office in Seattle and wait while they were being processed. I thanked him for everything he has done for us. Peter led me to the office so that I could sign out of the test. Then he led me down to the music room so I could practice.

I sat down at my usual piano and started playing my song. I threw every bit of my fears, strengths, courage, love and worries into the notes. I tried to express my love for Edward. My love for Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose. I am not sure how long I had been playing when I felt Edward sit down next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and just hugged him.

"How are you, husband?" I asked.

"I'm tired but I am glad that test is done," chuckled Edward. "How do you think you did?"

"I think I did ok," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I could feel the stress roll off me when I was finally done."

"You seem much more relaxed than you have in a couple days," whispered Edward.

"There is just do much going on. I have decide to just let it go. Let it fall the way it is going to," I said softly.

"That is a great idea, love. Let's go home," he whispered.

"You didn't practice today," I pointed out.

"I know but I think we are ready. We have been practicing for weeks. I think we need to go home," he said as he pulled me up.

"I love you, husband," I whispered before I kissed his lips softly.

"As I love you, wife," he murmured against my lips.


	19. Chapter 19

We wrapped our arms around each other and slowly made our way out to the car. Edward helped me in and then quickly made his way to the drivers side of the car. He reached over and pulled me into his arms as he drove us home. He pulled into the garage and helped me out. He swept me into his arms and carried me upstairs to our room. He sat me on the bed.

"Don't move. I'll be right back," he said.

I heard him go into the bathroom and start the water. He came back and lifted me into his arms again. He carried me into the bathroom and helped my take off my cloths. He quickly took his off and helped me into the hot bath. He sat down behind me and settled me in between his legs. I could feel my body relax immediately.

"This is nice," I murmured.

"I thought you might need a hot, relaxing bath," chuckled Edward.

"Can you believe we have almost been married for a week?" I asked softly.

"It's been the best week of my life," whispered Edward.

"Even better than when we went and saw Batman in the theater when we were nine?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. I mean Batman rocks but getting to see you naked is way better," chuckled Edward.

"Really? I am way better than Batman. If I didn't already love you I definitely would now," I chuckled.

"Silly girl. You have always been ranked above Batman," chuckled Edward. I turned and straddled Edward's lap.

"E, why did you kiss me the day I moved away?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"I wanted to be your first kiss. I have loved you since I saw you that first day of kindergarten, B," He whispered. "I was afraid you would go to Phoenix and forget about me."

"E, I never forgot about you. I replayed that kiss in my head every second of everyday. When I woke up from my surgery, I couldn't see anything but you in my head. You gave me the strength to keep trying. I have loved you forever," I whispered .

I pressed my lips to his and kissed him gently. Edward pulled the plug and helped me get out. He dried me off then dried himself off. He swept me up into his arms and carried me to our bed. He laid me down and slowly started kissing me. He was gentle and kind. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh. I needed inside of me now. I pushed him on to his back and slowly slide down on his hard cock. I moaned as he filled me completely. Edward sat up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my ass and started pulling me into him as he started thrusting slowly. We didn't need to speak. Our bodies were speaking for us. The sound of our skin slapping against each other, the sounds of erratic breathing, our moans and grunting as we made love to each other. I could never get enough of my husband. I needed him like I needed air to breath. He was mine and I was his forever. As we both climaxed together, I knew that no matter what happens when I have my surgery that my Edward will always be here, holding me in his arms, loving me forever.

We stayed wrapped in each other for several minutes. I lowered my lips to his and kissed him softly. Eventually, we got up and got cleaned up. We packed our bags for Seattle. The six of us had decided to stay the night in Seattle after the competition instead of driving home. We had just put our bags by the front door when the doorbell rang. Edward pulled the door open and I could tell that it was our parents.

"Charlie, Renee, is everything ok?" I asked franticly.

"Everything is fine. Can we come in?" chuckled Charlie.

"Of course. Please come in," chuckled Edward. Edward led me into the living room and we all sat down.

"We just wanted to see how the test went," asked Carlisle.

"I think it went good. It was hard but I feel I did good on it," I said.

"Me to. The math part was brutal but I felt the other parts weren't to bed. Mr. Stevens took the test to Seattle as soon as I was done. He said he was going to wait for them to be processed. We will get our results in the morning," explained Edward.

"That was very generous of him," said Esme.

"So are you both ready for the competition?" asked Renee.

"Yes, I think so. We have been practicing a lot this week," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"We are very proud of both of you," said Carlisle.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bellerina, most people who are facing what you have would be bitter. You are taking on a marriage, the competition, the test, and an upcoming surgery. Edward, most men would not be willing to go through all of this with the woman they love. Seeing you two fight together makes us all proud to be your parents," said Carlisle.

"I have been bitter. It's not fair that I had to lose my family and my sight all with in a few years of each other. I was angry for a long time. I thought the reason I got sick in the first place was because I was being punished for not making Charlie and Renee stay here. But when we came back and they all accepted me so freely and unconditionally I realized that no matter what they are mine. Six years apart didn't make a difference for us. I don't think we ever really left each other. That is why I know I can make it through the surgery. I know that they will always be here for me."

"B, we love you so much. I think you are the one that holds us together," said Rose. I hadn't heard the others come in.

"You were always the one that stopped us from fighting as kids. It has always been you," said Jasper.

"I don't know about all of that," I mumbled.

"B, you don't understand. The day you came back was the day everything was made complete. You are our air," said Alice.

"Sister bear, quit being so difficult and just accept it," chuckled Emmett.

"Ok, ok," I chuckled. "I love you all to."

"Ok, kids, we have to get going. Isabella, Edward, we will see you in Seattle tomorrow night. We love you," said Renee as she hugged us both.

"Good luck, Bella and Edward," said Charlie.

"Edward, Bellsie, we love you," said Esme.

"We love you too, mom," grumbled Emmett.

"Emmett, we love you all too. Quit being a drama queen," chuckled Esme.

"Awe, Esme, that was a nice one," I chuckled. The others laughed and I heard Emmett muttering under his breath about us all ganging up on him.

"Thanks, Bellsie," chuckled Esme.

"Bellerina, make sure you have your pill with you. I don't want you to have a headache," instructed Carlisle.

"I already have it packed in my suitcase," I said.

"Well, I guess we will see you in Seattle tomorrow. Good luck to the both of you," said Carlisle.

Our parents left and we went to make dinner. Rose, Alice and I made tacos, rice and beans for us all. We sat around the table and talked about school. They told us that everyone in the school has been ignoring Lauren. I guess they go tired of listening to her mouth all the time. A small part of me felt sorry for her.


	20. Chapter 20

After, we cleaned up our dinner mess, the others went to get packed for Seattle. Edward and I laid down on the couch together. Edward read to me while I ran my fingers through his hair. Edward must have carried me up to bed after I fell asleep because I woke up the next morning in our bed with his arms wrapped around me. I felt him press his lips to the back of my neck. I moaned slightly.

His hand slid around me and found my wet core quickly. I moaned when Edward rubbed me and slid a finger into me. I pressed back into him and I could feel his erection pressing against me. I lifted my leg and put it over his. Edward slid his hard cock into me and I stifled a moan. I felt him start thrusting into me hard. He needed me. I turned my head and found his lips. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and head him moan into my mouth. Edward rolled us so that I was on my stomach and he was inside me from behind. He pulled me onto my hands and knees and started pounding the shit out of me. It was raw and hard. I loved it.

"Fuck, E…I love when you fuck me hard," I grunted.

"I fucking love to fuck you hard," he panted as he pushed into me. I used one hand and reached down to play with my clit. I felt Edward shutter when my fingers grazed his cock. "Fuck, that's hot."

"Fuck me. I going to cum," I groaned as Edward increased his thrust.

"Cum with me, B," demanded Edward.

I felt my walls clench down on him as he spilled inside of me. Edward bent down and put his head on my shoulder. We were both panting for air. This was our most intense experience so far. Our bodies were dripping with sweat. Edward pulled out of me and swept me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. We took a shower together. Once we were done, we dried each other off and got dressed. I put on my jeans and t-shirt. I would change into my concert outfit later. Edward swept me into his arms and carried me downstairs. I was hit by the smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage. Edward carried me into the kitchen and started chuckling.

"They made us a big breakfast, B," He said. "They have a sign hanging on the cabinets that says congratulations on your baby."

"That's perfect," I chuckled. "Thanks guys."

"Your welcome, B," laughed Emmett. Edward sat me in my chair and made my plate for me.

"What time are you all leaving?" I asked as I ate my food.

"We are leaving at lunch," said Rose. "That way we can get checked in at the hotel and change before we come to the civic center."

"Send me text and let us know what room we are in," said Edward.

"Will do. I don't think any of us what to hear what we did this morning," snickered Emmett. I felt my face turn about five shades of red. I could feel my tears welling up in my eyes. "It must have been pretty good the way B was moaning."

"Emmett, stop," growled Edward as he pulled me into his arms. I couldn't stop my tears from pouring out of my eyes.

"Come on, Eddie. You must have done something right," chuckled Emmett. I let out a sob as I heard someone smack him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Emmett, you hurt her feelings, you ass," snapped Rose. I felt Emmett come around and wrap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, sister bear," he whispered. I felt one of his tears fall onto my shoulder.

"I know you are, Em. It's just that after I have my surgery, E and I won't be able to be together for awhile," I whispered through my tears.

"I know. I'm sorry. I think its great that you and Edward love each other so much," He whispered.

"Thanks, Em," I said as I hugged him.

We finished eating and we all left to go to school. We all took Emmett's jeep since Edward and I would be riding with Peter and Mr. Stevens to Seattle. Once we got to school, we slowly made our way down the hall to our lockers. Edward and I waited for the others to put their things up before we went to our first period class. Mrs. Owens told us to report to the gym for a short assembly. Edward wrapped his arm around my wait as he lead me through the crowd into the gym. The six of us were able to find a seat on the bottom row of the bleachers.

"What are Will and Cat doing here?" asked Alice.

"Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee just came in," said Emmett.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"Guess we are fixing to find out. Mr. Stevens is fixing to start speaking," said Edward. Everyone in the gym got quiet.

"Edward and Bella, will you please join me?" asked Mr. Stevens. Edward and I stood up and I let him lead me to the middle of the gym. "Thank you for coming out this morning and supporting Edward and Bella. They have both worked very hard over the last six weeks preparing for this competition. They have faced more challenges than most of us will during our entire life times. Regardless of how they do tonight, I want them to know that I am very proud of them. Edward and Bella, thank you for not quitting, for always pushing each other and for loving music the way you do."

I could feel the tear pouring down my face when everyone started cheering for us. Edward wrapped me in his arms and just held me as he spoke for both of us.

"I am sure B feels the same way I do when I tell you that the support we have had through out the last few weeks has meant a lot to us. Most people our age have never known true pain and suffering. I can't honestly say that I have either. My wife has gone through more than any one person should ever have to go through in a lifetime. She inspires me to be a better man. I know she is just as thankful as I am for the love and support that you have given us this morning. Regardless of how we do tonight, we will have given it our best. Unfortunately today will be our last day of school since B will be going into the hospital Sunday. We ask that you keep her in your prayers that the surgery will be successful and her recovery will be easy. Thank you."

"Edward and Bella took a test yesterday that tested their knowledge of what they would need to know in order to graduate with their classmates in May. I personally took their tests down to the state board of education office in Seattle and watched them being graded. It is my honor to tell you that Edward passed his test with an average of 98%. Bella passed her test with an average of 100%," said Mr. Stevens proudly. "Edward and Bella Cullen will be graduating with their classmates at the end of the year."

Everyone started cheering and clapping for us again. I was starting to think I would never be able to stop crying. I managed to stammer out a thank you to Mr. Stevens and our fellow students before Edward led me to Peter's classroom. A few minutes later, we were joined by Peter, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Will, Cat, and Mr. Stevens as well as Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper.

"Congratulations, Isabella and Edward," squealed Renee.

"Good job, kids," chuckled Charlie.

"We are proud of you, Bellsie," whispered Esme as she hugged me. "You to Edward."

"Gee, thanks mom," chuckled Edward.

"Bellerina, I always knew you were the smarter one of the two," chuckled Carlisle.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too," chuckled Edward.

"E, its not my fault I am smarter than you. Oh, wait yes it is," I teased my husband.

"B, I don't mind that you are smarter than me. I get to be the trophy husband," chuckled Edward.

"T-Bells, congratulations," chuckled Will. "Cat and I will see you tonight in Seattle.

"Why do you call her T-Bells?" asked Peter curiously.

"Because when she and the others were little, we would gang up on the others and pull pranks on them. We were always causing trouble. So I called her trouble- Bells. But eventually shortened it to T-Bells," explained Will.

"Somehow I can see Bella as a little prankster," chuckled Peter.

"SweetieBells and Will were the worst. They mostly play their pranks on Emmett since he would play just as many on them. Esme, Renee and I spent so much time trying to keep them out of trouble," chuckled Cat.

"Um, Cat, do I need to tell them who really cut out the toes in all of their socks?" I smirked.

"SweetieBells, we have to go," chuckled Cat. I heard Will begging to know who did it as Cat pulled him out of the room. The rest of us started laughing at them.

"Well, we had better get going," said Mr. Stevens.

"Ok, we will see you all in Seattle tonight," I said as I hugged my family. "Well, you will see me. I will hear you I guess."

"Let's go, B. They understand what you meant," chuckled Edward.

"Ok, I love you all," I said as Edward pulled me from the room.

"We love you too," they yelled back at me.

"Edward, can you go get your bags?" asked Peter as he grabbed my arm. "I will take Bella to the car."

"Ok, be right back," said Edward.

Peter led me to the car. He helped me into the backseat. He and Mr. Stevens got in the front and a few minutes later, Edward got into the back next me after putting our luggage in the trunk. Mr. Stevens pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Seattle.


	21. Chapter 21

The drive to Seattle felt like it took forever. Mr. Stevens and Peter made small talk but I just laid my head on Edward's shoulder and listened to him breath. After a few hours, we pulled up to the civic center. Edward helped me out of the car and grabbed our bag. Alice was going to bring our overnight bags, so all we had were our cloths for the concert. Edward and Peter led me to the check in desk.

"Can I get your names?" asked the woman sitting at the table.

"I have Edward and Isabella Cullen," said Peter.

"We don't have a Isabella Cullen on the list," she said.

"It will be listed as Isabella Swan," I said shortly.

"Oh right, here you are. I thought you said your name was Cullen," said the woman.

"It is Cullen. Edward and I got married a week ago," I explained.

"Hmm, I need you both to come with me for a moment. We might have a problem," said the woman. Edward held my arm as we followed the woman into a small office.

"Irina, what is going on?" asked a man sharply.

"These are two of our contestants. We have a problem," said Irena.

"What would it be?" snapped another man.

"Apparently they got married a week ago," said Irina.

"What is the problem with that?" asked the first man.

"We can't have a pregnant girl on the stage. It will send the wrong message," said Irina.

"I am not pregnant," I snapped.

"Why else would you get married so young?" snapped Irina.

"What is your name, dear?" asked a third man.

"Isabella Cullen. It was Swan before I got married," I explained.

"Irina, please go back out and finish checking the rest of the contestants in. We have no problem here," said the first man. "Isabella and Edward please make your way to the auditorium."

"Thank you," we said together.

Edward led me to the auditorium. We found a seat in the front and waited for the others to join us. I could hear the others talking amongst themselves about the competition tonight. It seems like several of them knew each other. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and tried to block out some of the noise. After several minutes, I heard three people walk across the stage. Everyone got quiet as we waited for someone to speak.

"Thank you for being on time today. We have a lot of work to do today to get ready for tonight. Let me introduce myself and my fellow judges. I am Aro Volturi. This is Cauis Santiago. Beside him is the Marcus Stefan. We run the New York School of Fine Arts. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Once we announce you, please come up on stage. This is the order you will be playing in tonight. So we have Felix, Jane, Heidi, Liam, Alec, Edward, Senna, Demetri, Tia and finally Isabella," explained Aro. I sat there for a moment not knowing what to do. I needed help getting onto the stage. "Isabella, are you going to join us?"

"I would love to but I need Edward to help me get on stage," I said as I stood up. I should have brought my cane.

"Why do you need help?" asked Marcus.

"I'm blind," I said sharply. I heard everyone gasp loudly

"Well, Edward, please help your lovely wife onto the stage," said Aro. I heard the others gasp again when he said I was Edward's wife.

"Thank you, sir," I said as Edward grabbed my arm and helped me up the steps.

"Certainly, my dear. Now lets run through the show a few times. Good luck to you all," said Aro.

For the next few hours we went through the show. None of us played our full pieces but we gave enough to at least know that we were good. Most of us played the piano but a few played the cello. I had a feeling the judges were going to have a had time deciding on a winner tonight. Eventually we broke for dinner. They provided us with a buffet in one of the conference rooms. Edward led me down the line and helped me fill my plate. We went and sat down with the others. I could feel their eyes on me.

"You all can ask me anything you want about my eyes," I said as I began eating.

"How did you learn to play the piano when you are blind?" asked Tia.

"Edward taught me how to play the piano when I was six. I have only been completely blind for three years," I explained.

"How did you lose your eyesight?" asked Felix.

"I had a brain tumor growing behind my left optic nerve. By the time I was fifteen I had lost all the sight in my left eye and most of the sight in my right eye. I had surgery to remove the tumor and lost my remaining vision except for a few rays of light in my right eye."

"Was it hard to be play the piano blind?" asked Senna.

"At first, it was. I have only been playing again for about two years."

"She also plays the guitar," chuckled Edward.

"E," I hissed.

"When did you learn to play the guitar?" asked Marcus. I didn't realize the judges were in here with us.

"About a year ago," I said softly. I heard everyone gasp.

"How did you learn the guitar while you are blind?" asked Liam.

"Because I lost my sight, my hearing is better than most. I could hear the differences in the cords. Once I learned what each cord was, I messed around on my guitar until I could fine them automatically," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Will you play for us?" asked Aro. "You can use my guitar."

"I guess," I said.

Aro handed me his guitar and I pushed back from the table slightly. I took the pick he offered me and took a deep breath. I knew exactly what song to play. I could feel the tear already building in my eyes as I began strumming a song I had written. I used to dream of the day I would tell Edward I was in love with him. I began to sing the song softly.

"It feels like I have been looking for love everywhere

Every time I turned around I just saw emptiness.

I ran and ran looking for you

But you weren't there

I cried and begged but I still felt empty

Then I heard your voice

I looked up and saw your eyes

I could feel you breath on my neck

You lips burned my skin

You told me you love me

I ran afraid of the feeling building inside of me

I wanted you but I was afraid

I prayed for strength to let you in

I needed you and you were there

I was never empty again

Then I heard your voice

I looked up and saw your eyes

I could feel you breath on my neck

You lips burned my skin

You told me you love me

I turned around and saw you standing there

I wasn't afraid anymore

You gave me the strength to fight, to love again

All I need is you to complete me

Then I heard your voice

I looked up and saw your eyes

I could feel you breath on my neck

You lips burned my skin

You told me you love me

Then you heard my voice

You looked up and saw my eyes

You could feel my breath on your neck

My lips burned your skin

I told you I love you"

As I finished the song, I could feel my tears pouring down my face. I tried to our all of my love for Edward into it as I played. I was so happy with him. I felt Edward pull the guitar out of my hands and pull me onto his lap. He kissed me gently.

"B, that was beautiful," he whispered.

"I wrote that for you, E," I whispered back.

"You wrote that, Bella," asked Alec.

"Yes, I write all of my music."

"Wow," I heard everyone mutter at the same time.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, you need to get to wardrobe and began getting ready," said Cauis.

Edward took our plates to the trash for us. He came back and held onto my arm so he could lead me to the women's dressing room. He gave me a kiss before he handed me my bag. He also gave me a bottle of water and told me I should go ahead and take a pill. I was getting a small head already. He knew me to well. I promised to take it. I walked into the dressing room and Tia helped me get into a chair so the hair dressers could fix my hair.


	22. Chapter 22

"Thanks," I said as I opened my bag and pulled out my medicine bottle.

"Your welcome, Bella," she said. "Do you need help opening that bottle?"

"Yes, please," I said as I handed her the bottle.

"Here is one pill," she said as she placed it into my hand. I took it with nearly all of my water.

"Thank you."

"I am going to put the bottle back in your bag."

"Thank you, Tia," I said.

"Miss, can you take off your sunglasses so I can start fixing your hair," said a woman rudely.

"Sorry, I forget I have them on most of the time," I whispered as I pulled them off my face an shut my eyes.

"How can you not tell when you come inside and the whole room is darker?" she smarted off.

"She is blind," snapped Tia.

"Oh, I'm sorry," whispered the hairdresser.

"It's fine," I said softly.

"No, it's not. You shouldn't be rude to anyone like that," snapped Tia.

"Tia, it's fine. I am used to narrow minded people," I whispered.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I really am sorry."

"I know," I said as she began fixing me hair.

"So Bella, how long have you and Edward been married?" asked Tia.

"One week."

"Are you pregnant?' asked Jane.

"No, I'm not pregnant. I am having surgery on my eyes on Monday. My doctor thinks he can restore my eyesight. We wanted to get married while I knew I could say my vows," I explained.

"Why wouldn't you be able to say your vows after the surgery?" asked Heidi.

"She will probably have to relearn how to walk and talk after her surgery. It's because of where they put the implant to reattach the nerves," said Tia.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"My father had the same surgery done about two years ago," said Tia. "He lost his sight because of a tumor also. His doctor took out the tumor and put the implant in at the same time. He spent three months learning everything again."

"Is he ok now?" I whispered.

"He is better than ever," whispered Tia.

"I'm glad to hear that," I whispered as a tear fell from my face.

Once they were done fixing my hair and make-up, I changed into my concert cloths. Alice and Rose had helped me pick them out. I knew that most of the contestants would be wearing dresses so I decided to go a different direction. I pulled on my red leather pants, my silver strapless halter top and my red leather heels. We were all told it was time to gather on stage so Tia led me to the door where Edward was waiting for me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently.

"You look exquisite, wife," he whispered.

"Thank you, husband. Tia, how does E look?" I asked.

"He looks smoking hot in tight black pants, a tight black dress shirt with the top three buttons left undone and a pair of black leather boots," she chuckled.

We all gathered back stage and waited for the program to start. I could hear Aro introduce himself and the other judges. He welcomed them to the show and hoped they enjoyed our performances. He then welcomed Felix out to the stage to begin the night. For the next hour, Edward and I sat backstage with our arms wrapped around each other. We listened to everyone who went on before him go out and play. They were all very good but I knew Edward was better. Finally it was Edward's turn to go out on stage. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him hard.

"I love you, E," I whispered.

"You are my life, B. I love you to." he whispered as he kissed me again. He took a deep breath and went out on to the stage.

As Edward began playing, I could feel his love, his desire, his passion for me. I could feel his excitement as life together was just starting. I could feel his fingers grazing my hips as he pulled me closer to him with each note he played. As he finished playing, I felt a rush of excitement run through my body. He stood up and bowed to the audience. He turned and walk right to me and kissed me hard. I threw my arms around him as I deepened the kiss. We broke away when we heard people snickering behind us.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Nothing, we just noticed that you didn't hear them say we were having a ten minute intermission," smirked Felix.

"No, we didn't," chuckled Edward.

Ten minutes later, the show started with Senna's performance on the piano. About 45 minutes later, it was my turn to perform. I was very nervous about being the last performer of the evening. I gave Edward a kiss and he wished me luck. He told me he loved me and I kissed him again before he led me out on the stage. I sat in the middle of the piano bench. I took a deep breath and let the music flow through my fingers.

I poured everything I could into my music. I played for the six years I lost with Edward. I played for the years of painful headaches. I poured out the years of living in the darkness. I poured out my hope of getting to see my husbands face soon. Getting to look stare into his green eye's again. I played for hope that I would be able to see my friends and my family again. I hoped to be able to gaze upon my children's faces. I threw all of my worry and stress over the surgery and recovery. I left it all here. I couldn't take it with me. As I played my final notes, I felt the tears running down my face. I could hear a few people in the audience crying with me. For a few seconds, everyone was completely silent. I stood up and bowed to the audience as I heard them all start cheering and clapping for me. I felt Edward grab me arm. I turned and let him lead me off the stage.

"B, love, that was amazing. I could feel so much of it," he whispered as he let his tears fall.

"I love you so much, E," I whispered as I kissed him.

We were told to go out on stage. Apparently the judges had picked their winner. As we made our way out to the stage, everyone told me how great I did. I thanked them and told them they were all amazing musicians. We stood on the stage while Aro, Cauis and Marcus all made their way up to the stage. I could feel the nerves hitting as we stood there.

"Weren't they all amazing tonight?" asked Aro. Everyone clapped for us once more. "Thank you to all of our competitors. You should all be proud for how well you played. We have decided on the top three competitors. Our third place winner will receive a $5,000 per year college scholarship to the school of their choice. Our second place winner will receive a $10,000 per year college scholarship to the school of their choice. Our grand prize winner will receive a four year full scholar ship to the college of their choice." he explained.

"Our third place winner is Miss Tia Marten from Portland Oregon," said Marcus. We all clapped for her as she went over and took her trophy and certificate from Marcus

"Our second place winner is Mr. Edward Cullen from Forks Washington," said Cauis. Edward reached over and gave me a kiss before he went over and took his stuff from Cauis. I could hear everyone cheering and screaming in support for him.

"It is my pleasure to announce that this year's grand champion is Miss Isabella Cullen," announced Aro. Everyone jumped up to their feet and started yelling an screaming for me as they clapped. Edward came over and led me slowly over to Aro. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I took the trophy in my hands. Aro leaned in and whispered to me. "You were truly a joy to watch perform, my dear."

"Thank you so much," I whispered through my tears.

Aro thanked us all again and closed out the evening. Edward, Tia and I had to take a million pictures before we could go meet our families. We quickly ran to the dressing rooms and grabbed our belongings. We ran back out to find our families. Edward and I were attack by our families as soon as we stepped off the stage. I felt dozens of arms wrap around us. It was a little overwhelming as we made our way through the crowds to our parents. Charlie and Renee pulled me into their arms.


	23. Chapter 23

"I am so proud of you, Isabella," whispered Renee.

"You were beautiful up there, baby," whispered Charlie.

"Thank you, Charlie and Rene. For everything," I said as I hugged them both.

"Bellsie, we are proud of you," said Esme.

"Thank you, Esme," I said as I hugged her.

"Bellerina, you were amazing," said Carlisle.

"Congratulations, Bella and Edward," said Mr. Stevens.

"Thank you, sir," we said at the same time.

"I am proud of you both," chuckled Peter.

"Thank you, Peter," we said at the same time. We just chuckled lightly to ourselves.

"Bella?" said Tia from behind me. I turned around and held my hand out for her. She grabbed my hand. "I would like you to meet my father, Amun. Daddy, this is Bella Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Marten," I said as I stuck out my hand for him to shake "This is my husband, Edward. My parent's Charlie and Renee Swan.

"Please call me Amun. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Dr. Cullen, it is nice to see you again," he said. I was confused.

"You know Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bellerina, Amun was the first person I performed the implant surgery on," said Carlisle. "Your cases are very similar."

"Amun, may I as you a few questions about your recovery?" I asked softly.

"Of course you can, my dear," he said.

"From what Tia has told me you had your tumor removed at the same time you had the implant placed, how long was it before you were able to talk again?" I asked.

"Well, I was able to say a handful of words as soon as I woke up, but it took about a month of intense therapy before I could say more than five or six words at one time," he explained.

"How about being able to walk again?" I whispered.

"It took me about three months to be able to walk unassisted," he said. "Bella, you have to understand that our cases are different. From what Tia told me, your tumor was removed three years ago. Why did you not have the implant put in then?"

"Charlie, Renee and I were living Arizona when I first got sick. I was thirteen when I started getting the headaches. It took my doctors two years to find the tumor. I wasn't given the option of the implant until we moved back to Forks," I explained.

"Well, I wish you luck with your recovery, Bella. Congratulations on your win tonight. You were truly amazing to watch," he said as he shook my hand.

"Thank you, Amun," I whispered.

Tia and I exchanged cell numbers. Edward promised to call her and let her know how the surgery goes. Emmett gave Edward the key to our hotel room. We were all fixing to leave to go to the hotel when Marcus, Aro, and Cauis stopped us.

"Isabella, may we speak to you and Edward for a moment?" asked Marcus.

"Of course," I said as I turned to our family. "E and I will meet you in the lobby in a few minutes."

"Isabella, have you and Edward thought about where you are going to go to college?" asked Marcus.

"No, sir, we haven't," I said.

"Well, we would like to offer you both a place in our school starting in the summer," said Aro.

"Mr. Volturi, thank you for the offer but I am not sure I will be able to attend," I said softly. "I am having surgery on Monday. We are hoping to be able to restore my eyesight but the recovery process will take several months. Unfortunately, I will more than likely not be able to walk or talk for the next several months. I appreciate the offer."

"Well, my dear, You and Edward will have a spot in our school when you are better," said Cauis.

"Thank you, sir," said Edward.

"We wish you luck on your surgery, dear. You are truly a magnificent musician," said Marcus.

"Thank you," I said.

Edward led me out to the lobby to where our family was waiting for us. We told them about the offer they gave us. They were all thrilled for us but I couldn't help but feel like I was keeping Edward back. I know it is it selfish of me to need him so much. We made our way out to the cars and climbed in. I was trilled that I won but I felt like Edward was wasting an opportunity of a life time by being stuck here with me. I tried to put on a brave face and pretend that nothing was wrong. We made it to the hotel and said good night to everyone. Edward led me to the elevator and to our room. He opened the door to our room and led me inside. He shut the door and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know what you are thinking, B," he whispered into my ear.

"What am I thinking?" I whispered back.

"You are thinking that you are keeping from going to New York," he said as he kissed my neck.

"I am," I said softly as a tear fell down my face. He turned me around and grabbed my face gently.

"B, you are keeping me here because I want to be here. I love you. I can't live without you. You are my music, love," he whispered.

"E, you can do so much better than me," I whispered as my tears fell. He kissed my tears away gently.

"Never," he murmured.

"But-" I started but Edward crushed his lips on to mine.

Edward pushed me against the wall and pulled off my shirt. I raised my hands and began to unbutton his shirt. I pulled it off of him and threw it to the side. Edward kicked off his shoes as I started to undo his pants. I pushed them down. I hissed when I realized he was going commando. He stepped out of his pants and started to undo my pants. He pushed them done along with my panties. He lifted me so I could kick them off. He pressed me against the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel the tip of his erection teasing me.

"Do you feel that, B? Can you feel how much I need you?" he whispered into my ear.

"E, please," I begged him.

"Please what, love." he said softly .

"Please make love to me. I need you," I whispered.

"I can't live with out you, B," he whispered as he pushed into me softly.

He slowly began to thrust in and out of me. He was making love to me. I could feel his need for me every time he filled me. He was right, we couldn't live with out each other. He pressed his lips to mine again and we kept our lips against each others as we made love. I pulled him closer to me as I felt my climax coming. He reached down and cupped my ass as he moved us to the bed. He laid me down on the edge of the bed and started moving faster inside of me. I kept my legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped into me. I could tell he was getting close as well. I started thrusting my hips against his. He was filling me so deeply.

"E, please," I moaned.

"What do you want, love?" he panted.

"Please, cum with me," I begged.

"I love you, B, forever," he moaned as he spilled inside of as my walls clenched down on to him.

"I love you, E," I whispered as he pulled out of me.

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a gentle kiss. Edward rolled over and pulled me into his arms. We spent the next few hours talking about the day. He told me that all the boys started questioning him about our relationship while they went to get ready. He said they were asking for details about our sex life but he refused to give them. I told them about my conversation with Tia and the others. He was irritated by how the hairdresser treated me but I told him how Tia stood up for me. After a few hours of talking, I fell into a deep sleep wrapped in Edward's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up the next morning with Edward's lips moving down my naked back. I moaned and raised my hips rubbing my ass against his erection. Edward grabbed my hips and pushed his cock into me in one quick move. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he pulled out and pushed back into me over and over. Several minutes later, we came together moaning each other's names. We took a quick shower together and got ready to meet our families for breakfast.

Edward grabbed our bags and led me down to the elevator. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled my close to him. We both needed to as close as we could. It was going to be hard being apart. Edward led me to the counter and checked us out before we went to the hotel restaurant. The others were already waiting for us so Edward led us straight back. He pulled out my chair and helped me sit down. He sat down next to me and pulled my chair close to his. We quickly ordered our breakfast. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and sighed as I listened to the others talk. They were going to be able to have a somewhat normal life for the next few months while I was going to need constant help. It wasn't fair that I had to do all of this again. I didn't realize I had tears falling down my face until Emmett spoke up.

"B, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I whispered as I wiped my face.

"B, you are not fine. What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"I'm just so scared," I said as my tears fell again.

"What are you scared about, Bella?" asked Charlie.

"What if it doesn't work? What if I can't learn to walk? What if I can't ever tell you all how much I love you ever again? What if I die?" I whispered as I started sobbing.

"Bellerina, I promise you are going to be fine. I am not saying it is going to be easy but I promise you that you will be able to see. I won't let you die," said Carlisle. "You will walk across that stage in May. You and Edward will have a big wedding and you will be able to tell him your vows again. I promise."

"It's just not fair. Why did I have to have a fucking tumor in the first place?" I sobbed.

"B, that tumor made you the strong, courageous woman that you are today. I love you because you never quit, you never stop fighting for what you want. I am going to be with you everyday for the rest of our lives, love. I promise," whispered Edward. I felt his own tears fall from his face.

"I love you so much, E. I want to be able to tell you everyday," I whispered as I pressed my lips to his.

"You do, love. Every time you look at me and give me your gorgeous smile, every time you whisper my name, every time you touch me I feel a tingle that shoots through my entire body. That is how I know you love me," whispered Edward.

"Wow," said Renee, Esme, Catherine, Alice and Rose. I heard them hit their husbands.

"What did we do?" grumbled Charlie, Carlisle, Will, Jasper and Emmett.

"Why can't you be as romantic as Edward?" snapped Rose.

"He is so sweet. Jasper, why don't you ever talk like that to me?" asked Alice

"Yeah, why is Edward the only romantic Cullen?" asked Esme.

"Charles Andrew, you never say things like that to me," snapped Renee.

"Don't even give me that look, William. You could learn a thing from Edward," snapped Catherine.

"Thanks a lot, Edward," grumbled Carlisle.

"Do you always have to be so smooth?" griped Jasper.

"Why can't you help us sometimes, man?" asked Emmett.

"Edward, son, I like you but you are making the rest of us look bad," grumbled Charlie.

"Way to set the bar to high for us, Edward," snapped Will. I could barely hold in my chuckle at all of them.

"Sorry, Ladies, I am sure your husbands think that your beauty shines brighter than the sun, that the mere mention of your names bring a smile to their faces," said Edward. I heard all the woman sigh and the men groan.

"Well?" asked Renee, Esme, Catherine, Alice and Rosalie.

"What?" asked Charlie, Carlisle, William, Jasper, and Emmett.

"They want to know if E is right," I chuckled.

"Of course he is, baby," said Emmett.

"Esme, darling, you know I love you," said Carlisle.

"Re, baby, you are so beautiful," said Charlie.

"Alice, I love you, honey," said Jasper.

"Cat, you are my baby, honey," said William.

"Whatever," muttered Renee, Esme, Catherine, Alice and Rosalie.

"Gentlemen, I would suggest flowers and candy," I chuckled as our waitress set our food on the table.

They all grumbled while we ate our breakfast. Edward and I just chuckled to each other. At least I feel better now. I wasn't sure that they would be glad to hear that I was feeling better but I didn't really care. We ate our breakfast in silence, except for the occasional sigh or groan from the others. By the time breakfast was over mine and Edward's shoulders were shaking from our stifled laughter.

"What's so funny, Bellerina?" snapped Carlisle.

"Nothing," I said between my chuckles.

"Really, Bella, because you and Edward seem to be having trouble keeping from laughing about something," asked Charlie.

"It's, um, just this joke he told me earlier," I chuckled.

"Really, why don't you share it with us," said Will.

"Oh, um, I will let E tell you," I chuckled.

"Gee, thanks, B," chuckled Edward. "Um, why was six afraid of seven? Because seven eight nine."

Edward and I busted out laughing. The others just groaned and told us to get in the car. We managed to get into Emmett's jeep despite the fact that we were laughing so hard I had tears pouring down my face. We started our trip back home. Emmett and Jasper spent the entire three hours begging Alice and Rosalie to forgive them. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and listened to my family. We may be a little crazy sometimes but we all loved each other. Once we pulled up the house, I heard everyone one start to get out but I stopped them.

"Ali, Rosie, you know J and Em are madly in love with you. I can hear it in their voices every time they speak," I said to my sisters. "Rosie, do you remember when we were ten and Em accidentally made you drop your snow cone at the fair. He bought you a new one and brought you a sunflower everyday for a week until you forgave him. He loved you even then."

"B is right, Rose," said Emmett. "I have been in love you since we were ten years old. I would give anything to see you smile everyday."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" asked Rose.

"I was afraid that you would never love me the same way. I mean you are so beautiful and smart. I'm not good enough for you," whispered Emmett.

"Baby, I have loved you since I was nine. I thought you didn't like me since it took you forever to tell me," whispered Rose.

"Come on, Baby," said Emmett. I heard him pull Rose out of the car.

"Alice," whispered Jasper with a tight voice. "I love you, honey. I have only loved you for as long as I can remember. I remember that first day of kindergarten when you came over and sat next to me. I thought you were so pretty. I wanted to hold your hand but I was afraid that you would make fun of me. So I went home and made you a picture. Do you remember it?"

"Yes," whispered Alice. "It was a picture of you and me at the beach. You said that is why you took me to first beach on our first date. I love you, Jazz. I am so sorry, honey."

"Let's go to our spot, honey," whispered Jasper.

"Ok, Jazz," said Alice. I heard them get out of the car together.

"That was really sweet, love," said Edward.

"I didn't want them fighting because of us," I whispered.

"I love you, wife," whispered Edward.

"As I love you, husband," I whispered as I kissed Edward.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day in bed. We made love slowly for hours. We weren't in a hurry. We had all night to enjoy each other's bodies. We kissed and caressed each other. We showed our love and devotion for each other in every touch. We didn't need to make any noises, our bodies spoke for us. We had each other for one last night. We eventually fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Our bodies cover in the sweat of our love making.


	25. Chapter 25

We woke up around 9am the next morning. Carlisle wanted me at the hospital by noon. Edward and I made love again before we took a shower. He helped me put on my yoga pants and t-shirt. He carried me downstairs to the kitchen where our family was enjoying breakfast. Neither of us were very hungry, the day we had been dreading was upon us to quickly. I could feel the tension in the room as Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice ate their breakfast in silence. Edward held me in his lap and we just sat there with our arms wrapped around each other. Every once in awhile I could feel a tear fall from his eye. Sometime I would let a tear fall from my eye. All to soon it was time for us to leave.

"B, we have to go now," whispered Edward as another tear fell from his eye and landed on my shoulder.

"O…k," I sobbed softly.

"We will be right behind you, B," whispered Alice as she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's going to be ok, sister bear," whispered Emmett as he hugged us all.

"We love you, B," said Rose as she joined our hug.

"We are in this together, B," said Jasper as he hugged us.

"I…love…you…all," I choked out between my sobs.

Edward lifted me up and took me out to the car. He opened the door and helped me get inside. He buckled my seatbelt for me before he shut the door. He quickly ran around to his side and we took off toward the hospital. He wrapped his arm around me and let me sob into his shirt as he drove us. All too quickly, he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He came around and helped me out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the hospital arm in arm. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee were waiting for us in the lobby.

"You ok, Bellerina?" whispered Carlisle through a tight voice.

"I'm…ok," I sobbed softly.

"I know you are scared, Bellsie," said Esme.

"We are going to go up to the third floor," said Carlisle.

"Ok," I whispered softly.

"It's ok to cry, baby," said Renee.

"I know," I whispered. I could hear Charlie crying behind me. "I'm ok, Charlie."

"I know, baby," he whispered. "Let's go."

Carlisle led us to the elevator. Edward never loosened his hold on me. He held me tight into his side. It was like he was trying to protect me. We stepped into the elevator and rode up to the third floor in silence. I jumped slightly when the elevator dinged letting us know we were stopped. We stepped off and Carlisle led us to the nurses desk.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," said some woman.

"Hello, Victoria. I am here to admit my daughter-in-law, Isabella Cullen," said Carlisle.

"Hello, Isabella," said Victoria shaking my hand. "I have you in room 312. If you will follow me, we will get you changed into your hospital gown."

"Baby, we will be in in a few minutes," said Renee.

"Ok, Renee," I said. Edward led me down the hall into my room. He led me over to the bed.

"Isabella, here is your gown. You can leave you panties on but everything else needs to be taken off," said Victoria. "I will be your nurse until 7pm. Let me know if you need anything."

"Please call me Bella," I said softly.

"Ok, Bella. I will be back in a few minutes with Dr. Cullen."

She left and Edward helped me change into my hospital gown. He helped me lay down in the bed and climbed in next to me and held me. A few minutes later the door opened as Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee and Victoria came in.

"Bella, you need to take off your wedding rings to," said Victoria.

"Can't I wait until the morning?" I asked.

"That would be fine, Bellerina," said Carlisle.

"But Dr.-" said Victoria.

"Its fine, Victoria," said Carlisle ending the matter.

"Yes, sir. I will check on you in a little bit, Bella," said Victoria. I heard her open the door and leave the room.

"Bellerina, I am going to start your IV now. I am giving you a low dose of antibiotics just to protect you from any infections, ok," said Carlisle.

"Ok, Carlisle," I said softly. Carlisle started my IV. It didn't hurt much, just pinched a little.

William, Catherine, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice showed up about ten minutes later. We spent the next few hours telling childhood stories of the six of us. I know they were trying to keep my mind off of the surgery but it didn't help. Everyone once in awhile I would just break out in new tears. Sometimes I would feel Edward's tear hit the top of my head. Peter, Mr. Stevens, Mr. Banner, Mrs. Owens, and Mr. Varner all stopped by for a few minutes. They brought me a card that apparently the entire school had signed. I thanked them for everything and promised to come visit the school when I could. I also promised that I would walk across that stage in May. They wished me luck and told me they were praying for me. William, Catherine, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee left at about 6pm. They were going to have dinner together. I think they were trying to distract Charlie and Renee.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice stayed until the night nurse, Leah, kicked them out at ten. They promised to be here in the morning before they took me to the OR. I hugged them all. We all cried together for several minutes. They left and it was just me and Edward. Neither of us said anything to each other. We just laid in the bed and let our tears fall. Edward would press his lips to mine or I would reach up and kiss him. Our hands were always connected, our bodies touching. Neither one of us slept much that night. Every time I fell asleep, I woke myself up screaming from a nightmare. Most of them were that I was trapped in the darkness with no way out. A couple of them were that Edward left me afterwards because I couldn't say anything. He reassured me over and over that neither of those were coming true.

All to soon the morning came. At 7am, Victoria came back in and started prepping me for surgery. By the time Carlisle, Esme, Will, Cat, Charlie and Renee came in I was sobbing like a baby. They wrapped their arms around me and let me cry for several minutes. Nobody said anything until Carlisle had to leave to go get ready. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear.

"You will be fine, Bellerina. I promise."

"I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you to, Bellerina. I will see you in a little bit."

Carlisle left and a few minutes later I heard Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice come running into my room.

"We were afraid we missed you," panted Emmett.

"Traffic was hell," said Rosalie.

"We know they are fixing to take you to the OR but we wanted to tell you that we love you, B," said Alice.

"We will take care of Edward for you," said Rose.

"Everything is going to be ok, B," said Jasper.

"We love you, sister bear," whispered Emmett.

"I love you all so much. Thank you for everything. I can't wait to see your beautiful faces," I whispered as I hugged them all.

"We love you, B," they said together before they went into the waiting room. Victoria came in to my room a few minutes later.

"Bella, it's time," she said softly.

"Bella…we…love… you…baby," choked out Charlie.

"You …are…going to be…fine," sobbed Renee.

"I…love…you…Mom…and Dad," I sobbed into their embraces. "Thank you for always loving me."

"Thank you, baby, for never quitting," said Renee. I heard her and Charlie leave the room sobbing to each other. I pulled off my wedding rings with a shaky hand. I grabbed Edward's hands and pressed them inside.

"I want these back as soon as I wake up," I whispered through my tears.

"I …love…you…my beautiful…wife," choked out Edward. "I will be…here when…you wake…up."

"I love…you…husband," I sobbed. "I…can't…wait…to see…you."

Edward pressed his lips down to mine one more time before they took me out of my room. He held my hand until we got to elevator. I heard him sobbing to himself as the elevator doors closed. I let my tears fall freely down my face. I had faith that things were going to work out but it was hard to let my love go. They wheeled me into the OR and moved me onto the table. Carlisle came over and sat next to me.

"Bellerina, this is Dr. Winston. He is your anesthesiologist. You are going to just fine, sweetheart. I will see you in a couple days," said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, make sure E is ok. Make sure he eats and gets some rest," I whispered.

"I will, Bellerina," said Carlisle before he got up.

"Bella, I am going to administer your anesthesia through your IV. I want you to count backwards from 100 for me" said Dr. Winston.

"100, 99, 98 ,97, 96...95..." I said as I faded into the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

EPOV

"I want these back as soon as I wake up," Bella whispered through her tears as she pressed her wedding rings into my hand.

"I ….love…you…my beautiful…wife," I barely managed to choked out. "I will be….here when…you wake…up."

"I love…you….husband," Bella sobbed. "I….can't….wait…to see….you."

I pressed my lips down to hers one more time before they took her out of her room. I held her hand until we got to elevator. I fell to my knees sobbing to myself as the elevator doors closed taking my reason for living with it. I felt my family wrap their arms around me and pull me into the waiting room. Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper wrapped me in their arms as we cried for our Bella.

"She is going to be fine, Edward," said Emmett. "She is so strong."

"I know she is, Emmett," I said. "She is the strongest person I know. I just can't live with out her again."

"You won't have to, Edward," said Alice.

"If any of us can make it through this better than ever it would be B," said Rose.

"She has always been the best of us all," said Jasper.

I knew they were right. I remember the first day I saw the little brown haired girl clinging to her mom. It was the first day of kindergarten. Alice, Emmett, and I had found a table in the back of the classroom where two blond haired children were sitting. The little girl was sobbing into her mothers waist begging to let her go home. She didn't want to stay at school. Emmett leaned over to me and whispered softly.

"_She should come sit with us. We could take care of her," said Emmett._

"_Edward, go talk to her," said Alice._

"_You go talk to her," I hissed at Alice. _

"_No, you should," said Jasper. I saw him give Alice a small smile before he ducked his head._

"_Fine, I will," I said as I stood up. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I felt this tingle shot up my arm as soon as I touched her. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You and I are going to best friends."_

"_I'm Isabella Swan but only my mommy calls me Isabella. My daddy calls me Bella," Bella said through her tears. I found myself lost for a second in her big chocolate eyes. I looked at her for a moment and decided she needed a special nickname just for us to use. _

"_I think I am going to call you B," I said._

"_Can I call you E?" She asked with a smile. I smiled big at the sound of my new name. I usually wasn't one for nicknames._

"_Sure. Why don't you come sit with us?" I asked as I pulled on her hand gently. _

I led her over to the others and introduced her. From that day on it was the six of us. We did everything together. Usually, Bella led us through our many adventures. She and Emmett would play pranks on us all or she and William would pull pranks on Emmett. She always made us laugh at the weirdest things. Like the time she made us set up a lemonade stand but refused to let people pay for it. She said they were working hard and just needed a drink. Several people insisted that they give us money but my Bella refused to take it. The six of us spent nearly every weekend camping out on the floor of one of our houses. Bella always slept next to me and I would end up with her cuddling up next to me. Esme, Renee and Catherine would sneak in and take pictures of us all cuddled on the floor. When we got the chicken pox, the six of us stayed at my house for five days. We all slept in Alice's bed together.

Bella and I were the best of friends. I taught her how to play the piano. She was a natural at it and soon became a better piano play than I was even if she swore she wasn't. We both loved to watch scary movies, we loved to lay on the hammock in the back yard and read to each other. That was where I realized I was in love with her. We were twelve years old. School had just ended and we were at my house on summer break. We were laying in the hammock reading Romeo and Juliet because Bella wanted to read it so I agreed. I could never tell her no. I was watching her as she read each part with so much passion. I wanted to kiss her and tell her I loved her then but I was afraid to.

Three weeks later, she climbed into my bedroom window crying. They were moving. Charlie had gotten a job with the FBI and was taking my Bella to Arizona. I wanted to tell her then but I couldn't get the words out. We just held each other and cried until her parents took her home.

We spent every second of the next three weeks together. I almost told her a dozen times but I chickened out every time. Before I was ready the six of us were standing in her empty bedroom crying to each other about Bella leaving. I asked the others to let us have a moment alone. I told her I would never forget her. I promised to find her one day. She promised to find me. I lifted her lips to mine and kissed her gently. I wanted to beg her to stay but I knew she couldn't. I wanted to tell her I loved her but I somehow knew the timing wasn't right. She left ten minutes later. I stood in the middle of the street and watched my love drive away in the backseat of her parents car.

For the next six years, I was miserable. I couldn't stand to look at my piano for at least the first year. There was no way I could even look at the hammock. We were all devastated by her leaving. We went back to school a month after Bella left. The first day, the six of us cried like babies. Mike Newton, Eric Yorke, and Tyler Crowley called Bella a heartless bitch for leaving. Emmett, Jasper and I punched them and the six of us ended up throwing punches at each other in the hallway. We were sent to the principals office were we met Alice, Rosalie, Lauren and Jessica. Apparently, they had all been in a fight also after Lauren and Jessica called Bella a whore. We were all suspended for three days. Carlisle, Esme, Will and Catherine were all pissed that we had gotten into a fight but when we told them what they said about Bella. They called all of their parents and bitched them out. Bella was their daughter too.

We eventually learned to hide our feelings better. By the time we got into high school, it was obvious to everyone that Jasper and Alice loved each other as did Emmett and Rosalie. Girls stopped trying to get Emmett and Jasper's attention and the boys quickly learned that Emmett and Jasper would beat the living shit out of anyone who tried to ask Alice or Rosalie out. By Christmas break of our sophomore year, they had declared their love for one another and I was left alone. I had plenty of girls ask me out but none of them were Bella. They weren't home to me.

Then six weeks ago, I was sitting in fourth period English with Emmett when Rosalie came running into our classroom. She had the biggest smile on her face. She came over and sat between us where she always sat and simply said three magic words before Mrs. Owens started class.

"B is back," she squealed.

I thought I was going to explode from the happiness that filled my chest. I nervously fidgeted in my seat until the bell rang. I was just out of my seat when Mrs. Owens asked me to deliver a note to the office. I inwardly groaned knowing it take my time away from my Bella. I practically ran down to the office and gave Mrs. Cope the note. I quickly made my way to the cafeteria bypassing the line. I was about three feet away when I heard my angels voice.

"_Wow, Em, so brave. I'm surprised Rosie didn't kick your ass," chuckled Bella._

"_We were to," I said softly_

"_E?" Bella asked softly. She stood up and turned towards me. She looked amazing. She had long chestnut brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had on dark sunglasses so I couldn't see her chocolate brown eyes that laid behind them. She held out her arms and reached for me. I gently pulled her into my arms and took a deep breath. I had missed her smell. _

"_Hey, B," I whispered. I felt the familiar tingle radiate through my body. I couldn't stop my tears from falling as I felt her arms wrap around me. "I heard you were back."_

"_I missed you everyday, E," Bella whispered._

"_I missed you to, B," I whispered as my shoulders shook. "You look beautiful."_

"_Thank you," She whispered. "Can I feel your face to see what you look like?"_

"_What do you mean? I'm standing right here. Why don't you just look at me?" I asked as I pulled back slightly. I was standing right here._

"_E, I'm blind," Bella whispered softly. I felt my heart break hearing that she lost part of herself._

"_What happened to your eyes?" I asked._

"_It's a long story," She said softly._

_As my Bella reached up and touched my face, I sighed lightly at her touch. I was suddenly home. I couldn't stop the silly grin that crept up on my face._

We ended up having the next two classes together. I helped my Bella get to class. She was still the same funny, quick witted Bella from six years ago. She came over to the house and told us about the headaches, the tumor, the surgery, the rehab. I felt like the worst friend for letting my Bella suffer alone like that. I know she had Charlie and Renee but she needed us. I barely heard her smart off to Emmett. He and Jasper decided they should throw her into the pool like they used to when we were kids. Bella was trying to fight them off. They threw her in at the same time she screamed that she couldn't swim anymore. I didn't think before I jumped in and pulled my Bella out of the water. She curled herself in a ball and started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her as I felt Alice and Rose throw some towels on us. Emmett and Jasper apologized for scaring her. I knew Bella didn't blame them for anything. Esme took her upstairs to change and I turned to look at my friends.

"Poor B," said Alice as Jasper pulled her into his arms.

"She was so alone," said Rose as Emmett pulled her in his arms.

"She won't be any longer. She is back and I am not letting her go," I said before I ran up to my room and changed my cloths.

I picked my Bella up for school the next day. I noticed that she was quiet. She used to get like that when she was upset about something. She admitted to wanting to learn how to swim again. I offered to teach her and I saw the fear creep into her face. She said she would think about it and I dropped it. I left her with Alice and went to my morning classes. All day I tried to figure out how to tell her I was in love with her. I wasn't sure if she felt the same way but at this point I didn't care. I needed to tell her. I found out at lunch that she had another big headache that morning. She got upset when we fussed over her. She tried to leave the cafeteria but she didn't have her cane or anything so I ran after her and helped her get her stuff. She explained how she wasn't used to people taking care of her. I told her to get used to it. I wasn't going anywhere. We collected her things and made it through her afternoon classes.

That night after basketball ball practice Emmett, Jasper and I found the girls sleeping in Alice's bed together. I will admit it was hot except for Alice being in the mix. The old Bella was back and she made a couple comments about then having lesbian sex together. It went straight to my cock. I took Bella down to the hammock. It had been the first time in six years I had even looked at it. I laid down on the hammock and pulled my Bella to me. Suddenly I was home. Bella started asking me some questions about why I didn't have a girlfriend. I was honest when I told her that no one compares to her. I asked her about boyfriend and she made a comment about nobody wanting the blind girl. I took a deep breath and told her I wanted her. She looked surprised as a tear fell from her eye. I told her I loved her. I held my breath as she reached up and told me she loved me back. She kissed me and I knew she would be mine forever.


	27. Chapter 27

The next five weeks were wonderful and terrible. They were wonderful because for the first time in six years, I had Bella back. Only this time I could kiss her anytime I wanted. Boy, did I kiss her. She was perfect. We teamed up and played pranks on Emmett. He was so happy to have Bella back he never got mad. The six of us were happy again. We still had to deal with Newton, who seems to still have his crush on Bella, and Lauren, who can't seem to take a hint. But overall we were happy.

At the same time they were terrible. Carlisle, Charlie and Renee had been working behind Bella's back about a possible new surgery that could restore her eyesight. The only problem is that Bella was going to have to go through the rehab again. She was pissed that they had lie to her about why they moved back. The six of us spent that night in a hotel together comforting Bella and trying to reassure that everything was going to be ok. She eventually calmed down and agreed to the testing. I knew she would do the surgery if it came to that but I wasn't going to put any pressure on her. She had to have an MRI and a Cat Scan done. The six of us ended up spending several days with Bella in her closet trying to keep the light out and relieve part of her headache.

It was then that I decided I wanted to marry Bella. I talked to Esme about using giving her grandmother Platt's engagement ring. She gave it me and said that she would be proud if Bella wore it. The trouble I had now was finding the right time to propose. Then Bella and Jasper came up with the plan to scam Emmett out of some money. Rose, Alice, and I agreed immediately to their plan. We had all lost money to Emmett. Bella and I would come storming into the cafeteria one day at lunch and pretend to be fighting about something I did wrong. Jasper would make the bet with Emmett and just when he agreed I would say something sweet and romantic and Bella would kiss me. I had other plans. I decided it was the perfect time to propose.

_I met Bella and Alice outside of the cafeteria doors. Alice went in and grabbed us some lunch. A minute later, Bella threw the door opened and started the show._

"_E, I can't believe you did that," Bella snarled at me as we sat down as the table._

"_B, you are making it much worse than it has to be," I snapped at her._

"_Ali saw you, E. How could you do this to me?" snapped Bella._

"_Awe, the love birds are having a tiff," mocked Emmett._

"_Shut it, Em," Bella snapped as she stood up and started to walk away. I reached out and grabbed her arm gently. "Don't touch me."_

"_B, you need to calm down," I snapped_

"_Hey, Emmett, I bet you $100 that they are kissing by the end of lunch," whispered Jasper. Bella struggled not to smile as our plan work started working._

"_You need to quit acting like Charlie, Eddie," She knew calling me Eddie would clinch the deal. "I already have a dad."_

"_Deal," said Emmett._

"_Isabella, I guess there is only one thing I can do now," I said. I heard everyone gasp loudly as I got down on one knee. I reached out grabbed Bella's left hand. "B, will you marry me?"_

_A deathly silence fell over the entire cafeteria. Bella reached out and I grabbed her right hand and put it on the ring I was holding. _

"_What?" she whispered._

"_Will you please marry me?" I whispered with a tight voice. I saw the joy creep up on her beautiful face. I knew right then that it was the right thing to do._

"_Yes," she whispered as she fell to her knees in front of me. She pressed her lips to mine as everyone in the cafeteria started cheering for us. "I love you so much, E."_

"_I love you to, B," I said. I slipped the ring into her finger. _

Our friends were thrilled that we were going to get married. We were on our way to Carlisle's office when Bella said she wanted to get married that night. I looked over and saw the need on her face. I called Alice and asked her to make the arrangements. She called back after we left Carlisle's office and told me that they had our bags packed and were waiting for us. She said that Esme had agreed to let us use the family plane. She also shocked me when she told me that Jasper and Emmett had both proposed and they decided to get married with us. Somehow it was the right thing for us to do. A few hours later, I was standing in the front of the chapel watching my Bella being walked down the isle to me. We said our vows with tears pouring down our faces. As soon as I slipped Bella's ring on her finger, I was overcome with so much emotion.

We walked back to the hotel. The six of us separated so we could enjoy our wedding night. I knew the others had already had sex but Bella and I were both virgins. I wanted it to be special. We spent the next several hours making love slowly. In fact we have spent every night making love with each other. We needed each other like we needed air to breath or food to eat. When I saw her playing on the stage in Seattle, it took all my will power not to go out their and take her in front of everyone. The passion she throws into every note rang out and hit everyone. She was simply amazing. Here I sit in the waiting room of the hospital while my love goes through another horrible surgery. I was shaken out of my memories when Carlisle came into the waiting room where we were all gathered. He walked right over to me.

"She is fine," he said with a reassuring smile. "I was able to put the implants in with very little trouble."

"She's going to be ok?" I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

"She will be perfect," said Carlisle. "She made me promise to make you go eat. So go."

"I'm not leaving B," I said as my tears fell down my face.

"She won't be awake for at least a couple days, Edward," said Esme. "Let's go get some lunch. Then you can come right back."

"No, I am not leaving here until my wife is awake."

"Ok, Edward. We will bring you something to eat but you have to eat it," said Esme.

"Yes, ma'am," I said as I sat back down.

Carlisle went back to watch over Bella while she was in recovery. Esme, William, Catherine, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice left leaving me, Charlie and Renee. Charlie and Renee came over and sat on either side of me and we let our tears of joy out. I knew we still had a long road ahead of us but at least we got through the surgery.

"Edward, I want to thank you," whispered Charlie.

"Thank me for what?" I asked.

"I haven't seen Bella so happy in a long time. The six years we were gone were not easy for her. She got sick not long after we left. I was working so much. Renee was left to take care of her. Bella hid a lot of it from us at first. She said she didn't want to be a burden. When we finally realized that something was wrong, we should have moved back then but I was stubborn. I loved my job. I thought the doctors would figure out why she was getting the headaches. We figured they were migraines and she would be fine. It took them nearly two years to find the tumor. We took her to six different doctors before we finally found the one who helped her. It was a hard decision for the three of us to make but we knew she had to have the tumor removed. Once she did she was so helpless. She was trapped inside of her body. She couldn't see, she couldn't talk. I felt like the worst father for letting her go through that. But she fought so hard. Renee and I realized that we needed to come home the day she said her first word. Do you know what she said?" asked Charlie.

"No, she never told me," I said.

"She said E. The therapist tried to tell us that she was just saying the sound that the letter E. But Renee and I knew she what she was saying. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, 'Do you need Edward?'. She nodded her head and said 'need E'. That was when we made the decision to come home. Her doctors gave us trouble when we told them we wanted to move her care to Forks. Bella, doesn't know this but they took us to court. The courts forced us to stay until her rehab was complete. They kept her in rehab for eighteen months. Once Bella was home, we started making plans to move. I put in my notice with the FBI and we put our house on the market. We contacted Carlisle and asked him if he would be her doctor. We didn't think at that point that he would be able to restore her eyesight. We called her doctor's office and requested her files be sent to Carlisle. They tried to fight us again. They knew of Carlisle's work with implants and they thought we were moving just so we could try the surgery. They took us to court again but this time they ruled in our favor. Three weeks later, we loaded up our car and moved back home. I thought Bella was going to explode from excitement that first day of school," chuckled Charlie.

"Wow, I knew she had been through a lot but I never realized that you had gone through so much," I whispered.

"Edward, Isabella doesn't know about the trouble the doctors and courts gave us to bring her home. As her husband, we are leaving it to you to decide if you should tell her. Carlisle, Esme, Will and Cat all know, so it is up to you. We know you love her very much," said Renee.

"I have loved her since I was twelve. I will think about it. I don't think we need to say anything at this point," I said

We sat there for about twenty minutes before the others came back with some lunch for us. I had decided to keep everything that Charlie and Renee told me to myself. Bella and I would make the decision to tell the others. We spent the next hour in the waiting room talking about Bella. Carlisle came back and told us that they were moving Bella back to her room. He said we could go visit her for a few minutes but then we would have to leave. I gave him a look that clearly said I wasn't going anywhere because he merely chuckled and said I could stay with her. We all went to her room and found her laying on her bed. She had bandages over her eyes. She had an IV in her hand still. They had an oxygen mask over her face. Her face was a little swollen from all the fluids they had pumped into her but she still looked beautiful.

I felt the tears fall down my face as I picked up her hand and slid her wedding rings back onto her fingers. Esme, Alice, Rose, Renee and Cat were all sobbing into their husbands arms. Of course Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Will and Carlisle had tears running down their faces as well. After few minutes, they left saying they would be back tomorrow. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were going back to school tomorrow but I promised to call them and let them know how my Bella was doing. Once Bella and I were alone, I pulled my chair up to the side of her bed and weaved our left hands together. I laid my head on the bed and looked at my sleeping wife.

"You look beautiful, wife. Carlisle said everything went perfect with the surgery. He said you are going to be perfect. Of course, I always thought you were," I chuckled as I let a tear fall. "Charlie and Renee are doing fine. I know you are worried about them. Emmett and Jasper are taking care of Rose and Alice. They will be back tomorrow. I love you, my beautiful wife."


	28. Chapter 28

I spent the next few hours talking to Bella. I told her about the every birthday and Christmas she missed while she as gone. I told her about the day I fell in love with her. I told how I would sit there and watch the sunlight shining off her hair. I told her how excited I was when Rose told me she was back. How the first time I saw her sitting at our lunch table I felt happy for the first time in six years. I eventually just closed my eyes and started humming to her.

"You really love her, don't you?" said Carlisle. I turned to look at my father. He was standing in the doorway watching us.

"She's my life. I can't live with out her again. I'm not sure how I managed to breath the first time she left," I said softly as I sat up.

"We were worried about you for so long. I desperately wanted to tell you when Charlie and Renee called me and told me they were coming home. Then they started having trouble with their quack of a doctor. I didn't want to get your hopes up just to have to dash them," said Carlisle as he checked her stats.

"I know it must have been hard on you," I said.

"Edward, I'm very proud of you," whispered Carlisle. I looked up and noticed he had tears falling down his face. "So many men would turn away from the challenges that being with a blind woman can have but you never even thought twice about it. Most 18yr old men would not have thought about marriage, but you knew."

"B makes me a better man. I feel alive when she is with me," I said softly. "I realized that I wanted to marry her the day she had her MRI. We were sitting in her closest with the others. I was holding a cold pack over her eyes trying to help lessen her pain. I just knew. I looked at her beautiful face and knew I wanted to hold her everyday for the rest of my life."

"I am going to have them bring you a cot. I want you to get some sleep. I promised Bellerina that you would rest."

"Thank you, Dad. For everything. I wouldn't trust my love with anyone else," I said as I hugged my father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you to, Edward."

A few hours later, Leah brought in a cot for me to sleep in. I pulled close it to Bella's bed so I could hold her hand while I slept. I woke up several times to check on my Bella. By the time Victoria came on duty at 7am, I had folded up my cot and was sitting next to Bella again. She came in the room and checked on Bella stats.

"She is doing great if you want to go home and take a shower and get some sleep," said Victoria.

"No, thank you. I am not leaving till she is awake," I said softly.

"Dr. Cullen said that you would say that so he told me to give you this bag of cloths and told you to use the shower here," chuckled Victoria as she handed me the bag.

"Thanks," I chuckled softly.

"She's lucky to have such a devoted husband," said Victoria.

"I'm the lucky one," I said.

Victoria didn't say anything else before she left our room. I sat there talking to Bella for another hour before Charlie and Renee came into the room. They looked exhausted. I am sure they didn't sleep any more than I did last night. I decide to give them a few minutes with Bella while I took a shower. I stood up and kissed Bella softly.

"B, love, I am going to take a shower. I will be back in a few minutes. Charlie and Renee are here. They look like shit. I bet they didn't sleep much last night even though you are doing fantastic. I love you, wife," I whispered. I heard Charlie and Renee let our a shaky chuckle at my words.

I picked up my bag and went into the small shower. I turned on the water as hot as I could get it. I quickly stripped out of my cloths and stepped inside. I could feel the tension in my muscles relax from the hot water. I let out a small sob as I stood under the water. I was ready for my Bella to wake up. I missed her so much. After several minutes I managed to collect myself and I quickly washed my hair and body. I didn't bother shaving. I turned off the water and dried off. I pull on the shorts and t-shirt that Carlisle had sent for me and put all my dirty cloths in the bag. I was fixing to open the door when I heard Charlie talking to Bella.

"..from that first day of school, we knew you and Edward were going to be together. Renee said he came over and just grabbed your hand and told you how you were going to be best friends. She said you trusted him and let him take you the his table. You were never a trusting child. We knew then that the six of you were going to best friends forever. I am so sorry that we made you leave them, baby. We didn't realize what we were doing. We didn't realize how much you needed Edward. We know he is going to take good care of you."

"Isabella, we love you and Edward so much. I know you are going to have a long happy life together," said Renee. I cleared my throat and pushed the door open loudly. They both looked up at me embarrassed but I pretended not to notice. I went over and kissed my Bella softly.

"B, I'm back. I'm sure you had a nice chat with Charlie and Renee. I am going to give you a few more minutes alone while I go call Tia and the others. I love you," I whispered softly.

I smiled softly at them both and went out in the hall. I went down to the waiting room and called Tia first. She was thrilled to hear that Bella was doing was well. She said she and Amun were going to come visit as soon as Bella was ready. I told her I knew that Bella would like that. I promised to call and let her know when Bella wakes up. I called Alice next. I told her that everything was fine and that Bella was doing fantastic. She said that everyone at school was worried about her. She promised to tell everyone that Bella is doing amazing. She said they were going to come by after school. I told them I would call them if anything changed.

I went back down to Bella's room and went in. I sat back in my seat. Charlie, Renee and I spent the next few hours talking to Bella. I am pretty sure that if Bella was awake she would be rolling her eyes at us right now. Just after lunch, Carlisle and Esme came in.

"Edward, you look like shit. You should go get some sleep," said Esme as she hugged me.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you to," I chuckled "I'm fine."

"You need to take care of yourself, Edward," she said sternly.

"I know, Mom, but I can't leave her yet," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"Ok, Edward," said Esme.

"She is doing great. The swelling is nearly gone. I think we can start tapering off on the sedative in the morning," said Carlisle.

"When will she wake up?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night at the earliest," said Carlisle.

"Thank God," I whispered. "Did you hear that, B? You are doing fantastic. I am so proud of you."

Esme and Carlisle stayed with us for the rest of the afternoon. They would talk to Bella just like Charlie, Renee and I were. Will and Catherine stopped by for a few minutes but they couldn't stay long. They were covering the bar for Charlie and Renee. Several teachers sent flowers from their classes. I put them around the windows. I knew Bella would be embarrassed at the attention but she would just have to deal with it. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme left to go get dinner. They offered to bring me something but I told them Alice was going to bring me something. They hugged me and told they would be back in the morning. They made me promise to get some sleep. I told them I would try but I knew It was going to be hard to get any sleep until Bella woke up and I could see that she was ok.

About fifteen minutes after they left the door opened again and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose came in. They had a bag full of Chinese food in their arms. They all looked relieved when they saw Bella was ok. I chuckled to myself and whispered to Bella.

"B, you are going to be mad at them. They brought Chinese food for us to have for dinner," I chuckled.

"Edward, why are you talking to B?" asked Emmett.

"I just want her to know that I am here," I said. "Try it."

"Hey, B, we, um, sure miss you," said Emmett.

"Everyone misses you at school, B," said Jasper.

"Newton nearly cried when I told everyone in government that you were doing ok," chuckled Alice.

"Oh, B, you would have loved lunch today. Lauren was mouthing off about you when someone, not me, stuck their foot out and she tripped. She landed right in a plate of chocolate pudding. It looked like she had crapped her pants. It was hilarious," chuckled Rose.

"You hear that, B. I bet you would have liked to see that," I chuckled.

The six of us sat around Bella for the next hour eating out dinner. They told us a few more stories from school but the Lauren story was the best. I almost felt sorry for her but she has been nothing but a bitch to my Bella since she came back. We had just cleaned up our dinner mess when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and Peter and a dark haired woman came in. "Hey Peter."

"Hey Edward, How's Bella doing?" he asked.

"She is doing great. They are going to start reducing her sedative in the morning. Hopefully she will be awake tomorrow night," I said.

"That's great," said Peter. The woman with him cleared her throat softly. "I'm sorry, dear. Edward, this is my wife, Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Edward Cullen and his wife, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen and Jasper and Alice Hale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said as I stuck out my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you to. Peter talks about you and Bella all the time," She said shaking my hand.

"B, Peter and his wife Charlotte are here. Apparently Peter is a big fan of ours," I chuckled as I held on to Bella's hand.

"You look great, Bella," said Peter. "We just wanted to stop by and see you for a minute. I miss my favorite two students."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I can't wait to get to know you better, dear," said Charlotte.

"We will be back in a few days," said Peter. "Edward, let us know if you need anything."

"I will, Peter. Thank you for coming by. It was nice to meet you Charlotte," I said softly.

Peter and Charlotte left and we spent the next few hours talking to Bella before Leah came in and forced them to leave. I promised to call them in the morning. I unfolded the cot and pulled it up to Bella's bed. I held on to her hand and let the exhaustion take over my body. I fell asleep dreaming of holding my Bella again in my arms.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up the next morning when Victoria came in to check on Bella. She apologized for waking me but I told her it was fine. I stood up and stretched my muscles. I was stiff and sore from sleeping on that cot. I folded the cot up and pushed it into the corner of her room. I reached over and gave my Bella a kiss. The swelling in her face was completely gone. She had a little bit of bruising on her forehead from the surgery but she still looked amazing.

"Good morning, B. You look beautiful this morning, love," I whispered as I sat down in my usual chair.

"She always looks beautiful," chuckled Carlisle from the door.

"That she does," I murmured.

"Did you get any more sleep last night?" he asked.

"Yes, I got a little more," I said softly.

"Well, I think I am going to start taking her off the sedative. I think she will be awake sometime this evening," said Carlisle.

"That's good to hear. I miss her," I whispered.

"I know you do," said Carlisle. "Edward, you are going to have to let the rest of us help you take care of her. You can't do it alone."

"I know, Dad. I just have a hard time letting other's do it. It's my job as her husband."

"That's true but you won't be helping Bella by wearing yourself out."

"I promise to let you all help," I said as I kissed her hand.

"Good," he chuckled. "I don't want to face angry Bellerina anytime soon."

Carlisle left to go check on a couple other patients. He worked part time in the ER to help with their staff shortage. I spent the rest of the day talking to Bella. I begged her to wake up but I knew it was to early. I called Alice and told her that Bella should wake up sometime this evening. She said they would be here as soon as school was out. I could tell she was excited to see Bella awake as I was. I kept whispering how much I love her and telling her how beautiful she is. Charlie, Renee and Esme came in sometime in the afternoon but I wasn't paying them much attention. I laid my head down on Bella's bed and sang the song she sang to me the night in Seattle. I felt the tears pouring from my eyes as I sang each word to her. Will and Cat came by when Carlisle showed up. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice came in just after four in the afternoon. Victoria came in and tried to get some of them to leave but Carlisle informed her that we were all family.

I laid there with my eyes closed, with my fingers weaved in with my wife's as I sang under my breath to her. Suddenly I felt a flicker from her finger. I opened my eyes and saw it again. I sat up and picked up her hand. Bella moved her finger again and I started sobbing as I put it to my cheek.

"She's moving her fingers," I said through my tears.

BPOV

I was floating in the darkness for what felt like forever. Every once in awhile I thought I heard Edward talking to me. I looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. I heard Charlie and Renee a couple as well as Carlisle and Esme. I even thought I heard Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice. But no matter how much I looked I couldn't find them. The darkness weighed down on me so heavy.

Slowly I felt the weight being pulled off of me. I could hear Edward much better now. He was singing me the song I wrote for him. I reached out for him but my hand felt heavy. I tried again but this time I felt the tingle I feel when Edward touches me. I felt my hand being lifted. I moved my fingers trying to find him when I felt Edward put my hand on his cheek.

"She's moving her fingers," said Edward through his tears. I could feel them falling on my hand. I twitched my fingers against his face trying to wipe the tears away. "B, can you hear me?"

I opened my mouth to say something but it was so dry. I felt someone put some water in my mouth and I swallowed it softly. Who ever it was gave me a couple more drinks of water. I kept rubbing my hand on Edward's cheek. I opened my mouth and tried to speak.

"E….l-l-l-o," I whispered. I so badly wanted to tell him I love him. I opened my mouth to speak again but I couldn't get the words out.

"I love you to, B," whispered Edward softly. "You look so beautiful, love."

"E…" I said as I grabbed at his face. "k-k-k."

"B, do you want me to kiss you?" asked Edward. I nodded my head softly. Edward pressed his lips against mine softly. I kissed him back as much as I could. I just didn't have much strength yet.

"Bellerina, it's Carlisle," said Carlisle grabbing my free hand. "I am going to take the bandages off your eyes. We have the light turned off. Shut your eyes until I tell you to open the, ok."

I simply nodded my head softly. I shut my eyes. I felt Carlisle slowly remove the bandages from over my eyes. I could feel him putting a smaller bandage over my incision. He put some kind of drops in the corners of my eyes. Edward kept kissing the hand he held on his face. I sighed lightly at the feeling of his lips on my skin. I heard the others chuckling behind him. I knew they would be here when I woke up.

"Ok, Bellerina. Are you ready to open your eyes?" asked Carlisle. I nodded my head softly. "Ok, open them slowly."

I slowly opened my eyes. It took a minute for them to focus but I blinked a couple times and looked to my left. I saw my husband sitting there with tears pouring down his beautiful face. He was even sexier than I though he was. His eyes shined with falling tears. They were a bright green. His auburn hair still stood out everywhere. He had the biggest smile plastered on his face. I reached up and stroked his face gently.

"Bea….uti…ful," I barely managed to say.

"I'm not nearly as beautiful as you, love," whispered Edward. "I missed you."

"M-m-m….y-y-y," I said.

"Bellerina, can you look at me for a moment?" asked Carlisle. I turned and looked at him. He was still as handsome as he ever was. He had wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had aged a little but he wore it well. "I am going to shine a light in your eyes. It shouldn't hurt but let me know if it does. Just squeeze Edward's hand, ok."

I nodded my head softly and grabbed Edward's hand. I was ready for the pain but it didn't come. Carlisle shined the small pen light into each of my eyes for a moment before he turned it off. I expected it to hurt but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. I sighed in relief.

"Did that hurt at all?" asked Carlisle.

"N-n-n," I said as shook my head no.

"Good, everything with you eyes look great," said Carlisle. "I need to check you legs. I am going to pull the blanket off. I want you to try to wiggle you toes."

I nodded my head. Carlisle pulled the blanket off of me and I wiggled my toes for him. I smiled when I saw my toes moving.

"Good, can you lift you right leg?" he asked. I was able to barely lift my right leg off the bed. "How about your left leg?"

I tried to lift my left leg but I couldn't do more than twitch it. I huffed loudly at my stupid stubborn leg.

"The left leg will be harder because there was more scar tissue on that side. I am impressed that you could do that much so far, Bellerina," explained Carlisle

I merely gave him a small smile as I looked around the room. I saw Esme first. She was still as beautiful as I remember her. Her auburn hair was shorter but it was a great style on her. I motioned for her to come closer. She took the hand that Carlisle had been holding since Edward was still holding my other hand.

"Pr…et…ty," I whispered softly. Esme smiled and let her tears fall as she leaned down and hugged me.

"I love you, Bellsie."

"L-l-l….y..o…u," I mumbled.

"No more talking, Bellerina," said Carlisle.

I stuck out my tongue at him and everyone started chuckling. Esme pulled back and I continued to look around the room. I saw Will and Cat next. They were wrapped in each others arms as they watched us. They both looked beautiful. They still had their blond hair and bright blue eyes. I gave them a big smile which they returned. I looked over at Charlie and Renee next. Charlie looked tired and worn out. His dark curly hair was sticking up and his brown eyes were filled with tears. Renee's long hair was pulled into a messy bun. She looked just as tired as Charlie. She had tears pouring from her blue eyes. Regardless of how tired they looked they were both beautiful. I reached out for them and Edward tried to let go of my hand but I held on tighter. Charlie and Renee came over and hugged me gently.

"You look beautiful," I mouthed to them both.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Isabella," whispered Renee.

"We love you, Bella," said Charlie.

"I love you too," I mouthed to them.

I looked over at my friends next. Emmett and Rosalie were first. Emmett had gotten huge. He used to be kind of chubby but now he was totally muscled up. He still had the curly brown hair and bright blue eyes that he had as a kid. He gave me his teddy bear smile and I motioned to his body and gave him a thumbs up. He just chuckled as he came over and gave me a hug. Rosalie just rolled her beautiful blue eyes. She had gotten tall. She was at least 5ft 10 inches. She had long slender legs and long silky blond hair. She was a goddess. I pointed to her and wiggled my eyebrows causing everyone to laugh.

"You look pretty good yourself, B," he chuckled.

"You look amazing, B," said Rose as she hugged me.

I could feel Alice practically vibrating in her spot of the room. She always had way to much energy. She was the total opposite of Rose. She was short. She had short spiky dark brown hair and Carlisle's big bright blue eyes. Jasper was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders trying to keep her from bouncing. He was so much taller than she was. He had shaggy curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. I waved at them to come hug me. They chuckled as they came over. Alice practically bounced over in like two bounces. She and Jasper wrapped their arms around me. They pulled back and I chuckled.

"So beautiful," I mouthed to them both. I looked around the room and smiled. "I missed seeing you all so much."

"We missed you to, B," said Edward.

I looked over at him again and pulled his mouth to mine. I noticed that my wedding rings were back on my fingers. I wiggled my fingers in front of my face. My rings were beautiful. My engagement ring has a big princess cut diamond surrounded but smaller round diamonds. My wedding band was a gold band with diamonds all the way around. I held my hand to my chest and looked over at Edward.

"I love you, husband," I mouthed.

"I love you, wife," whispered Edward.

"Bellerina, we are going to go. I will be back in the morning. You are doing fantastic," said Carlisle.

"Ok, I love you all," I mouthed to him.

"We love you to. No talking tonight," chuckled Carlisle as I pouted.

The others just chuckled and hugged me goodbye. They all said they would be back to see me tomorrow. Once the door was shut I looked over at Edward. I scooted over and patted the bed. He chuckled as he climbed into the bed with me. I was already exhausted. I sighed contently as Edward wrapped his arms around me. I leaned up and kissed him gently. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Edward's beautiful face starred in my dreams all night.


	30. Chapter 30

I woke the next morning when I heard the door to my room open. I looked over and saw Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee standing in the door with smiles on their faces. I returned their smiles and waved for them to come in. I felt Edward chuckle so I looked over at him and found myself staring in his deep green eyes. I leaned up and kissed him softly. I could never get enough of him. I heard the others laughing so I pulled away from my husband's luscious lips. I looked over and tried to glare at them but they looked so happy I couldn't stop the smile.

"How are you this morning, Bellerina?" asked Carlisle.

"G-g-goo--d," I said. I took drink of my water. My throat was so dry.

"I brought you this dry erase board. I don't want you trying to push yourself into speaking to much."

"O…k," I said taking the board from his hands.

"Did you sleep good last night?" he asked.

"**I spelt in E's arms all night. Best sleep I have ever had," **I wrote out quickly.

"Good. Well, everything here looks good," said Carlisle looking at my stats. "I am going to put you on a soft food diet. Your speech and physical therapist should be in this afternoon to meet you. Any questions?"

"**How can I ever repay you for all of this?"** I wrote out as a tear fell from my eye.

"Bellerina, you keep that gorgeous smile on your face and your debt is paid," said Carlisle hugging me gently. "I have to go into the office. I will be back later to check on you."

"**I love you,"** I wrote out.

"I love you to, Bellerina," he said before he left. I looked around and saw my parents and Esme watching us. Charlie and Renee looked much better. I could tell they slept last night.

"**Charlie, Renee, you look like you slept much better last night," **I wrote out. I turned the board to show them.

"We did. Once we knew you were ok, we slept great," said Renee.

"G-oo-d," I said. I looked up at my husband. I smiled as I put my hand on his cheek. He hadn't shaved since we came in a few days ago. I kind of liked the stubble. "L-ike…it."

"You like the unshaven look, huh? Maybe I should grow a long beard," chuckled Edward.

"No…sil...ly," I said as I chuckled softly.

"No, you don't want me to have a civil war beard?" he teased.

"No," I said. I tried to get the next few words out but I couldn't so I started writing them out. **"You can't cover up your handsome face. I went to long without seeing it."**

"I won't. As long as I can see your beautiful eyes," he whispered before he kissed me.

"You two are so mushy," chuckled Charlie. I just looked at him and stuck out my tongue. "Good come back, Bella."

"**Renee, ask Charlie who broke your lamp that was in the living room when I was 8yrs old?"** I quickly scribbled. I could feel Edward chuckling beside me. I turned and showed it to Renee. He eyes narrowed as she read each word while Charlie's eyes got big.

"Bella, you promised never to say anything," grumbled Charlie.

"Charles Swan, you broke my lamp and blamed it on Emmett? That poor boy swore to me that he didn't do it. You will apologize to him when you see him again. How did you break it?" snapped Renee.

"The kids and I were playing hockey in the house when I fell over and landed on the lamp," muttered Charlie looking down at his feet. Esme, Edward and I were stifling our laughter as good as we could but seeing Renee jump all over him for letting an eight year old boy take the fall was awesome. "I'm sorry, Re."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," chuckled Renee.

"Fine," huffed Charlie.

At that point we all busted out in hysterical laughter. We spent the next couple hours talking about what I missed while I was out. Edward told me about the pudding accident with Lauren. I really would have liked to have seen that. I always miss the good things. Charlie and Renee told me that they had received a phone call from Aro, asking how I was doing. I thought that was very nice. Edward told me that he called Tia and let her know that the surgery went well. He called her again while everyone was with us and told her that I had woken up. They wanted to come see me and I nodded my head to tell them to come anytime. Around lunch time, I was brought a tray that had mashed potatoes and Jell-O. Carlisle came back and he, Esme, Charlie and Renee went to go have some lunch. They tried to get Edward to leave but he refused. I was glad. I didn't want him to go.

I managed to eat part of my lunch but I didn't have much of an appetite. Carlisle had them take out my catheter. Edward helped me go to the bathroom when I needed to pee. If it had been anyone other than Edward, I would have been totally embarrassed. Carlisle let me change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Edward had just laid me back on the bed when my door opened and two people came in. The first was a tall gorgeous blond. She had long blond hair and hazel green eyes. The man had long sandy hair that was pulled in to a ponytail. He had dark grey eyes. They both smiled at me as they came up to my bed.

"Isabella, I am Garrett Mitchell. I am your physical therapist. This is my wife, Kate. She will be your speech therapist. How are you today?"

"Bel…la," I said.

"Excuse me?" asked Kate.

"She wants you to call her Bella. I'm her husband Edward Cullen," said Edward.

"It's nice to meet you Bella and Edward," said Kate. "Can you tell me how you are feeling today, Bella?"

"Good…….t..ir…ed," I managed to say.

"Good. Can you tell me your husband's name?" asked Kate.

"E," I said proudly.

"Yes, it starts with the letter E. Can you say all of it?" asked Kate.

"She calls me E," said Edward. "B, can you tell them my whole name."

"Ed…war...d," I said.

"Good. That's all for today. You and I will be working for an hour everyday, ok," said Kate.

"Ok," I said softly.

"Bella, I am going to pull the blankets off of you. I need you to wiggle you toes for me," said Garrett. He pulled the blanket off of me and I wiggled my toes. "Good, Can you lift you right leg?"

I lifted my right leg a little bit higher than I could last night. "Good girl. Can you lift your left leg?"

I tried to lift my left leg but all I could do at this point was slide it over a little bit. I signed impatiently.

"Don't strain yourself, Bella. This is going to take sometime," said Garrett.

"I….know," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" chuckled Garrett.

"Yyyes," I said.

"I knew I was going to like you, Bella," laughed Garrett. I pointed to my dry erase board and Edward handed it to me.

"**I like you to. I have been through this before so I already have an idea of what it will be like. Only this time I can actually see,"** I wrote out quickly. I turned the board around so Kate and Garrett could read it. Garrett's eyes get a little bigger with each word he read.

"When did you last go through physical therapy?" asked Garrett. I patted Edward on the arm and motioned for him to tell them. He gave me a small smile before he turned to them.

"She had a brain tumor removed three years ago from behind her optic nerve. That is how she lost her sight. She spent eighteen months in physical and speech therapy," explained Edward.

"I see. Well I am going to show Edward some stretches that he can do on your legs. It will help loosen your muscles and make it easier for you walk, ok."

"Ok," I said.

For the next half hour, Garrett showed Edward how to help me bend my legs and stretch them. Kate and I chuckled when we saw Edward's jaw clench when Garrett grabbed my thigh to support my leg. I just squeezed his hand and gave him a big smile. Garrett said he would be back tomorrow after Kate was done to get me and take me to the physical therapy room. He said he wanted Edward there to help with my treatments. I could feel Edward relax immediately. They left and Edward climbed back in the bed with me. I was exhausted from the busy morning so I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke a couple hours later when I heard talking around me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Edward talking to a man and woman I had never seen before. They were talking so softly that I couldn't make out their voices. The man was talk with light brown hair and brown eyes. The woman, who I think is his wife, was beautiful. She has long black hair and wide black eyes.

"E….who?" I asked. Edward came over and grabbed my hand.

"B, this is Peter and his wife, Charlotte."

"Pe…t…er," I said softy. I motioned for Edward to hand me my board. I quickly wrote out my message for him.** "It's nice to put a face to the name. It's nice to meet you Charlotte."**

"It's nice to meet you to, Bella," said Charlotte squeezing my hand.

"Bella, it's so good to see you awake," chuckled Peter as he slipped his arm around his wife. You could tell how much he loves her. "I miss my favorite two piano players."

"Miss….you…to," I stammered. I tried to say more but I couldn't get the words out. I huffed loudly.

"B, don't push yourself," said Edward.

"**I know. It's just hard. How is everyone at school?" **I wrote on my board.

"They are fine. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie have been keeping everyone updated on your progress," said Peter.

"**Make sure they know I am ok," **I wrote out.

"I will, Bella. We are going to go now. We will see you in a few days," said Peter. "You take care of yourself."

"**Thank you, Peter. It was nice to meet you, Charlotte," **I wrote out on my board.

"You to, Bella," said Charlotte. She and Peter left arm in arm. Edward came over and climbed on the bed with me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"E…llloove….yyyou," I said softly.

"I love you to, B," whispered Edward as he kissed me softly.

I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer to me. I plunge my tongue into his mouth and heard him moan softly. I wanted him so much. Edward broke away and chuckled. I reached out for him.

"Mo..r..e," I demanded.

"Love, we can't have sex here," chuckled Edward.

"Want…to," I pouted.

"I do to but we can't until you are stronger, love."

"I….know," I sighed softly.

"B, are you happy that you did the surgery?" asked Edward.

"Yyyyes," I said softly as I reached up and stroked his cheek. "Wo…rth….it"

"I'm glad. I know you were so scared," said Edward. I nodded my head softly.

"E….ne…pee," I said as I sat up.

Edward picked me up and took me into the bathroom. He helped me pulled down my shorts and sit on the toilet. I quickly took care of my business and Edward helped me clean up and carried me back to my bed. I was already getting tired of being stuck in this bed. Edward washed his hands and climbed back into the bed with me. Edward and I spent the next couple hours wrapped in each others arms. We didn't need to talk. We just needed to be together. Every once in a while he would tell me how much he loves me or how much he missed me while I was asleep. I would write out how much I loved him and missed him. I am not sure how long we laid there before the door opened and my friends came into my room. I smiled widely at their beautiful faces. I knew I would never get tired of seeing their bright smiles. I could see how much they loved each other. Emmett was holding Rose's hand tightly. Alice had her arms wrapped around Jasper's waist.

"So….pre...t…ty," I sighed as I looked at them.

"What's pretty?" asked Alice. I motioned for Edward to give me my board. I quickly wrote out my answer.

"**I love seeing how much you love each other. I could feel it before but now I can see it. It's beautiful," **I could feel the tears building in my eyes when I wrote out my feelings.

"We feel the same way when we see you and Edward together, B," said Rose.

"Sometimes it is nauseating to watch actually," chuckled Emmett.

"Em…not…ni…ce," I huffed.

"Whatever, sister bear. You know you love me," chuckled Emmett.

"No…lllo….J," I stammered.

"Told you she loved me more, Emmett," smirked Jasper.

"Not possible. I am her favorite," said Emmett.

"Pssh….Ro….bet….ter," I chuckled.

"Ha, Emmett," chuckled Rosalie.

"Nope," said Emmett. I scrunched my face up.

"Al…nic…er," I huffed. Alice just let out an excited squeal.

"Don't think so," smirked Emmett.

"E…then," I barely said.

"I will give you that, B," chuckled Emmett. I opened my mouth to say something else but Carlisle stopped me.

"Not another word, Bellerina," said Carlisle as he came into the room. I huffed loudly. "Besides, we all know I am your favorite."

I grabbed my board and quickly scribbled out my message. I turned and showed it to Carlisle.

"**You are a close second. But E will always be my number one." **

"I can live with that," chuckled Carlisle as he looked at my stats. "How are you feeling?"

"**I am ok. I am pretty tired," **I wrote out.

"You will get tired pretty easy," said Carlisle. "I need to check your incision."

"**I want to see it," **I wrote out.

"Are you sure, B?" whispered Edward.

"**Yes, I haven't seen myself in three years. Please, E,"** I wrote.

"Ok, Bellerina," said Carlisle.

Carlisle took off my bandage and cleaned my incision. Alice pulled out a mirror out of her purse and handed it to me. I opened it and took a deep breath. I held it up and looked at my reflection for the first time in three years. The first thing I saw was the incision on my forehead. It was only about three inches long. It was red and a little swollen but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I looked at my eyes and saw that I had tears falling down my face. My eyes were a dark brown. My skin was so pale it was practically translucent. My lips were bright red and looked a little chapped. I looked horrible. I threw the mirror down and let out a strangled sob.

"Ug…ly," I choked out.

"No, love, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," whispered Edward as he pulled my hand to his lip.

"No…ug…ly."

"No, your not, Bellerina. The scar won't be to bad in a few months," said Carlisle. I huffed and pulled out my board.

"**It has nothing to do with the stupid scar. I am plain and ordinary. You all are so beautiful. I am hideous," **I wrote out quickly.

"B, that is not true," whispered Edward. "You are exquisite, gorgeous. Rose and Alice are beautiful but they don't hold a candle to you, love."

I simply rolled my eyes and let it drop. I knew Edward loves me. I guess I just don't understand why. I decided to change the subject.

"**Carlisle, I need to get out of this bed. Can E take me for walk in the halls, if I ride in a wheelchair?" **I wrote out quickly.

"Of course he can. Just don't try to walk," said Carlisle.

"O…k," I said. I looked over at Edward. "E…ne...pee."

Edward lifted me up and took me into the bathroom. I was a little embarrassed about the others knowing that he had to help me do everything. Edward just gave me a small kiss before he carried me back out. Carlisle had a wheelchair waiting for me. Edward sat me in the chair and helped me lift my legs up. He went and washed his hands and came back out and pushed me out into the hall. The others let me and Edward go alone. It was nice to have this time with Edward. I love my family but it is hard to feel so helpless all the time. I know that eventually I will be able to do these things on my own again but it was hard to be patient. Edward and I spent about ten minutes walking in the hall while he just talked to me about everything. I started getting tired of sitting up so he took me back to my room and helped me get back in bed with a soft kiss. I was lucky to have him here with me this time. I was already doing better than I did the first time. By the time I got back I in my bed I was completely exhausted. As soon as Edward climbed in the bed with me. I laid my head on his shoulder and went to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

The next four weeks went by slowly. Edward stayed with me in the hospital every night. He left a couple times to go home to shower and change cloths but he would come right back. We slept every night in my bed, wrapped in each others. He helped me do everything. Once Carlisle took out my stitches and gave me the clear the be able to shower, Edward would help me inside and let me sit in the shower chair while he washed my hair and body. He helped me dress everyday. He took care of me. He made sure I never needed anything. He was truly the best husband ever.

Carlisle took my stitches off three days after I woke up. My scar was still red but not nearly as swollen as it was that fist day I looked at myself in the mirror. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice came by everyday after school. They would keep us updated on everything that was going on at school. Apparently, Jessica and Mike had started dating. I was glad that they had found each other. They may be annoying but that didn't mean I didn't want them to be happy. Charlie and Renee would come and see me during the day but would leave and go work at the bar at night. Everyday they looked better and better. I know the past few years have been very difficult for them. I was glad that they had a break from everything. Carlisle, Esme, Will and Catherine came by every day also. They would bring us dinner and would sit and talk while I rested. It didn't take much to wear me out.

Tia and Amun came to see me the Saturday after my surgery. Tia brought her boyfriend, Benjamin. Tia was so beautiful. She had dark olive skin and long silky black hair and black eyes. Amun had the same color skin and eyes but his hair has streaks of grey init. He was very handsome. They came in and I hugged them tightly. We talked for a little while. I wrote most of my part of the conversations out. My throat was very sore from the speech therapy I was doing. They stayed for a few hours. They promised to come back to see me when I got out of the hospital.

Kate and Garrett didn't waste any time with my therapy. Kate would come in the morning and we would sit and go through hundred's of flashcards. Some of them were pretty easy for me to say, like car, ball, and sun. They got much harder and harder. I grew frustrated very easily. Kate and Edward tried to reassure me that I was doing better than I thought I was. Kate left the flash cards with us and Edward and the others would go through them with me. The hardest part of my day was the physical therapy. Garrett wasted no time getting me on my feet. After he and Edward would stretch my legs, he would pull me to my feet at the bars and have me walking. I thought I was going to die that first day. I could barely lift my right foot an inch. I couldn't lift my left foot at all. I managed a couple steps before my legs gave out on me. Edward caught me before I fell but Garrett made me sit for a moment and try again. For the next hour, I would take a few steps before my knees gave out. Everyday was the same. Everyday we would stretch my legs and I would try to walk. Garrett pushed and pushed me to keep going. A couple times I got pissed and tried to scream at him to leave me alone. He would call me stubborn pain in the ass and I would flip him off. He and Edward never gave up on me. Even when I was frustrated, they would encourage me not to quit.

Which brings me to today. It's a Thursday, exactly one month since I woke up from my chemically induced coma. Carlisle was letting me go home today. As soon as I am done with my physical therapy, Carlisle is going to meet me in my room and give me my discharge papers. I am laying on the mats in the physical therapy room, while Edward stretches my legs. It has been four long weeks since we have made love. I needed him so much. I know this was just as hard for Edward as it was for me. But he never complained. I sighed softly when I felt Edward's hands on my thighs as he helped pull my left leg up. I felt Edward chuckle softly. I opened my eyes and gave him a big smile.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"You seem to enjoy when I put my hands on your legs," chuckled Edward.

"I do," I sighed contently. "Feels…..nice."

"Yes, they do," murmured Edward sliding his hand up my leg.

"Break it up over there," chuckled Garrett.

"Gar…ret, stop," I chuckled softly. "Need more."

"Not here you don't," chuckled Garrett. "Are you ready to get started?"

"I guess so," I said. Edward helped me up on my feet. "What today?"

"Today, you are going to work with crutches," said Garret.

"Crut..ches?" I asked.

"Yes," said Garrett. I could feel my arms start to shake slightly.

"I…can't," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "I'll…..fall."

"If you do, you will get up and try again," said Garrett. He grabbed my hands and gave me a gentle squeeze. "Bella, you are ready for this."

"I'm….scared," I whispered.

"B, you can do it," said Edward. I looked up in his eyes and saw that he believed in me.

"I'll…..try," I said.

"Good girl," said Garrett.

Garrett handed me the crutches. I placed the crutches under my arms and took a deep breath. I lifted my right foot and took my first step. I started to stumble but Garrett and Edward caught me. They helped me stand back up and I tried again and again and again. Finally on my fifth attempt I was able to take three steps before I started to fall.

"That's enough for today," said Garrett. "You did really good, Bella."

"Thanks….Gar….ret," I said as I sat down in my wheelchair.

"I want you to practice with the crutches over the weekend while you are at home. But make sure Edward and one of the others is with you. Don't do it alone. Understand?" said Garrett.

"Yes….sir," I said as I saluted him. Garrett just chuckled and rolled his eyes at me. "Don't….roll ….eyes…at me."

"I'm sorry. I will see you Monday morning after your appointment with Kate. Take it easy this weekend," said Garrett.

"I will….thank….you…Gar…ret," I said as I grabbed his hand.

"You are doing amazing, Bella. I am very proud of you," said Garrett. "Edward, take care of her."

"I will, Garrett," said Edward shaking his hand.

Edward pushed me back to my room. I was exhausted from my session. I felt great to be able to walk with the crutches but it wore me out. Edward pushed me into my room and I found Carlisle waiting for us. He had big smile on his face and my discharge papers in his hand. I gave him a smile in return.

"How was therapy?" asked Carlisle.

"That's great, Bellerina," said Carlisle. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, very….ready," I said.

"You are free to go," said Carlisle.

"I…have…a…quest…ion," I stammered.

"Ok, go ahead," said Carlisle. I looked up at Edward and gave him a small smile.

"Can…E and I….have…sex…yet?" I asked as I blushed. I heard Edward chuckled slightly at my blush.

"As long as you feel strong enough, you and Edward can resume having sex but I want you to take it easy, Bellerina," said Carlisle.

"Ok….Carl…isle….thank you," I said. "Let's….go….home, E."

Edward just chuckled as he pushed me out of my room. Carlisle carried our bags behind us. Victoria met me at the elevator. We had gotten to know each other in the month that I spent in the hospital. She and her fiancé, James, were getting married in two weeks. She invited Edward and I but I told her I would have to see how I feel. She really helped me a lot in the time I spent here. I gave her a hug and thanked her for everything she had done for me. We rode the elevator down to the first floor of the hospital. Carlisle led us outside where Esme was waiting with the Edward's car. Edward pushed me outside and I felt my eyes fill with tears as I looked at the trees, flowers and clouds for the first time in years.

"So… beautiful," I murmured.

"Yes, you are," said Edward. I looked up at him and smiled. "Let's go home, wife."

"Ok…husband," I chuckled.

Edward picked me up and put me in his car. He helped me buckle my seat belt and shut the door behind me. He folded up my wheelchair and put it in the trunk along with my crutches and our bags. He practically ran to the driver side of the car and got in. He gave me a crooked smile. I noticed that he had tears in his eyes. I knew they were happy tears. He was ready to go home also. I reached up and wiped them off of his face. He started the car and we headed home. I watched the scenery pass by as we drove down the streets to our house. After a few minutes, Edward pulled up in front of our large white manor. It was even more beautiful than I remembered.

Edward came around and helped me out of the car. Carlisle and Esme pulled up behind us. Esme grabbed my crutches and our bags while Carlisle grabbed my wheelchair. Edward carried me up the stairs of the porch and opened the door. He carried me inside. Standing there waiting for us was Charlie, Renee, William, Catherine, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. They were all grinning and practically bouncing on their toes. Behind them on the wall was a banner that said 'Welcome Home B'. I felt my tears fall down my face.

"I missed…being…home," I said softly.

"We missed you being here, B," said Rose.

"It hasn't been the same," said Ali.

"It's nice….to be…back," I said as Edward placed me in my wheelchair. He pushed me into the living room and everyone followed and sat down. "Thanks, E."

"B, do you want something to drink?" asked Rose.

"Water….please, Rosie," I said.

"Isabella, how was therapy today?" asked Renee.

"Good. I used….crut…ches… today," I said proudly.

"That's great, B," said Emmett. "How many steps did you take?"

"Only….three," I said. "It…..was….hard."

"That is still good, B," said Jasper.

"Thanks, J," I said. Rose came back and handed me a glass of ice water. I gave her a smile as I took at drink.

"Love, do you want some cake?" asked Edward.

"No, I….need…a….nap," I stammered out. I looked at the others and gave them a small smile. "Sorry, I'm….tired."

"It's ok, Bella. We will see you tomorrow," said Charlie.

"Get some rest, Bellsie," said Esme.

"I…love….you…all," I said as Edward picked me up.

Edward carried me upstairs to our room. It was so beautiful. It looked just how I imagined it would when he described it to me. Edward helped me use the restroom and wash my hands. I was able to do everything myself but walk into the bathroom now. He carried me out to our room and helped me change into my nightgown and into the bed. He pulled off his cloths, leaving just his boxers on and laid down next to me. He pulled into his chest. I sighed contently and we fell asleep together in our bed. I slept better than I had in the long month that I had been gone.


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up the next morning feeling Edward's lips on my neck. I moaned softly and felt Edward chuckle. I turned and grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and pulled him as close to me as I could get him. I felt his erection pressing against my thigh and I needed him now. Edward pulled my nightgown off and lowered his lips to my hard erect nipples. I let out another moan when he bit down slightly. I fisted my hands in his hair.

"E, please….now," I stammered.

Edward came up and kissed me hard. He pulled off my panties and his boxers and threw them to the side. He helped me bend me legs and pushed them apart. He ran his finger down my already dripping core.

"Fuck, B. You are so wet," moaned Edward.

"For…you," I panted. "Please…now."

"I love you, wife," said Edward as he pushed into me slowly.

"Love…you…husband," I moaned when I felt him fully enter me.

Edward started thrusting in and out of me slowly. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him softly. He caressed my body with his hands. He was making sweet love to me. We needed to feel each other. It was just us. No nurses, or anyone barging in. We had each other. I could feel my body reach it's climax.

"E….so…good," I moaned.

"I love the feel of your body, B," groaned Edward as he increased him thrusts.

I could tell he was getting close to his own release as I was approaching my second orgasm. I pulled his lips to mine again and kissed him hard before whispering in his ear.

"Cum…with…me," I whispered.

I felt Edward moan and thrust a little harder. His entire body shuddered as he spilled inside of me. He leaned down and kissed softly. He rolled off of me and pulled me to his chest. I was so tired that I fell back asleep.

I woke up about an hour later and looked over at Edward. He was laying there watching me with a smile on his face. I reached up and kissed him softly.

"E, need bath…room," I chuckled.

"Ok, love. We can take a quick shower to," chuckled Edward as he hoped out of bed naked.

I couldn't stop the moan when I saw his naked body. My husband was fucking hot. He just chuckled and picked me up off the bed and carried me into the bathroom. He set me on the toilet and went to start the water. When I was ready, he lifted me up and helped me stand under the water. He kept one arm around me all the time. We got cleaned up and Edward helped me put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt after slipping on my panties and bra. He carried me downstairs to the kitchen. He made me a couple pieces of toast and sat down across from me. I suddenly had an idea of something to do today.

"E?"I said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"I want….to go…to…..school," I said. Edward just looked at me and nodded his head.

"Ok, if we go now we can have lunch with everyone," he said as he picked me up.

He took me out to the car and helped me into my seat. He ran back into the house and grabbed my wheelchair. He folded it up and put it in the trunk. He came around and we took off towards the school. We pulled up into the parking lot and pulled into the visitor parking spot. Edward came around and helped me into my wheelchair and pushed me into the school. We went to the office to get visitors passes. Edward opened the door and I wheeled myself in. Mrs. Cope looked up and gasp when she saw me. She had come to see me in the hospital a couple times.

"Bella, when did you get out of the hospital?" she asked as she came around and gave me a hug.

"Yes…ter…day," I said softly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good," I said.

"Mrs. Cope, we would like to have lunch with everyone. Can we get a visitors pass?" asked Edward.

"Of course you can," she said as she hurried around the desk. She handed us each a pass and had us sign in. "Just stop by before you leave and sign out. You are free to stay as long as you wish today. It is great to see you here, Bella."

"Thank…you," I said.

Edward held the door open for me and I wheeled myself out of the office. He pushed me down the hall to the cafeteria. Everyone must have been in lunch because the halls were empty. Edward opened up the cafeteria doors for me and I wheeled myself in. I chuckled to myself when everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Hi…every….one," I stammered out as loud as I could.

"Bella, you look great," said Jessica as she and Mike came over holding hands.

"Thank….you." I said. I pointed to them holding hands. "That…is…nice.",

"Thanks, Bella," said Mike. "I love her."

"I love him," said Jessica.

"Good….love…is…nice," I said.

"We will see you later. I am sure you want to see the others," said Jessica.

"Bye…guys." I said. I rolled myself over to where the guys were waiting for us.

"B, what are you doing here?" said Alice as she moved a chair so I could pull myself up to the table.

"Just…wanted….to…visit," I said. "Missed….you."

"We missed you too," said Jasper. "School hasn't been the same since you have been gone."

"Oh, Jasper, that is true," smirked Lauren. "It has been better since she stopped coming."

"Lauren….such….a…..bitch," I snapped.

"Awe, poor Bella. Can't even speak practically. Such a shame that Eddie is stuck with you," said Lauren. I opened my mouth to her to fuck off but I heard someone speak before I could.

"Miss Mallory, go to my office. I am tired of your constant need to bring others down in order to make yourself feel better. I will be there in a few minutes," said Mr. Stevens. I saw him standing behind Lauren. He looked furious. Lauren merely glared at me and left. Mr. Stevens came over and grabbed my hands gently. "You look like you are doing very well, dear."

"Thank….you," I said. "I…am…good."

"We all miss you here. I will let you get back to your lunch. Please feel free to stay for the rest of the afternoon if you would like."

"Thank….you."

"Anytime, my dear," he said. He turned and left after Lauren.

"He's…..nice," I said as I looked at the others.

"Yes, he had been dealing with Lauren a lot for the last week or so. You would think she would have learned but I guess not," said Emmett.

"She….not….smart," I said. They all laughed with me as the bell rang.

"We had better get to class, B. Are you staying?" asked Rose.

"Yes….will….see…you…at….lock…ers," I said.

"Ok, B," they all said.

Edward pushed me down the hallway. A lot of people hugged me and told me they were glad I came by. We finally made it to the biology room a few minutes after the bell rang. Edward knocked on the door. A few moments later, Mr. Banner opened the door and gave me a big smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to come visit," He chuckled.

"Sorry…..traffic…was….bad," I chuckled.

"Well, come on in," he said. He held the door open for me and Edward.

"Hi," I said as I came into the room.

"Class, you can put your stuff up. We are going to catch up with Bella and Edward today," said Mr. Banner. "So, Bella, when did you get out of the hospital?"

"Yes…ter…day," I said softly. "Missed…you…all."

"We missed you too, Bella," said some girl in the back. She looked so familiar. "I'm Angela Weber."

"Oh…I….thought…so," I chuckled.

"How is your therapy going?" asked Angela.

"It…is…hard," I said. "But…I…am…doing….good."

"Are you able to move your legs at all?" asked someone.

"Yes….I can…walk…a….little…with help," I said. I …am …working …on …using …. crutches." I stammered out.

"B, don't strain your throat," whispered Edward. I nodded my head at him telling I would be careful.

"Can you see ok?" asked someone. I looked up and Edward and pointed to the white board. He nodded and pushed me over to it. He helped me stand up and placed a marker in my hand. I heard several people gasp as I stood on my feet.

"**I can see better now than I could before I lost my sight. I didn't realize how much I didn't really see until I lost my sight. I took a lot of things for granted. I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life living for today,**" I wrote out on the board.

"That is good advice, Bella. I think we could all learn something from your experience," said Mr. Banner.

**"I hope so. I nearly gave up when I first lost my sight. The only reason I kept fighting the first time was because Charlie and Renee were going to bring me home when I was better. Forks is my home."**

"We are glad you are here, Bella," said Mr. Banner as the bell rang. "You take care of yourself."

"I…will," I said as I sat back in my chair.

Edward and I said goodbye and headed down to our music class. It took us a few minutes to make our way through the crowd in the hall. We finally managed to get to music and Edward opened the door for me and I wheeled myself in. Peter turned around and smiled when he saw us come in.

"Bella and Edward. What are you doing here?" asked Peter as he gave me a hug.

"Came…to…visit," I said. "Missed….you."

"We missed you to. Are you glad to be out of the hospital?" he asked.

"God….yes," I chuckled. "Tired….of it."

"I bet you are," he chuckled. "How is your rehab going?"

"Its….good," I said. "E…tell…rest."

"She started working with crutches yesterday. She managed to take three steps by herself. She is doing great," chuckled Edward.

"That is great, Bella," said Peter.

"I…play….piano?" I asked as I pointed to it.

"Are you sure, B?" whispered Edward.

"Yes….please. I….miss…it," I whispered.

"Of course you can, Bella," said Peter.

Edward lifted me out of my chair and placed me on the bench. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist to support me. I put my fingers on the keys and began playing. Instead of having pain and suffering to use, I had joy and happiness. I had the love of family and friends. I enjoyed watching my fingers move across the keys. I finally finished my song and turned to look at Edward. He had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. I reached up and stroked his face and gave him a small kiss.

"For…you," I said softly.

"That was beautiful," said Edward.

"I love listening to you play, Bella," said Peter. "Your hands move as if the music is pouring out of them."

"It….is," I said as Edward moved me back to my chair.


	34. Chapter 34

We spent the rest of the hour listening to the others practice their pieces for the spring showcase being held in a few weeks. Part of me was sad that Edward and I couldn't play. I decided that I would definitely come and watch them play. Once the bell rang ending class, Edward and I said our goodbyes to Peter and everyone and went to meet the others at their lockers. I was exhausted from the long afternoon. Once they had their things, Edward and I went to the office and signed out. Mrs. Cope and Mr. Stevens both told us to come back anytime. Edward pushed me out to his car and helped me get in. Once we got home, Edward carried me in while Emmett grabbed my wheelchair. Edward laid me on the couch. Everyone came in and sat with us. I was so tired that I fell asleep while they were talking.

I woke up a couple hours later laying on the living room sofa alone. I could here the others in the kitchen talking. I needed to pee but I couldn't go alone. I pulled myself to a sitting position and tried to call out for Edward.

"E," I yelled. as loudly as I could. I waited a few moments but I didn't hear him come. "E."

I tried a couple more times but my throat was dry and sore from overdoing it today. My wheelchair was sitting right next to the couch. I scooted over and tried to pull myself from the couch onto my chair. Unfortunately the brakes on the chair were not locked. As soon as I lifted myself off the couch and tried to pull myself into the chair it pushed back. My grip slipped off the chair and it was pushed to the wall loudly. I fell of the couch and landed in the floor.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as I hit the floor. I couldn't hold my bladder any longer. I laid on the floor and peed my pants while I cried. I heard everyone come running in when they heard the chair hit the wall.

"B?" yelled Rose. They all came in and saw my laying on the floor. I was sobbing and hysterical. "Oh my god, B. Are you ok?"

"No," I sobbed. I tried to push myself up with my arms but I just didn't have the strength. "Need….help."

"What do you need, B?" asked Edward. He came over and swept me into his arms.

"Needed to… pee," I sobbed. " I couldn't… hold it."

"Ok, let's go get you cleaned up and changed," said Edward.

"I'm stupid," I sobbed as I held onto Edward tighter. "I'm not… worth…it."

"B, that is not true. You are so worth it and so smart," said Rose. "We should have been closer."

"No," I said. "I bring… you… down."

"No, love. I should have been here," said Edward. "It was my fault."

"No, I… yelled….but didn't….help."

"Let's go get you changed," said Edward.

I knew he felt guilty about this but it wasn't his fault I was the weak one. I shouldn't have ask him to take me to the school. I wore myself out and ended up embarrassing myself in front of everyone. Edward carried me up stairs and took me into the bathroom. He helped me strip off my cloths and into the warm shower. I sat on the shower chair sobbing while he cleaned my hair and body. Once he was done, Edward helped me dry off. He carried back out to our room and helped my slip into my panties, shorts and a t-shirt. He picked me up and carried me back down stairs to the kitchen. He placed me in my chair and gave me a soft kiss.

"I'll be right back, B. I am just going to go get our laundry to put in the washer," said Edward. I gripped his hand tighter. I didn't want him to leave me alone.

"I'll get it, Edward. You stay here with B," said Alice.

"Thanks, Ali," I said.

"Your welcome, B," she said as she left the kitchen.

"B, do you want some dinner?" asked Rose.

"No, not hungry …right now," I said.

"Love, you need to eat. You have to keep your strength up," said Edward.

"No, don't care," I huffed.

"B-" started Emmett.

"Em, no," I said sharply. "Please stop."

"Ok, B," said Emmett.

Alice came back with our laundry and put it in the washer for Edward. We all sat around the table while they ate their chicken quesadillas. I didn't really follow much of their conversation. I was lost in my own thoughts. I knew I was already doing better this time than I had the first time I went through this. Last time I could barely say anything after only a month. I was able to express myself pretty thoroughly right now. I may have to go slow but I did ok or so I thought. I felt frustrated that I am so dependant on everyone. They all claim that they don't mind, that they want to help me but I still can't help but feel guilty.

"B, this has to stop," said Emmett. I looked up at him confused of what he was talking about.

"What stop?" I asked.

"I can see the guilt written all over your face. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Everything we do for you, we do because we love you," said Emmett.

"Em, I holding… you …back," I said.

"No, you are not. We are a family. Families help each other and never quit," said Emmett.

"Really?" I snapped. "Where going… to college?"

"What?" asked Jasper. "What does that matter?"

"E, I need board," I said. Edward went and grabbed me my boars. He handed to me and I began to write. **"I mean where are you going to college in five months? You can't take care of me and follow your dreams. I'm not worth giving up so much for."**

"B, we aren't giving up anything for you. We just haven't decided on any school yet. Alice and I got into UW, NYU, Dartmouth and a few other places," said Jasper. "I'm not sure where Alice and I will go."

"I got into those school also. I like the idea of going to New York but we would be so far from home. I'm scared," said Alice.

"**Em? Rosie?"** I wrote.

"We both got into NYU as well as UW, Brown, Columbia and a few other schools. Honestly, we have been waiting to decide. We weren't sure what you and Edward planned to do," said Rose.

"**That's what I mean. You can't hold yourself back because of me," **I wrote.

"B, we just got you back. We can't lose you now," said Emmett. "What about you? Where are you two going to college?"

"**I don't know if I will be. Before I moved back to Forks, I had gotten in to NYU, UW, Harvard, Yale and a few other schools. I worry now that I will be able to attend school at all,"** I wrote out.

"Love, there is no reason why you can't go to school," said Edward.

"**What if I can't walk on my own? I can't ask you to take me to every class. What if I can't talk enough?" **I wrote out.

"First of all, plenty of people in wheelchairs go to college and don't need people helping them. But regardless, we would help you when you need it. As for you talking, you are already able to do so much more than you said you did the first three months last time. I bet you will be back to normal before the fall anyway. So what is this really about?" asked Edward.

"**I'm not sure what I want to study. Part of me is thinking music but another part says medicine. I just don't know. What about you, E?"** I wrote out.

"I can't decide either. I am leaning more towards medicine. I love music but I like the idea of keeping it as my passion and not career," said Edward. "So what school are you wanting to go to?"

"NYU," I said.

"Me to," chuckled Edward. He looked over at the others. "How about you guys?"

"Same for us," said Jasper. "NYU has a great history department for me and a great interior design department for Alice."

"We were thinking about NYU also," said Rose. "I want to go to law school. They have one of the best law schools in the country."

"I thinking about Architecture," said Emmett.

"So I guess we are all going to NYU," chuckled Alice. "How do you think the parents will handle it?"

"Not good but….to bad," I chuckled. "E, I'm tired."

"Ok, lets go to bed. Night guys," said Edward.

"Night," they all said together.

Edward carried my up the stairs and into our room. He helped me into the bathroom so I could pee and brush my teeth. I felt better now that we talked about what the future holds for us. Somehow I am not surprised that the six of us all applied to NYU. We used to joke as kids that we wanted to get as far away as we could from Forks, as long as we were together of course. After I was done he helped me change into my nightgown and we got into bed. He pulled me into his arms like he does every night. Just like every night I fell into a peace, restful sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

The next three weeks flew by. Emmett and Jasper both helped me work on using my crutches that first weekend I was home. I was able to get a few more steps by the time Monday came around. Alice and Rose went through my flashcards with me. I was finding it easier and easier to be able to speak the words I wanted to. Edward and I made love nearly everyday. He was gentle and easy so that he didn't push back my progress. The six of us accepted our places at NYU a few days after I got home. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to study. We invited our parents over for dinner the following weekend. We told them our decision. They didn't like the fact that we were moving across the country but weren't surprised either. I think the fact that the six of us would be together helped. Edward and I called Aro Volturi and declined our spots in his school. We explained that while we love music, we wanted to keep it our passion and not a career. He told us we were welcome to come play for them anytime. I told him we would love to come play for his students sometime. Edward had Emmett and Jasper help him bring his piano over so I could play some.

I went back to outpatient therapy with Kate and Garrett. Kate and I were working on me being able to form complete sentences. She kept having to tell me to slow down and take my time. It was hard not to talk as fast as I thought. Kate decide to release me from my speech therapy three weeks after I left the hospital. She told me that there wasn't much else she could do for me. I hugged her and thanked her for everything she has done for me. She said she just got to watch and help. I knew she did more than what most speech therapist would do.

My physical therapy was hard. Garrett refused to let me use my wheelchair at all after the first week in outpatient care. He said I didn't need it any longer. I was afraid that I would fall and get hurt if I used to the crutches. I did a couple times. He told me to suck it up and stop being a baby. I told him to fuck off and grabbed my crutches and walked off. I got about 20 feet away when I heard him snickering behind me. I looked back and realized that in my anger I had done it. For the last couple weeks, I have not used my wheelchair at all. It is liberating to be able to go to the bathroom on my own. I can even stand up from the couch or bed with needing the crutches or Edward's help.

Here I am in physical therapy again. It has been four weeks since I left the hospital. Two long months since I woke up and saw my love for the first time. I am sitting on the mats stretching my legs. Edward is sitting next to me running his fingers through my hair. I can feel the chill that runs through my body every time Edward touches me. I turn and look at Edward. He is chuckling to himself as he watches my bodies reaction to his touch.

"E, you need to stop. You are being so mean," I chuckled.

"I can't stop. Your hair is calling to me. It is asking to be touched," chuckled Edward.

"Whatever," I said as I rolled me eyes.

"Hey, no eye rolling allowed in this room," said Garrett as he sat down next to me. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"I'm good," I said.

"I think you are ready to try to take a step without your crutches," said Garrett.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes, I am," said Garrett. He stood up and held me up to my feet. I still had trouble getting up off the floor. "Now, I want you to relax. Take a deep breath and move your right foot. Once you feel ready lift your left foot and put it in front."

I took a deep breath and lifted my right foot and placed it in front of my left. I took another deep breath and barely lifted my left foot. I tried to move it forward but I wasn't fast enough and I started to fall. Garrett reached out and grabbed me by the waist before I could fall. He helped me get my balance and told me to try again. I tried several times before I was finally able to take two steps with out any help. I sat back down on the mat and let my tears of joy start to fall. This was a big moment for me.

"You did great, B," said Edward as he hugged me.

"Bella, you have done good today. Can I ask you a question the last time you went through this?" asked Garrett.

"Sure," I said as I wiped my face free from tears.

"How long after you had your first surgery did it take to take your first step without crutches?" he asked.

"It took me nearly nine months. But I was only meeting with them twice a week. I spent a full year in physical therapy. Then I spent another six months learning how to use my cane," I said.

"I guess I don't understand why they didn't push you harder," said Garrett.

"Charlie and Renee wanted to bring me home to Forks when I said my first word. The doctors took them to court and the courts ruled that I had to stay there. I think my doctor and therapist prolonged my recovery so they could milk our insurance company out of more money," I explained. "Even after they finally released me from therapy they tried to stop us from moving back but the courts told them they had to let me come home."

"When did you find that out, B?" asked Edward. I looked back at him. "Charlie and Renee told me the day you had the implants put in. They don't think you knew."

"Of course I knew. I heard the doctors talking about it while I was in the hospital. I couldn't talk so I couldn't tell them. I was blind so I couldn't write it out with out help but I couldn't ask for anyone to help me. Once I they finally release I just wanted to come home so I didn't push it."

"Wow, what a bunch of quacks," grumbled Garrett.

Garrett told us we were done for today. He said he would see us Monday morning. He told me to practice taking a couple steps with out the crutches over the weekend. I thanked him for everything and gave him a hug. We had gotten to be friend during my sessions. He understood how hard it was for me. He told me how when he was fifteen he was in a car accident. He spent six months in a coma. When he woke up he had to relearn everything. He really did get it.

I had an appointment with Carlisle after my session so Edward and I made our way to the elevator. It was nice to be able to walk with out needing Edward's help. I know he didn't mind but I was finally feeling strong again. I liked being able to take care of myself some. We stepped into the elevator and I pushed the button for the third floor. Edward started playing with my hair again so I let out a shutter. He started chuckling so I stuck my tongue out at him. The elevator door opened and I went and checked in. Edward and I found a seat in the waiting room. We only had to wait a few minutes before Carmen called us back. I stood up and grabbed my crutches and followed her back to the examination room. I sat in my chair and she checked my blood pressure, weight, pulse and heart rate. Carlisle came in right as she was finishing up.

"Bellerina, how was therapy today?" he asked as he sat in his chair.

"It went great. I took two steps by myself," I squealed.

"That is great," said Carlisle. "I can't believe how fast you are progressing."

"It feels nice to be able to do so much," I chuckled.

"I'm sure it does," chuckled Carlisle. "I am going to check your eyes real quick. Then you can go home."

"Ok," I said.

Carlisle pulled out his pen light and shined it in my eyes. He asked me to look up and down, to the left and then to the right. He checked my vision. I had to read several different charts and letters. He checked my scar that was barely even red anymore. He pulled back and smiled.

"You are doing great. You vision is perfect. I want you to come back in August. I want to check you before you all leave for New York," said Carlisle.

"Yes, sir," I said as I saluted him.

"Always the smartass," chuckled Carlisle. "Esme informs me that it has been to long since you all came over for dinner. She expects to see you Sunday night."

"We will be there," chuckled Edward.

"Don't tell them about taking the steps. I want to surprise them," I chuckled.

"Alright. I will see you guys at the showcase tonight," said Carlisle.

"Ok, I love you," I said as I stood up and gave him a hug.


	36. Chapter 36

I grabbed my crutches and Edward and I left his office. We decided to go visit everyone at school. We hadn't been back since the day after I left the hospital. Edward pulled up in front of the school a few minutes later. I got out of the car and he handed me my crutches. We made our way into the school and went straight to the office. Edward opened the door for me and I saw Mrs. Cope look at me. She gave me a big smile and grabbed a couple visitors passes for us.

"Bella and Edward. We were starting to think you forgot about us," she chuckled as she handed us the sign in sheet.

"We could never forget about you, Mrs. Cope," I chuckled lightly.

"Look who decided to come see us," chuckled Mr. Varner from behind me. I turned around and gave him a hug. "You look great, Bella."

"Thanks, Mr. Varner. I feel good," I said softly.

"Well, I will let you get to the cafeteria. I know everyone is going to be glad to see you," he chuckled.

"Ok thanks. We will be back in a little bit, Mrs. Cope," I said.

Edward and I made our way down the halfway to the cafeteria. Edward opened the door and I hobbled in on my crutches.

"Bella?" asked Jessica as she and Mike came in behind me. I turned and looked at her.

"Hey Jessica, Mike. How are you?" I asked as I hugged them both.

"We are good. Look at you! You look great," said Mike.

"Thanks, Mike," I chuckled. I could feel Edward tense up a little next to me. "So I hear wedding bells are in your future?"

"Yep, we are getting married in August. We want to get married before we go to UW in the fall," said Jessica.

"That's great. Congratulations, I am really happy for you both."

"Congrats guys," said Edward. "We hope you both will be as happy as we are."

"Thank, Edward. That means a lot," said Mike as he shook Edward's hand.

"We are going to see the others. We will see you later," I said.

"Ok, Bella," they both said.

Edward and I turned and made our way over to the others. Several people shouted out a hello to us. I saw Angela Weber and Ben Cheney sitting together. I waved at them both. They waved back. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all had their heads in their books. They were studying for finals that were being given next week to the senior class. We stood there for a moment but they didn't look up.

"Well, I guess we will just go home, E," I smirked. All four of their heads snapped up.

"Hey, B, Edward, what are you doing here?" asked Alice.

"We thought we would come visit," I said as Edward and I sat down in our usual chair. "Besides I have something to share with you."

"Ok," said Rose. They all shut their books and looked at me.

"I managed to take two steps by myself at therapy today," I squealed.

"OH MY GOD," squealed Rose and Alice. They came around and hugged me. "We are so proud of you."

"That is great, sister bear," said Emmett as he hugged me.

"Good job, B," said Jasper.

"Thanks, I still have a long way to go but it is encouraging at least," I said. "It was hard."

"B, you have done so good with your rehab. I figured you would still be having trouble speaking but you are doing fantastic," said Emmett.

"Thanks, brother bear," I said as a tear fell from my eye. "I couldn't have done this without you all. You have helped me and E make it through the last couple months."

"Awe, we love you to, B," said Jasper as the bell rang. "Are you guys staying for the afternoon?"

"No, I am tired. I need to go take a nap. We will see you at home after school. I want to go see Peter before we go," I said.

"Ok, B."

Edward and I made our way the hallway. We stopped and said hi to Mrs. Owens, Senora Goff, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Jeffers. We finally got down to Peter's classroom. I knocked on the door and a few moments later Peter came and opened the door.

"Well, well, well, it's about time you came by to visit," chuckled Peter as he held open the door for me.

"It's the least I can do," I chuckled as I made my way inside.

"I tried to get her to come more but she is stubborn," chuckled Edward.

"Pot met Kettle, husband," I chuckled. "Are you and the other's ready for the showcase tonight, Peter?"

"I think so. They have been working very hard for the last few weeks," he said.

"I am looking forward to watching them play," I said.

"They will be glad to know you both are coming," chuckled Peter.

"Of course, we are coming," said Edward. "B, we had better get going. You need to rest before tonight."

"Ok, E. Peter, please tell them we said good luck and we will see them later," I said as I stood up.

"I will. Bye guys."

Edward and I went back to the office. We chatted with Mr. Stevens for a few minutes before we signed out. We went home. I went upstairs to take a nap while Edward did some laundry. I didn't get as tired as I used to a few weeks ago but taking those few steps this morning wore me out. I went and washed my face and changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up a couple hours later, rested and refreshed. I stood up slowly and stretched my legs a little bit. I grabbed my crouches and went downstairs. I could Edward sitting at the piano. I stood in the doorway for a few minutes and watched him play. His face showed every bit of this passion, his intensity that he was playing. I slowly made my way over to him and I sat next to him on the bench. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed softly.

"You look so beautiful when you play. I think I could watch you play forever," I whispered.

"I wrote it for you," whispered Edward. "You inspire everything I do, love."

"I can feel every bit of your love for me when you play."

"B, when you were playing in Seattle, I could feel your hands running over my chest. I could feel your hot little mouth over ever inch of my body. It took every bit of my control not to come out on that stage and take you in front of everyone," He moaned into my lips as I kissed him hard.

"What's stopping you now?" I whispered softly into his ear.

Edward just moaned as he jumped up and swept me into his arms. We ran upstairs to our room. As soon as the door was shut, Edward had me pressed against the door. I unbuttoned his shirt as fast as I could. I needed him now. I yanked his shirt off. I reached down and undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down. I pushed Edward against the door roughly as I dropped to my knees. I quickly took his hard cock into my mouth.

"Fuck," groaned Edward.

I began moving my head along his beautiful and tasty cock. I used my tongue to massage his shaft while I lightly grazed it with my teeth. I felt him shutter when I relaxed my throat and took him all the way him. Edward reached out and wrapped a hand into my hair and guided my mouth on his cock. I could tell he wasn't going to last long so I quickened my pace as I felt him tensing. He tried to push me off of him but I pushed his hands away and moaned. I felt him tense again as he spilled into my mouth. I hungrily swallowed everything he offered me. Fuck, he tasted delicious. I would never get enough of him. Edward pulled me up and kissed him hard.

Edward pulled my shirt off. He quickly pulled my shorts and panties off in one quick move. Edward fell to his knees and lifted my legs to his shoulders, leaving me wide open for him. He gave my pussy one long swipe with his tongue before he buried his face in me. He pulled my bundle of nerves between his teeth as he inserted a finger I grabbed his head as he inserted another finger. He began thrusting in and out of me fast and hard. I could feel my body shake as my orgasm rocked through me.

"E," I moaned.

Edward stood up and kissed me hard. He lifted me so I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed me hard as he thrust in my with so much force I cried out into his mouth. His need for me matched my need for him. I kissed him over and over as I felt him pounding me. He pulled me so close that I wasn't sure where I started and he ended. I could feel my second orgasm building so I leaned over and whispered in this ear.

"Cum with me, my love."

Edward quickened his pace even more. A few thrust later, we climaxed together. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I struggle to catch my breath.

"I love you, husband," I said as I kissed him.

"As I love you, wife," said Edward as he kissed me back.

Edward helped me walk into the bathroom and we took a shower together. I will never be able to get enough of my husband. After we both cleaned each other's bodies thoroughly, we dried each other of got dressed for the evening. Edward pulled on a pair of tight black pants, a black dress shirt and some black leather dress shoes. He looked so hot I let out a moan as soon as I saw him He just gave me his crocked smile as he handed me my blue strapless wrap dress. I pulled on a pair of blue lace hipsters and a blue strapless bra. Edward came up to me and started nibbling on the back of my neck. I was barely able to hold back my moan at the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"E, stop. I need to finish getting dressed," I chuckled.

"No, you really don't," murmured Edward. "You need to stay naked."

"E, we are going to be late," I moaned.

"Don't care," groaned Edward.

"If you stop now, I promise to fuck your brains out later when we get home," I moaned.

"B, you can't talk like that and expect me to be able to stop touching you," moaned Edward as he reached around and cupped my ass. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was just fixing to lay me on the bed when Alice knocked on the door.

"Edward and B, you guys need to hurry or we are going to be late," screeched Alice. Edward moaned and I just chuckled.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise," I said as I stood up.

"You had better," He grumbled.

I just chuckled as I slipped on my dress. Edward helped me zip up my dress very slowly. I slipped on my flats and Edward carried me downstairs. Everyone was waiting for us by the front door. Rose was holding my crutches with a smirk on her face. I grabbed them from her as my heated up from my blush. Everyone merely snickered to each other. I just ignored them and made my way out to Emmett's jeep. The others followed me and we climbed in. We quickly made our way to the school and found a parking space. Edward helped me out of the car and handed me my crutches. We made our way into the auditorium and found our parents saving us seats in the front. I hugged them all and we sat down. The auditorium was packed with students and parents. We only had to wait a few minutes before Peter came out dressed in a black suit.

"Welcome to our spring music showcase. All of our students have worked extremely hard over the last year improving on their many talents. We would like to thank you all for coming out tonight and supporting your children and classmates. Now, on with the show."

For the next two hours we sat and listened to our classmates play. Most of them played the piano. They were very good. A few played the cello, the violin. Jasper got up and played his guitar. He was amazing. He could move his hand along the cords so fast I was a little dizzy. When he got done we all clapped and cheered for him as loudly as we could. I think his cheeks got a little red. After the last student played, Peter came back out on the stage. He looked down at me and Edward and gave us a big evil smile.

"This year we had two students compete in a competition in Seattle being held by the New York School of Fine Arts. Edward and Bella Cullen made us very proud with their hard work and performances. Edward took home second place and Bella took home first place. Edward and Bella, would you please join me on stage?"


	37. Chapter 37

I looked over at Edward and he had a big smile on his face. I looked at the others and noticed that they were all smiling. I stood up and slowly made my way to the stage. I hopped my way up the steps and walked across the stage using my crutches. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Bella, Edward, you classmates have requested that you be included in tonight's showcase. Would you please do us the honor of playing for us?" asked Peter with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm not prepared," I stammered.

"Please, Bella. We all know you can do it," said Peter.

"I would be honored to play," I said.

"Great. Edward, will go first," said Peter.

Peter and I went off stage while Edward went and sat at his piano. He gave me a smile and began to play. He played the song he wrote for me. I could feel him making love to me. I could feel his love for me. I could feel his desire for me. I watched his face. He smiled bigger every time he looked up at me. I felt my smile get wider every time I looked at him. He played his last few notes. He stood up and bowed to the audience. He came right to me and kissed me hard.

"That was so beautiful, husband," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, my beautiful wife," he whispered back to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. Bella Cullen," said Peter.

I gave Edward one more kiss and went out on the stage. I sat in the middle of the piano and placed my crutches next to me. I took a deep breath and placed my fingers on the keys. I began to play for my family. I poured out every ounce of gratitude and love for everything they have done for me. I played for every time Edward had to carry me to the bathroom. I played for each time I got to see their smiles and beautiful faces. I played for each step I have taken. I played for each word I have learned to say again. I played for the future my husband and I were planning in New York. A future I never knew I could have. As I played the last few notes of my song. I played for the children I would be able to look at. I sat for a few seconds and caught my breathe. I picked up my crutches and stood up. I bowed to the audience. I walked off the stage and threw my arms around Edward. I kissed him and let my tears fall. I heard Peter go back out and thank everyone for coming. He came back over to us and thanked us for playing. We made our way back out to our family. I saw Kate and Garrett standing with them.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I hugged them both.

"Edward told us about your showcase. We wanted to hear you play. You are amazing," said Garrett. I turned and narrowed my eyes at my husband.

"You knew Peter was going to do this, didn't you?" I accused him.

"Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, I knew you were to stubborn to agree to do it," chuckled Edward.

"You are in so much trouble, E," I chuckled. I turned back to Kate and Garrett. "Thank you for coming." I said. "It means a lot to me."

"Bella and Edward, thank you both for playing. That was truly amazing," said Kate.

"Thank you, Kate," said Edward.

We said our good byes to our family and friends and went home. As soon as Edward and I walked into our room, I shut the door and looked back and smiled evilly at him.

"E?" I said seductively.

"Yes, love?" whispered Edward huskily.

"Yes, love?" whispered Edward huskily.

"Don't you have a promise to claim tonight, lover," I whispered as I pulled off my jacket and dropped it on the floor.

"That I do," whispered Edward as he took a step toward me. I held up my hand to stop him. I kicked off my flats.

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered. He just grinned evilly. He liked being in charge.

"Take off your dress slowly," he ordered.

I slowly pulled off the zipper on my dress down. I let the dress fall to my feet. I stood there wearing only my blue lace hipsters and blue lace strapless bra. Edward stepped up to me and gently grabbed me by the waist.

"You are so fucking hot," whispered Edward before he kissed me hard. "I want to feel your fucking hot mouth on my hard cock."

"As you wish," I whispered as I began to undo Edward's pants.

I pushed his pants down and he stepped out them before he pulled his shirt off. My husband was hard and ready for me. I fell to my knees and grabbed his cock in my hand. I felt him inhale when my hand touched him. I stuck out my tongue and gently licked the tip of his cock.

"Fuck" moaned Edward as he grabbed the back of my head.

I chuckled to myself and sucked his cock into my mouth. I relaxed my throat so I could get more of him in my mouth. I started moving my head along his cock slowly letting my teeth raked along his shaft. Edward weaved his fingers onto the back of my head and thrust his hips into me.

"B, faster," moaned Edward.

I quickened my pace and I felt him meet me thrust for thrust. I reached down and started massaging his balls as I plunged him in and out of my mouth. I could tell he was getting close so I started moving even faster. I needed to taste him tonight. Edward shuttered lightly as he thrust one more time and shot his sweet nectar in my mouth. I sucked and swallowed every drop. Edward pulled me up to my feet. He slammed me against the wall. He slammed his lips against mine, roughly plunging his tongue into my mouth as he ripped my bra and panties off so quickly I felt myself get even wetter. Edward fell to his knees and pulled my legs on his shoulder and plunged his tongue into my wet core roughly.

"Fuck," I moaned. "So fucking good."

Edward licked and sucked on my lips like a man eating his last meal. He was aggressive and raw. He pulled my clit in between his teeth as he slammed two fingers inside of me. Over and over he pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in. I knew I was getting so close. I could feel my stomach tensing as he fingered fucked me over and over again.

"Cum for me now, B," demanded Edward.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I came hard.

I felt my entire body shake as my orgasm rocked through me. Edward buried his face in me and took everything I gave him. He kissed his way up my body and kissed me hard. He threw me over his shoulder and threw me onto the bed. He flipped us over so I was on my stomach and pulled me onto my hands and knees. He spanked my ass hard a couple times causing me to moan loudly, before he slammed his cock into my throbbing pussy hard. He paused for a moment before he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed into me again. He did this a few more times before he grabbed my hair roughly and increased his thrusts.

"Fuck, E. Feels so fucking good. Don't stop," I moaned.

"You are mine, B. You hear me. You are fucking mine," growled Edward as he grabbed my hips and fucked me harder.

"Only yours, E. Forever!" I screamed as I came hard again.

Edward thrust a few more times before he came violently inside of me. Edward slowly pulled out of me and I immediately missed the feeling of him inside of me. Nothing compared to it. He rolled over and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me softly and tenderly.

"I didn't hurt you , did I?" whispered Edward.

"No, my love. It was …amazing," I whispered as I kissed his lips again. "I love you, E."

"As I love you, B," whispered Edward.

Edward and I made love all night. We spent every second worshiping each others bodies. We explored every each inch of each other. We talked a little while we rested. We talked about our plans for the future. We knew we wanted to wait a while before we had children. We needed to spend some time having a normal marriage. We wrapped ourselves in a sheet and sat on the balcony and watched the sun come up. We finally climbed into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up a few hours later. I looked down at my sleeping husband and smiled. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I went downstairs and found Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice sitting in the living room. I went over and in between Alice and Rose on the couch.

"Morning, guys," I said softly.

"It's nearly the afternoon, B," chuckled Rose.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Not much. We were looking at apartments to rent in New York," said Alice. "We were hoping to find apartments close to each other but there aren't a lot of choices."

"Maybe we should think about buying a building for us all to live in," I said as I looked at the paper with Rose.

"What do you mean?" asked Emmett.

"Well, if we could find a building, then we could all have our own space but still be together," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That would cost us a lot, B," said Edward walking into the living room.

"So?" I said. "It would be a good investment."

"You are talking about several hundred thousand dollars. We don't have that kind of money," said Jasper.

"I do," I said.

"How? I mean know you got a trust fund also but how do you have so much more than we do?" asked Alice.

"Charlie and Renee helped me invest my monthly allowance. I didn't really need much of mine," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"We can't let you spend all your saving on a building," said Emmett.

"Why not? We are a family. After everything you have done for me, I think it is the very least I can do," I said. "Look, how after graduation we fly out to New York and look at a few places? You guys decide how much you can afford to put towards a building and E and I will make up the difference?"

"I guess we could do that," said Alice.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I do like the idea of the six of us being in the same building at least," said Rose.

"Glad that is settled," I chuckled. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go get you some lunch, wife," chuckled Edward.

"Ok, husband," I chuckled.

Edward and I went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. After we ate lunch, Emmett and Jasper helped me with my therapy. After a couple hours, I was able to take five steps without help. Unfortunately, I was exhausted by the end of the two hours. I went upstairs and took a nap. They woke me up when dinner was ready. I cleaned my face and made my way down stairs. They had made my favorite mushroom ravioli. It was yummy. After I helped Edward with the dishes, we settled in the living room to watch a movie. It had been a while since we got to lounge around the house. It felt nice. I fell asleep sometime during the second movie. I felt Edward lift me in his arms and carry me upstairs to our bed where I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next morning before anyone else. I wanted to do something nice for them so I went downstairs and started making breakfast. I made bacon, sausage, pancakes and I was just making the eggs when I heard them all come into the kitchen.

"What is all of this?" asked Rose.

"I made us breakfast," I said as I set the eggs on the table.

"You didn't need to do that, B," said Emmett as he came over and hugged me.

"I know but I wanted to. It feels nice to be able to do stuff like this again."

"It smells really good, B," chuckled Jasper.

"Well, sit down so we can eat," I chuckled.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Alice.

"We all are expected for dinner at Carlisle and Esme's tonight at 6pm," said Edward making us a plate.

"I want to surprise them with the steps," I said.

"How are you going to surprise them?" asked Rose.

"Well I was thinking that when we get there I would try to walk into the house without help. As long as you guys are close enough to help me after I have taken a few steps, I should be fine," I explained.

"Sounds good. I think you should let a couple of us go in first so that we can have them all in the living room when you come in," said Jasper.

"Good idea," I chuckled.

We quickly finished our breakfast. The others insisted on doing the dishes since I cooked. After breakfast, Rose, Alice and I went to the grocery store together while the guys watched some baseball game on TV. Once we got home, they helped us bring in the groceries. I decided to take a nap before we headed over for dinner. I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and fell into a peaceful sleep.

A couple hours later, Edward woke me up so I could take a shower. I quickly showered and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once we were all ready, we headed over to Carlisle and Esme's. As soon as we pulled up, we noticed that all of their cars were already there. We all went onto the porch. Jasper and Alice went inside first. A few minutes later, I handed Rose my crutches and held on to Edward as we took the few steps to the door. He pushed the door open for me. I smiled at him and let go of his arm. I looked up at our parents and took five steps into the house without help.

"Oh my god, Isabella!" squealed Renee as she came over and pulled me into her arms. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Renee," I chuckled as Rose handed me my crutched.

"Bella, that is just amazing," chuckled Charlie. "You are doing so much better this time than you did last time."

"Thanks, Charlie. I think having a better physical therapist makes a big difference," I chuckled.

"Good job, Bellsie," whispered Esme through her tears.

"Awe, Esme, don't cry," I whispered.

"I'm just so happy for you," she whispered as she hugged me.

"Thanks," I whispered as a tear fell down my face. "Now you have me crying."

"SweetieBells, you are just doing so great. We are all proud of you," chuckled Cat.

"Thanks, I still have a long way to go but I know I can do it," I chuckled. "Before long, Will and I will be back to our prank pulling days."

"You know it, T-Bells," chuckled Will.

"Great," grumbled Emmett. "Just what I need."

"I promise to take it easy on you, Em," I chuckled.

"I don't," laughed Will.

"I know but I am more scared of B," chuckled Emmett as we all sat around the table.

"Good," I chuckled.

"So have you all found someplace to live in New York yet?" asked Renee.

"No, we have been looking for apartments close together but they are hard to find," said Alice.

"We were actually thinking about looking into buying a building for us to live in," I said softly.

"How can the six of you afford to buy a building?" asked Will. "That will cost you several hundred thousand dollars."

"We are going to split the cost," I explained.

"But how do the six of you have several hundred dollars to split? There is no way a bank will give you any kind of loans without any credit," said Carlisle. Charlie and Renee were just chuckling. I just tolled my eyes at them.

"Well, E and I will probably cover most of the cost," I said slowly.

"I have a feeling from the way that Charlie and Renee are laughing, that we are missing something," said Esme. "Would any of you like to shed some light on it?"

"For the past few years, Charlie and Renee have helped me invest my monthly allowance. I managed to make a pretty good return on what I put in," I said softly.

"Yeah, she, um, has done pretty good," chuckled Charlie. They were all just looking back and forth between Charlie and me.

"B, just tell them how much your net worth is," chuckled Edward. "I think they are all going to explode if you don't."

"Well, first of all, it's how much our net worth is, husband. Second of all, we are worth roughly ten million," I said softly.

"Dollars?" asked Emmett.

"No, pesos," I laughed. "Yes, dollars."

"Charlie, can you help us invest?" asked Alice.

"Nope, I don't have a clue to what makes a good stock," chuckled Charlie.

"Renee?" asked Rose.

"Me either," she smirked and gave me a pointed look. "All I did was transfer the money for her."

"B?" said Jasper. I felt my face get red as they all looked at me.

"Yes, J?" I chuckled.

"Feel the need to explain anything else to us?" he chuckled.

"Ok, so I am good at watching trends in the stock market," I chuckled.

"Bellerina, I am sure I am going to feel like a fool for asking this but how did you learn about stock markets?" asked Carlisle. I just sat there shaking my head at Charlie and Renee.

"Fine, I took a marketing class at the University of Arizona when I was fourteen," I mumbled.

"Fourteen?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"Bellsie, how many classes did you take at UA?" asked Esme.

A few," I mumbled.

"Ten," coughed Charlie.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled. I just rolled my eyes when everyone gasp. "It's not a big deal."

"B, you started taking college courses at the age of fourteen. That is a pretty big deal," said Emmett.

"Twelve," coughed Renee.

"RENEE!" I hissed.

"Twelve?" asked Will.

"Ok, look, when we moved to Phoenix, I had to take a test to see where I should be placed. I might have scored high enough to start college but I didn't want to. So we made arrangements for me to stay in the seventh grade and take a few college classes at the same time. I could take the college classes at home. But when they removed the tumor, I had to stop taking the classes. Once we moved here, I didn't want to take them anymore. It's not a big deal," I explained.

"Edward, did you know this?" asked Alice.

"Yes," he whispered.

"How could you not tell us?" asked Jasper.

"B asked me not to. It wasn't my business to tell," he said softly.

"B, will you help up invest some of our money?" asked Rose.

"Sure," I chuckled. "It's really not that hard to learn."

"Maybe for little Miss Genius over there," chuckled Emmett.

"Em, you may have a hard time," I said seriously.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, you have to be able to count over twenty. I don't want to have to smell your stinky feet," I said seriously. Everyone busted out laughing, including Emmett.

"B, want me to give star trek man a call," smirked Emmett.

"GROSS!" I yelled as I laughed.

"Who is star trek man?" asked Esme.

"About two weeks after we moved back, Em decided it would be funny to sign me up for Eharmony. One of the people, who responded to the stupid profile that Em created was a man who was obsessed with star trek. He was forty and still lived with his parents, listed his hobbies as reading star trek books, watching star trek movies, and collecting star trek toys," I chuckled.

"Nice one, Emmett," laughed Will. "Tell me you got him back."

"Of course I did. Em, tell them how I got you back," I smirked.

"No," he pouted. "It wasn't funny."

"Yes it was," said Jasper, Edward, Rose and Alice.

"Fine, I will tell them. Rose, Alice and I poured out all his body soap and replaced it with Nair. When he came home from basketball practice, he went into take a shower. Suddenly we heard him start screaming. He came running out of the shower with his robe on, screaming about having cancer and losing all his body hair," I snickered. Everyone, but Emmett, started laughing so hard they had tears pouring down their faces.

"That's a really good one," laughed Will. "I am so proud of you, T-Bells."

"Really, pure genius, Bella," laughed Charlie.

"Oh, it took forever for us to convince him that he wasn't dying," laughed Esme as she wiped her tears off her face. Emmett was fighting his own chuckled.

"Awe, come on, Brother Bear. You know you want to laugh with us," I chuckled.

"B, one day, I will get you back," he chuckled.

"Whatever," we all laughed together.


	39. Chapter 39

We finished our dinner. By the time we left, we all had laughed so much that my sides were hurting. Once Edward and I got home, we went straight to our room. As soon as the door was shut, Edward had me pressed against it. He kissed me hard as his hands explore my body. He pulled my shirt off and flung it across the room. I help him pull off his shirt as his hands begin to undo my jeans. I jumps out of my pants and kicks them to the side. I undo Edward's pants and pulls off his pants and boxers at the same time. I falls to my knees and takes his hard cock in my mouth.

"Fuck B," whispers Edward as he guides my head along his stiff cock.

I squeezes and massages his cock. I can feel him tense as he got ready to cum in my mouth. I relaxed my throat and took him deep in my throat as he shoots his cum down my hot throat. He pulls me up to my feet and carries me to the bed. He rips off my bra and panties. He lays me into the center of the bed. He kisses me hard on the lips before he makes his wake down to my breast. I moans as he pulls my hardened nipple into his mouth. He kisses his way down my body until he reaches my wet core. He looks up at me and gives me his crooked smile before he pulls my legs on his shoulders. He slowly licks his lips before he plunges his tongue into my wet folds.

"E," I moaned as he nibbles on my clit.

I feels him slip a finger into my tight wet pussy. He pulls his finger out and thrust it back in harder. After thrusting in and out of me a few time he adds another finger then another till he has three fingers thrusting in and out of me.

"Cum for me Bella," demands Edward as he pulls my clit into his mouth.

Edward can feel my walls clinch around his fingers as I climaxes. I pull a pillow over my face as I screams out his name. Edward kisses up my body till he reaches my lips. He crushes his lips to mine as he positions himself at my core. He slowly pushes into me. We moan into each others mouths as we meet each thrust. Our bodies move in unison as we both climax together. We roll over and kiss each other softly. Edward wraps me into his arms as we fall into a peaceful sleep.

Edward and I got up when the others do. We took a quick shower and met them in the kitchen for breakfast after we got dressed. I could tell they were nervous about their finals that we starting today. They would all have half days this week. They were barely eating their breakfast. I knew they were worried about not being able to pass them.

"Guys, you are going to do great on your finals," I reassured them.

"I'm just nervous," said Alice.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked softly. "You have already got into NYU."

"I know but we have worked so hard. It's just scary to think that school is almost over," said Rose.

"Yeah, I mean we are fixing to graduate," said Emmett.

"I'm a little nervous about growing up," said Jasper.

"What about growing up scares you?" asked Edward.

"I guess it's more of being an adult, you know. I mean, going to college, getting a job, having babies," he said.

"J, for the last couple months, you have been an adult. You have been going to school, right now that is your job. You and Ali have a beautiful marriage. When the time is right, you will have beautiful babies," I said as I grabbed his hand.

"She's right, honey," said Alice. "We may have started earlier than most people do but our life is perfect. I have never been happier."

"Me either, Alice," said Jasper pulling her into his arms.

"I'm worried about us not living together anymore," whispered Rose. "I love you. I worry that when we get to New York, it's going to change."

"Rosie, it will change but it won't necessarily be a bad change. I have loved living with you guys for the last couple months but we have to accept that the time will come when we have to live apart. Even if we are in the same building," I said softly. "If I have learned anything since I have been back, I have learned that no matter where we are, we are a family. We will always be together. Our kids will be stuck being friends with each other."

"I'm sure that's true," chuckled Edward. "I can see it now. Our sons and daughters ganging up on each other."

"Emmett and I are going to have to teach our kids to watch their backs around yours and B's," chuckled Rose. "We all know that B will teach her kids all her evil ways."

"Damn right I will," I chuckled.

"Great," groaned Emmett.

We all busted out laughing together. They all went to school while Edward and I headed off to my therapy. Once we got to the hospital, Edward and I made our way to the physical therapy room. We walked in and froze as our mouths dropped open. Garrett and Kate we laying on the mats, making out like a couple of teenagers. I cleared my throat and they both jumped apart and looked up at us. They both blushed and stood up.

"What kind of therapy is that?" I asked with a smirk.

"We, um, were just-" started Kate.

"We know what you were just doing," chuckled Edward.

"You both would," snickered Garrett.

"What's that supposed to mean, Garrett?" I asked as I went over to them.

"I see the way Edward can't keep his hands to himself, or how you fuck him with your eyes every chance you get," chuckled Garrett. I looked over at Edward who was laughing to himself.

"He's right," I chuckled. "But we are young, horny, teenage, newlyweds. You, Garrett, are an old man taking advantage of young Kate."

"Bella, I am only 22yrs old. That hardly makes me old," smirked Garrett.

"So you admit you were taking advantage of Kate?" I asked with a chuckled.

"Every chance I get," he chuckled.

"Well, as fun as this game of lets see how much Kate can blush is, you need to get to your therapy," chuckled Kate. "Don't worry, Garrett, I'll let you fuck me on the mats later."

Kate smirked as she sat down on the mat. Garrett's eyes got big and glazed over. Edward and I just chuckled as we sat on the mats next to her. I started stretching my legs. Garrett just shook his head and muttered something about her being the death of him, as he sat down next to me.

"So how was the rest of your weekend?" asked Garrett trying to change the subject.

"It was good. Saturday I managed to take five steps by myself," I said proudly.

"That's great," chuckled Garrett. "So have you two thought about where you are going to college?"

"We are going to NYU."

"What are you going to study?" he asked.

"Medicine," we both said.

"How long have you been married?" asked Kate suddenly.


	40. Chapter 40

"Almost three months," I said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering why you got married so young. I mean from what I know, you have only been back in Forks for about four months," said Kate.

"Well, we wanted to get married while I knew I could say my vows to him," I explained.

"Ok, I get that but you both had only known each other for what four or five weeks," said Garrett.

"E and I met on our first day of kindergarten. I was terrified to go to school. He came over and grabbed my hand and introduced himself. I told him that I was Isabella Swan but only my mommy calls me Isabella, my daddy calls me Bella. He said he was going to call me B. I asked him if I could call him E. He said yes and asked me to come sit with him and the others at his table. I knew I could trust him so I hugged Renee and let him take me to the table where I meet Em, Rosie, Ali and J. From that moment on, the six of us were best friends. We did everything together. I was twelve when Charlie and Renee told me we were moving to Phoenix. I was so upset that I ran out of the house, bawling like a fucking baby. I ran to E's house and climbed the tree in his back yard and climbed into his window. He saw me crying and helped me in. I told him that I was moving and we cried together for an hour before Charlie and Renee came to get me. I knew that day I was in love with him. Phoenix was really hard for me. I didn't make any new friends. They made fun of me for being to smart, to pale, to clumsy. They weren't home for me but I had to no choice but to suck it up and deal with it. So I focused on my school work. Between my regular classes and the college classes I was taking, I kept busy but I was so lonely."

"Then I started getting the headaches. I knew my parents were busy so I didn't tell them about them. I didn't want to be a burden. So I would just push through them. Eventually the pain got so bad that I started spending hours in my closet. It was the only thing that eased the pain, even if it was only a little bit. Then I started losing my eyesight. I finally told Charlie and Renee about the headaches and everything. Slowly over the next two years, I got worse. The pain in my head was always there, I was losing my sight. I found myself in the dark. When they finally found the tumor, I was so scared. I thought I was going to die without ever seeing E again. After I had the tumor removed, I was lost. I couldn't see, I couldn't speak, I couldn't walk or hardly hold my parent's hand. I would lay in my bed and see E with me all the time. He was the only part that I could hold on to. He would whispered to me that I was going to be ok. He whispered to me that he was waiting for me. Finally after three months of barely able to grunt, I said E. They tried to tell my parents that I was only saying the letter but Charlie knew. He leaned down and asked me if I needed Edward. I nodded my head and said Need E. Charlie and Renee promised that day to bring me home. So I worked really hard. Every time I wanted to quit, E would remind me that he was waiting for me at home. Finally, I got to come home. I vowed to never let him go again," I said softly as the tears fell down my face. Kate had tears falling down her face to. Garrett had his arm around her waist.

"I realized I was in love with her about three weeks before she climbed into my window. We were laying in the hammock in my back yard reading Romeo and Juliet, because B wanted to. I could never say no to her. I watched her read each part with so much passion. I watched as the sun shined on her hair. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I was scared. I wanted to tell her I loved her but I was to scared. For the next three weeks, I tried to tell her but I was so scared she would reject me. She is so beautiful. When she told me she was moving, I felt like my heart was being pulled from my chest. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. For the next three weeks, I struggled with her leaving. We all did. When she left us, we all fell apart. I couldn't look at my piano for a year, I cried into my pillow every night. I got into fights at school, my grades dropped. One night I heard my parents talking about sending me away to get help. They thought I might have gotten involved in drugs. So I tried to hide the pain as good as I could but I don't think I really fooled them. When I saw B sitting at our lunch table, I smiled for the first time in six years. I vowed that day to make her my girl," said Edward. I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

"That's so romantic. Your soul mates," whispered Kate.

"How did the two of you met?" asked Edward slipping an arm around my waist.

"Garrett and I met in therapy. I was sixteen. I spent a year in a coma after my father nearly beat me to death. I saw Garrett laying on the mats. I thought he was so handsome. For the next few months, we both worked on walking again. One day I was sitting on the mats talking to Garrett when my father came in. I hadn't seen him since the night he beat me. I started shaking. I could see the look in his eye. He was going to kill me. Garrett noticed me shaking and looked up at my father. My father came over and grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to my feet but I was barely using crutches. I fell to the ground. Garrett jumped up and grabbed his crutches that were next to him and hit my father several times. After a few minutes, the hospital security came and took my father away. The police arrested him and I never saw him again. Garrett sat back in the mats next to me and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me and told me he loved me. He said he promised to take care of me. He has kept his promise," whispered Kate.

"Awe, that's so sweet. Who knew Garrett was a romantic?" I whispered as I let my tears fall.

"Trust me, he is," whispered Kate.

Garrett just blushed and pulled me to my feet. For the next hour we worked on me walking without the crutches. I managed seven steps before I started to fall this time. I was starting to feel almost normal again. As soon as therapy was over, Edward and I left Garrett and Kate to their sexual therapy on the mats. Edward and I stopped by a pizza place and grabbed some lunch before we went home. I was so tired that as soon as we got home, I went up to bed and took a nap. I could tell the others were much more relaxed when they got home. The stress of their first day of finals were past them and they were able to see the end. They spent the evening studying for their next day of finals while Edward and I spent the night in our room. After we made love a few times, we fell asleep with our arms wrapped around each other.


	41. Chapter 41

The rest of the week flew by. Each day I saw the stress and worry slowly fade from Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice. They started smiling more and laughing. Emmett even cracked a couple jokes. Edward and I started looking for buildings in New York. The six of us had booked flights for next week so we could find someplace and we wanted to try to narrow it down to only a handful to look at.

By the time Friday rolled around, we were all exhausted. My therapy has been intense. I was able to take about ten steps without my crutches and it took a toll on my body. Graduation was tonight and I will admit I was nervous about walking across the stage. I wanted to do it without my crutches but I didn't want to fall in front of everyone. Edward would walk next to me and be ready to grab me if I fell.

The others came home just after lunch. Alice and Rose insisted that they needed to help me with my hair and make-up. I just chuckled and went with them. We settle into the bathroom. Alice started on my hair while Rose worked on my make-up.

"Are you ready for graduation, B?" asked Alice.

"Yes, but I'm nervous about falling," I said softly.

"You know E won't let you fall," said Rose.

"I know," I said. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, it will be nice to finally get this part of our lives over," said Alice.

"And to get away from Lauren," chuckled Rose.

"I can't believe she is still being such a bitch," I chuckled.

"I know. All the kids at school just ignore her. You would think she would get tired of causing trouble," said Alice.

"Apparently not," I said.

We finished getting ready and went back into my room. I slipped on a black and white peasant skirt with a white tank top. I slid my feet into some black flats. Maybe one day soon I could wear heels. Rose put on a red sundress and a pair of red heels. To have her confidence. Alice put on a strapless wrap dress that was lavender. She added a pair of strappy heels. They both looked beautiful.

We made our way downstairs and found the boys waiting for us in the living room. They were all wearing black pants. Edward had on a white button down shirt. Emmett was wearing a black one and Jasper had blue one on. We definitely had the best looking husbands in the world. We pulled on our blue robes and square hats and laughed at how silly we all looked.

The six of us made our way out to Emmett's jeep and headed over to the school. We were lucky to get a parking space in the front. We climbed out and Jasper handed me my crutches. We made our way into the school and saw our parents, Garrett and Kate sitting in the front row. They started taking pictures and we all groaned.

We went back stage with the rest of our class. I saw Mike and Jessica holding hands with their heads pressed together. I could tell they really loved each other very much. It made me happy to see them find their sun. Angela Weber was standing with a dark haired boy with glasses. He was two inches shorter than Angela but it didn't seem to bother either of them. I smiled to myself. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned to see Lauren standing behind me.

"Lauren, don't start anything today," I said.

"I …I just need…" she trailed off. I could tell she was upset about something.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I just need to talk to you for a minute," she whispered with a thick voice. I knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Ok, let's go someplace private," I whispered.

"Ok," she sobbed softly. I turned to Edward, who was watching us with a frown.

"I'll be right back," I whispered.

He just nodded his head. Lauren and I made our way to an empty dressing room in the back of the stage. She looked up at me to talk but she just started sobbing harder as she fell to her knees. I went over and lowered myself to my knees and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm …so….sorry…..for being …..mean to ….you," she sobbed.

"It's ok. I forgive you," I whispered. "What brought all this on?"

"I'm just so tired of it all," she cried. "I watch you with your parents. I watch you with Edward and the others. I am so alone. I have nobody."

"That's not true, Lauren," I whispered.

"Yes, it is," she whispered as she pulled away. "My parents are gone for weeks at a time. When they are here, all they do is tell me that I'm not good enough, not smart enough, not pretty enough. I got into Yale and they said I might as well have gotten into some state school since Harvard didn't accept me. Most parents would be proud of me but not my parents. They didn't even bother coming back for my graduation. After what a bitch I've been to you, all my friends have started to ignore me. I know it's my fault, but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry," I said. "That's great that you got into Yale. You can't let your parents make you feel like you aren't worth anything. You know when I got sick and lost my sight, I never thought I would get to go to college. I never though I would get to come home and see my friends again. It's been really hard but I would do it a hundred times just for the small amount of happiness that I feel right now. You will find your sun, Lauren. You will go to Yale and you will be brilliant."

"Thanks, Bella," whispered Lauren. "I'm really happy for you and Edward. He's a really great guy and you're a pretty great girl."

"Thanks," I whispered. "We had better get back before they start without us."

"Ok," whispered Lauren.

She stood up and helped me off the floor and handed me my crutches. We made our way back through the crowd to the others. They all looked confused but I just shook my head at them. I would tell them later. Mrs. Cope had us line up in alphabetical order.

They started the music and we made our way down to our seat and sat down. Mr. Stevens got up and said a few words before Eric Yorkie got up and made his dreadful valedictorian speech. He kept droning on and on about the future. I mean, we get it already. He finally finished and took his seat again. Mr. Stevens and Mr. Banner stood on the stage and stared calling us by rows to get our diplomas. They called our row so we got up and made our way to the side of the stage.

"Aaron Carter."

"Ben Cheney."

"Isabella Cullen," called out Mr. Stevens.

I smiled and turned and handed my crutches to Edward. I took a deep breath and started walking across the stage to get my diploma. I could hear the gasp from our parents. I couldn't stop the tears as they fell down my face as I took the fifteen steps to Mr. Stevens. He reached out and grabbed my arm to keep me from falling.

"Congratulations, Bella," he whispered through his tears. "We are so proud of you."

"Thank you, sir." I whispered.

"Edward Cullen," he yelled out.

Edward quickly made his way over to me and handed me my crutches. He got both of our diplomas and led me off the stage. We made our way back to our seats and sat down with our classmates. We watched as Emmett and Rose got their diplomas. Then Alice and Jasper once they got to the H's. Lauren smiled proudly as she walked across the stage for hers. I cheered loudly for her. She smiled at me and I knew she was going to be ok. Mike Newton went next. He had a huge smile on his face. He waited by the other side of the stage as Jessica walked across the stage and got hers. As soon as she was within arms reach, he swept her into a hug and kissed her. We all whooped and hollered for them causing them to blush and us all to chuckle. Angela was the last to get her diploma. She had a smile on her face and a tear running down her face. Once she was seated, Mr. Stevens declared us graduates and we all tossed our hats into the air.

We made our way to our family and were immediately wrapped in their arms. They all gushed about how proud of us they were. It was all very overwhelming. After nearly an hour of celebrating with our classmates and parents, the six of us went out to the jeep and went home. Edward and I made our way to our room. We stripped each other's cloths off and climbed into bed. We made love silently for hours. We let our bodies speak for us. We kept our eyes on each other and as we came violently together. We fell asleep in each others arms with the rest of our lives ahead of us.


	42. Chapter 42

We flew to New York the next week and found a nice building located just a few blocks from NYU. It was a large brownstone with six apartments and three floors. We all agreed that it would be perfect. Alice and Jasper were going to take the two apartments on the third floor and combine them into one large apartment. Emmett and Rose were going to do the same on the second floor. Edward and I were doing the same on the first floor. By the time we got done with the renovations, our apartment would have three large bedrooms, two bathrooms, two living areas, a large dining room and a state of the art kitchen. It would be perfect.

We came home and started working on packing the house up. We would be leaving for New York in two months and needed to weed through some of our belongings. It was hard to decide on some things but we new we needed to. We all decided to leave all the furniture rather than take it with us. We would buy new furniture for our new apartments.

I went back to my therapy with Garrett. Slowly over the next two months, I was able to get to the point were I was using the crutches less and less. I still had a limp on the left side but I knew I probably would for awhile if not forever. Garrett and Kate were both really proud of the progress I had made in such a short amount of time compared to my recovery rate the first time around. I think they made a difference. They were constantly pushing me to try harder and not give up. I knew could do it.

It's now the first of August and we are scheduled to leave for New York in two days. I will admit I am scared to be away from Charlie and Renee but I also know they will be ok. They will have Will, Cat, Carlisle, and Esme to make sure they are ok. Edward and I climb into the Volvo and head over to the hospital for my last day of therapy. I will miss Garrett and Kate a lot. They have become very good friends to us.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward. I look over at him and smile.

"I was just thinking about how much my life has changed in the last eight months," I said. "I never thought I would see again. I had accepted that I wasn't going to see again. When we finally came home, I never thought you all would want me anymore."

"You know we will always want you," said Edward. "Especially me."

"I know, pervert," I chuckled softly. "I just can't tell you how much I love being about to see your smile. To see your eyes when they twinkle with excitement when I show you my boobs. I never thought I would see you again, E, and I am so thankful I took the chance. As hard as the past several months have been, I would do it all again just to see you smile."

"I, um, never thought I would see you again, B. I never, um, thought I would be as happy as I am in this moment." whispered Edward. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, E." I whispered as he parked the car in the parking lot.

We climbed out and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way inside. We walked into the therapy room and I smiled when I saw Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Will, and Cat waiting for us with Garrett and Kate. Standing behind them were Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Peter, and Charlotte. They were all smiling and I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my face.

"Today's a big day for you, Bella," said Garrett.

"I know," I whispered.

"Your family has something they would like to say to you," said Kate. She and Garrett came over and stood with me and Edward.

"B, six years ago, a part of us was taken away." said Alice through her tears,

"We didn't think we would ever get that part of our heart back," said Jasper.

"Then one day, eight months ago, our hearts and souls were made complete by a blind girl,:" chuckled Emmett. I couldn't help but chuckle with him. He had tears in his eyes. "You …have no idea how much we love you."

"You taught us how to fight for what we wanted. How to fight for each other." said Rose through her tears.

"You gave us the strength to let you go," cried Cat.

"You gave us the strength to let you love each other." said Will. "You have always been our daughter."

"You will always be ours," whispered Esme through her tears. "You gave me my son back, sweetheart. The day you came back was the day Edward started living again."

"You let me help you become the strong, courage, amazing woman that you are today," said Carlisle as a tear fell from his eye. "We all love you, Bellerina."

"Isabella…." trialed off Renee through her tears. "You never quit. You never gave up and you have proven that you are an amazing woman. I am so proud that you are my daughter."

"Bella, baby, thank you for not quitting." whispered Charlie. "Don't forget that you will always be my little girl."

"Daddy," I whispered. Charlie snapped his head up and let out a strangled sob. "You will always be my Daddy, forever and ever."

"And ever," he whispered.

I ran over and threw my arms around him. I felt everyone wrap their arms around us as we cried together. After several minutes we pulled apart and wiped our faces off. I looked back at Garrett who had a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, Garrett, for giving me my legs back," I said.

"Bella, I didn't do anything," said Garrett. "I've never had a patient work as hard as you have. Its been an honor to help you. I officially release you from physical therapy."

"I'm free," I chuckled.

Everyone laughed with me. In so many ways, we were all free today. I no longer felt like I was their burden. I no longer felt like I was dependent on them. I felt free and alive. While I would always need my family and friends, I was no longer the weakest link in our chain. We spent the next hour eating cake and celebrating together.

I hugged Garrett and Kate goodbye and made them promise to keep in touch. They promised as long as I promised to take care of myself. I promised. The six of us and our parents made our way out of the hospital for the last time. It felt better than I could have ever imagined.

Our parents informed us that we were expected for dinner at Carlisle and Esme's house that night at seven. We were told the boys were to go with Charlie, Will and Carlisle to get ready while me, Rose, and Alice were going with Cat, Esme, and Renee. They were up to something, I just didn't know what it was. We all agreed and I kissed Edward before I climbed into Renee's car. We followed Esme, Cat, Rose, and Alice back to Renee's house. The six of climbed out and made our way into the house. Rose, Alice and I all gasp and looked back at our mother's.

"What the fuck is this?"


	43. Chapter 43

"What the fuck is this?" I asked as I pointed to the white wedding dresses hanging off the banister of the stairs.

"Those would be your wedding dresses," said Renee. I looked over at Rose and Alice who seemed just as confused as I did.

"Our dresses?" asked Rose.

"What do you mean our dresses?" asked Alice.

"Look, girls, we have seen how hard you all have worked over the last five months taking care of each other. It's our turn to take care of our girls. That's why we are throwing you a surprise wedding tonight," said Esme. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I looked from our mothers to our dresses.

"A real wedding?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetheart," said Renee. "You three deserve to have a real wedding."

"Thank you," whispered Alice through her tears.

"This is, um, so sweet of you all," whispered Rose through her tears. "Thank you all."

"Thank you," I whispered, "for everything."

"Your welcome," said Cat. "Now, you three need to go shower so we can get you ready for your weddings."

"Ok," we all said.

Rose, Alice, and I just chuckled as we went upstairs to my old room. Rose showered first, then, Alice, then me. Once we were done, Renee, Cat, and Esme came up and helped us fix our hair. Esme made Alice's normal spiky hair, soft so that it curled under her chin. Cat pulled Rose's long blond hair into an elegant French twist. Renee curled the back of my hair and pulled the sides up with two beautiful butterfly clips that belonged to my grandmother.

They helped us fix our make-up next before they went downstairs and grabbed our dresses. They came back up and Esme went over and handed Alice a dress that was white, silk, halter style dress that fit her tiny body. It was the perfect dress for her. Cat handed Rose a strapless satin faced taffeta gown with sweetheart neckline. It would accentuate her curves. It was simply amazing. Renee came over to me and handed me a satin, strapless, ivory gown with silver beads embroidered on the bust. It was fitted until it fell to my waist them it flared out until it hit the floor with a small train on the back. It was beautiful and amazing.

They left us alone so we could change. We slipped out of the jeans and t-shirts we were wearing. We slipped on the lingerie they had bought is to go with our dresses. Rose and Alice both had tongs and corsets while I had lace hipsters and a corset. I couldn't help but think about how different this was from our first weddings. We helped each other zip up our dresses and slip on our shoes.

We made our way downstairs and found our mothers waiting for us at the front door. They were smiling and I knew they were struggling not to cry. They helped us hold our trains on our dresses up while we made our way outside, where a limo was waiting for us. We climbed in and headed to our destination. A few minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of the Methodist church. We climbed out and followed our mothers into the church and to the bridal chambers, where our fathers were waiting for us.

"Rosalie, you look beautiful," whispered Will as a tear fell from his eye. He held out a small box to her. "I would be honored if you would wear my mothers diamond earrings."

"It's my honor, Daddy," she whispered through her tears. Rose placed the diamond earrings in her ears before Will leaned in and kissed her cheek. Carlisle came over to Alice and grabbed her hand.

"Alice, you look amazing," he whispered through his tears. "Esme and I would like you to wear your grandmother's pearl earrings."

"I'd love to, Daddy," cried Alice. She put in the earrings. Carlisle leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Daddy, for loving me."

"Thank you for being my daughter," whispered Carlisle. Charlie came over to me. I could tell he was really struggling with his emotions.

"Isabella, you look so beautiful, baby," he whispered through his tears. "You are my hero and I would be honored if you would wear your mothers diamond bracelet."

"I….would….be….honored," I choked out as I tried to stop my tears from falling. Charlie attached the bracelet around my left wrist before he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Baby," he whispered. There was a knock on the door. We all looked over as the door opened and Renee came in.

"It's time," she whispered.

"Ok," we all whispered.

She just smiled at us before she shut the door behind her. Will took Rosalie's arm and wrapped it around his. Carlisle did the same with Alice's, and Charlie did the same with mine. They led us out of the bridal chamber and out to the foyer outside of the sanctuary. The place was packed with our teachers and friends from school. I saw Mike and Jessica sitting next to Lauren and Tyler Crowley. Tyler had his arm around Lauren and she looked happy. I was happy for her.

They had decorated the sanctuary with hundreds of candles. There were blush roses, lilies, and orchids everywhere. The piano started playing the wedding song and I looked over to see Peter playing. He winked at us and smiled.

Will and Rose slowly started their way down the isle to where Emmett was waiting for her with a big smile on his face. Edward and Jasper were standing next to him with huge smiles on their faces. They all had black tuxedos on. Will leaned down and kissed Rose's cheek before he placed her hand into Emmett's.

Carlisle smiled as he led Alice down the isle to Jasper. I saw Jasper wipe a tear from his eye as Carlisle kissed Alice's cheek and placed her hand into his. Jasper raised her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

Charlie took a shaky breath as we started our way down to Edward. He was watching me with the biggest smile on his face. He didn't try to wipe the tear that fell down his cheek as we approached him. Charlie leaned down and kissed my cheek and then placed my hand into my husband's. Edward brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently as he wiped the tear that had slipped down my face. The six of us turned to Reverend Weber, Angela's father.

"We are gathered today to reconfirm the vows that Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Isabella, have made. It's always amazing to see true love. The love that you all share with your partners and each other is an inspiration to us all. Who gives these women to be married today?"

"We do," said Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Will, and Cat.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, will you take Emmett McCarty Cullen to be your husband, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, for all of eternity?" asked Reverend Weber. He let a tear slip down his face.

"I do," said Rose with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Reverend Weber looked over at Alice.

"Mary Alice Hale, will you take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your husband, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, for all of eternity?" asked Reverend Weber.

"I do," said Alice through her own tears. Reverend Weber turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, will you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, for all of eternity?" asked Reverend Weber.

"I do," I sobbed softly. Edward reached up and gently wiped the tears off my face as Reverend Weber turned to Emmett.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, will you take Rosalie Lillian Cullen to be your wife, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, for all of eternity?" asked Reverend Weber.

"I do," whispered Emmett through his tears. Reverend Weber turned to Jasper next.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, will you take Mary Alice Hale to be your wife, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, for all of eternity?" asked Reverend Weber.

"I do," said Jasper with a shaky voice. Reverend Weber turned to Edward.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, will you take Isabella Marie Cullen to be your wife, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, for all of eternity?" asked Reverend Weber.

"I do," whispered Edward through his tears. I reached up and wiped them away.

"May I have the lockets, please?" asked Reverend Weber. I looked over as Renee, Cat, and Esme handed him silver lockets. They smiled at us before they took their seats. I looked back at Reverend Weber. "Ladies, your parents have asked me to have your husbands give you these lockets instead of rings in today's ceremony. Emmett, would you please open the locket and show it to Rosalie before you place it around her neck?"

"Yes," said Emmett. He took the locket from Reverend Weber and opened it. Rose gasp and looked over at our parents.

"It's us," she whispered.

She turned the locket so me, Edward, Alice and Jasper could see the pictures. On one side was a picture of Rose and Emmett when we were maybe five. They were sitting by the river on a blanket. Rose had her head on his shoulder and he was whispering in her ear, making her smile. On the other side was a picture from our wedding in Vegas. Emmett placed the locket around her neck and whispered that he loved her.

"Jasper, please do the same." said Reverend Weber.

Jasper took the locket from him and opened it and showed it to her. She let her tears fall as she looked at it. She turned and showed it to me, Edward, Emmett, and Rose. The first picture was of her and Jasper when we were seven. Alice has gotten the chicken pox and had missed the whole week of school and Jasper was so upset. When we were finally allowed to go see her, he insisted that Will take him to buy her some lilies. He went over to her and sat down next to her and handed her the bouquet. She leaned over and kissed his check. The other picture was from our wedding in Vegas. Jasper placed the locket around her neck and whispered his love for her.

"Edward, you turn," said Reverend Weber.

Edward reached over and took the locket. His lip was trembling as he opened it. I let out a soft sob when I saw our picture. It was of me and Edward in the hammock. We were six and we were sleeping. Edward had his arms around me and I had my head on his chest. We both had smiles on our faces. The other picture was from our wedding in Vegas. I turned it to show Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice before Edward placed it around my neck.

"I love you, B," he whispered.

"As I love you," I whispered.

"Maybe I have the watches?" asked Reverend Weber. We turned and watched our Will, Carlisle, and Charlie hand him three pocket watches. We looked back at Reverend Weber. "Gentlemen, your parents have asked me to have your wives give you these pocket watches instead of rings. Rosalie, please take Emmett's watch and open it and read the inscription before you hand it to him."

Rose took the watch in her shaky hands and opened it. She smiled and looked up at Emmett as she spoke, "To the love of my eternity. I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Rosalie," whispered Emmett. She handed him the pocket watch and kissed his cheek.

"Alice, your next," said Reverend Weber. Alice took the pocket watch and opened it and smiled.

"To the keeper of my heart," whispered Alice. She placed it in Jasper's hand. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Alice," whispered Jasper. Alice leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Isabella," said Reverend Weber. I took the locket in my hands. They shook as I opened it softly. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I looked up at Edward.

"To my sun," I sobbed. I laid the locket in his hand and leaned up to his ear. "You are my sun, Edward. I love you."

"You are my sun, Isabella. I love you," whispered Edward. I kissed his check and we turned back to Reverend Weber.

"It's my honor and privilege to pronounce you, once again, husbands and wives. Gentlemen, you may kiss your wives," said Reverend Weber. Edward reached out and gently grabbed my face between his hands and brought my lips to his. "I give you Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Jasper and Alice Hale, and Edward and Isabella Cullen."


	44. Chapter 44

"Please join us for the reception in the high school gymnasium," said Reverend Weber.

Peter started playing the piano again and Emmett and Rosalie made their way down the isle. Jasper and Alice went next, followed by me and Edward. Our parents came after us and led us out to the limo. We climbed in and the driver took off.

"Did you guys know about this?" I asked.

"No, we were surprised when we got to Will and Cat's. they had our tuxes waiting for us," said Edward. He leaned over and kissed me softly. "You look exquisite."

"Thank you," I whispered. "You look amazing."

"I can't believe they did this for us," whispered Rose. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I know," said Alice. "The wedding was perfect."

"Yes, it was," I whispered. "They love us."

"Yes, they do," said Emmett.

"We really are lucky to have the best parents," said Jasper.

The limo stopped and the driver came around and opened the door for us. Emmett climbed out first and helped Rose out. Jasper went next and held his hand out for Alice. She placed her hand in his with a soft sigh. Edward climbed out and held out his hand for me. I placed mine in his and he helped me out. He brought my hand to his lips before we turned and made our way into the gym.

The gym had been decorated with 100's of flower arraignments and candles. There were dozens of tables surrounding the large dance floor. We were led over to a big table. Our parents joined us a the table while our guests filled the other tables. We spent the next hour enjoying the chicken they had for us.

I squealed when I saw Tia, Benjamin and Amun. Tia told me that she and Benjamin were heading to Berkeley for school in just a couple days. Amun told me he was proud of how well I was doing and made me promise to keep them updated once we went to New York. The waiters had just removed our plates when Will, Carlisle, and Charlie stood up. Will had a mike in his hand. Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to him.

"Rosalie, on the day you were born, I remember thinking that I would never be able to let you go. As hard as it is, I know that Emmett loves you almost as much as I do. You will always be my princess. Emmett, thank you for loving my Rose with all your heart," said Will. He handed the mike to Carlisle.

"Alice, when you were five years old you once asked me if you could marry me. I laughed and told you no, that I was married to your mother and that you would have to find another boy. Then you came home from your first day of kindergarten and told me that you were going to marry Jasper. You have loved him forever, sweetheart. I am proud of the woman you have become. Jasper, thank you for loving my Alice. You have always been a son to me. I love you both," said Carlisle through his tears. He handed the mike to Charlie.

"Bella, you were never a trusting child. You didn't like change but one day this little auburn haired boy came up to you and grabbed your hand and you trusted him from the start. You have proven more than once that you are an incredibly strong woman. I am proud to call you my daughter. I love you, Bella, forever. Edward, you have proven over and over that Bella is the most important part of you who are. Thank you for saving my Bella and helping her to see her sun," said Charlie. He raised his glass in the air. Everyone followed his lead. "To the brides and grooms."

"To the brides and grooms," said Everyone.

We all stood up and hugged our parents. They had proven their love to us over and over. Esme announced that it was time for us to cut into our cakes. We were lead to our cakes. We cut a small piece and feed them to each other. Emmett and Rose went first then Jasper and Alice, and finally me and Edward. We intertwined our arms and sipped on our sparking cider.

Renee announced that it was time for our first dance so we made our way out to the dance floor. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tight as we began to dance. I laid my head on his chest and sighed contently. Charlie came over and cut in as the second song started. After I danced with him, I danced with Carlisle, then Will.

Over the next couple hours, I danced with Emmett, Jasper, Peter, Garrett, Mr. Stevens, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Varner as well as Benjamin, Amun, Mr. Owens, Mike, Tyler, and Ben Cheney. After a my dance with Ben, I found myself back in Edward's arms. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Are you having a good time?" he whispered.

"Yes, I am," I whispered. "Are you?"

"I am now that you are back in my arms," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his again.

"It's now time for the brides and grooms to leave. Please join us outside," said Cat.

Everyone trickled outside of the gym. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we followed Emmett and Rose, and Jasper and Alice outside. Our friends and family blew bubbles over our heads as we made our way to the limo and climbed in. The driver shut the door and drove us back to our house. We climbed out and made our way into the house.

Our house had been filled with flowers. None of us said anything as we made our way upstairs to our rooms. Edward shut the door behind us and turned to look at me. Slowly we stripped off our cloths. We climbed into bed and made love silently all night. Our bodies spoke for us. Our hands and mouths explored each other. It was the perfect wedding night.

We spent most of the next day I bed. We would make love and then lay in each others arms and talk about our future. We whispered our love for each other. We talked about who's hair we hoped our babies would have, who's eyes, noses, lips. We talked about the places we wanted to go. The things we wanted to see.

We got up the next morning and showered together. We pulled on shorts and t-shirts and grabbed our bags and headed out to the cars. We loaded them into the trunk and went back inside were our parents were waiting for us. This was the hardest part of going to New York. I went over and hugged Will and Cat first.

"Thank you both for everything," I whispered.

"Oh, T-Bells, thank you. We love you so much," whispered Will.

"SweetieBells, we are so proud of you. Take care of each other. We will see you soon," whispered Cat.

"I will, I promise," I said. I moved over to Esme first. "Esme, thank you for everything you have done for me and E over the last few months. I love you so much."

"Bellsie, thank you for loving my son. You make him smile and as a mother that's all I care about. I love you, Bellsie." whispered Esme as she hugged me.

"I promise to always make you smile," I whispered. I moved over to Carlisle next.

"Carlisle, I can't ever repay you for what you have given me. I'm not just talking about my sight. You gave me the courage to try, to fight for my life. You gave me my sun. I love you so much," I whispered through my tears. He hugged me as his body shook with his tears.

"Bellerina, you are the most courageous person I have ever meet. You're amazing and it's an honor to have you as my daughter. I love you, sweetheart," he whispered. He kissed my cheek and I moved over to Charlie and Renee.

"You know I was mad for a long time when we moved to Phoenix," I said.

"We know," said Renee.

"But I'm glad we did," I said. "As hard as it was leaving them, going through the tumor and recovery with you both made us stronger. You brought me home and let me go. I love you so much."

"Isabella, you brought us home too," said Renee. "We needed our friends as much as you needed yours. I wish we could have brought you home sooner but somehow, I think this was meant to be."

"Bella, we love you. We know that you are going to be ok," said Charlie, "as long as you have your friends."

"I love you both," I whispered as I threw my arms around them and hugged them.

"B, it's time to go," whispered Edward. I pulled way slowly.

"Ok, E," I whispered. I looked back at our parents. "We will see you soon."

I followed the others out to the cars. Emmett and Rose got into his Jeep. Jasper and Alice got into her Porsche. Edward and I got into the Volvo. I looked back at our parents, who were standing on the porch and waved as Edward pulled out after Jasper and Emmett. I looked back at Edward and pulled my sunglasses down as we headed onto the highway and to our new lives in New York.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Breath, B, breath," said Edward as I clutched at his hand.

"I am fucking breathing," I growled as the pain, wrapping around my stomach slowly started to ease up. "I can't do this, E. I can't handle anymore."

"Love, you can do this. You are so strong," he whispered kissing my forehead. The door opened and I looked over to see my doctor, Dr. Jacob Black, come into the room.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked.

"I want to die," I growled as I was hit by yet another contraction. I squeezed Edward's hand and tried to breath through the pain but let's face it, that shit doesn't really help.

"Let's check how far you are," said Jacob. He pulled on his gloves and checked me. "Nine centimeters and fully effaced. Almost ready to push."

"About fucking time," I muttered through my teeth.

"I know," said Jacob. "I am going to have you taken to the delivery room and we can get this baby out."

"Ok," said Edward.

Jacob left and I laid my head back. I was completely exhausted after being in labor for the last 27 hours. The nurses came in and pulled my bed out of my room and down to the delivery room. Edward scrubbed up and pulled on threw on his scrubs. He came back in and stood next to me as Jacob came in.

"You ready to get this baby out?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Ok, next contraction, I want you to push," he ordered. I felt the pain start to wrap around my enormous stomach and I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed as I pushed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH," I screamed.

"Again," ordered Jacob.

"AAAAAHHHHH," I screamed as I pushed again. The pain slowly started to fade again.

"We only need a few more good pushes then Baby Cullen will be here," said Jacob. I felt another contraction starting as I barred down and stared pushing.

"FUUUUUCCCCKK," I screamed as I felt burning as my baby started to crown.

"AGAIN!" shouted Jacob.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed.

"ONE MORE," ordered Jacob.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed as Jacob pulled my baby out. For a moment, everyone was silent while he cleared the babies nose and throat. Then my baby started wailing.

"Congratulation, Edward and Bella, you have a daughter," said Jacob. He wrapped her in side her blanket and laid her in my arms. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. As I looked at her for the first time.

"She's beautiful," I whispered.

"She looks like you," sobbed Edward. He leaned over and kissed me and then kissed her little forehead. "Thank you, B, for giving me a daughter."

"I love you, E," I whispered.

"I love you too, B," whispered Edward.

"Ok, we need to get the baby down to the nursery," said one of the nurses. "Dad, are you coming with her?"

"Yes," said Edward. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok," I whispered.

The nurse picked up the baby and Edward followed her out of the room. About twenty minutes later, I was taken back to my room. I couldn't help but think about the last ten years.

Edward and I graduated from NYU medical school two years ago. We moved to Seattle and started our own pediatrics practice. We loved working with kids. Emmett and Rose came to Seattle after Rose graduated from Law school. She works for one of the best firms in Seattle. Emmett got his masters in architecture and started his own firm, Eclipse Architecture, which has been featured in several magazines across the country. Jasper and Alice came back to Seattle after we got our undergrad degrees. Jasper got his masters and is currently working on his doctorate degree in history while teaching at the University of Washington. Alice opened a small boutique where she sells her cloths line, Twilight by Alice. Her cloths are seen often on some of Hollywood's biggest names.

The door to my room opened and I looked over to see Edward come in with our daughter in his arms. The nurse leaves her bassinet and leaves us alone. Edward sets her in my arms just as the door opened again. We looked over to see Emmett and Rose with their one year old, son, Lucas, Jasper and Alice with their six months old son, Anthony. Behind them is Will, Cat, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee.

"Can we come in?" asked Renee.

"Of course," I said. They come in and surround the bed. "This is your granddaughter, Sophia Grace Cullen."


End file.
